I'm Sorry
by Ny cho evil
Summary: "Mianhae..."/"beri aku kesempatan Jae, bahwa aku pantas di maafkan"/"aku janji Jae, hanya ada kalian, hanya kalian"/ NEWBIE/ TYPOS/ GS/ YUNJAE/ DLDR/ LAST CHAP/ Just Read and Review. Summary gagal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : Yunjae and other's

Genre : Drama,little angst,romance,family

Disclameir : Mereka milik Tuhan dan saya berharap memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Rate : M

Warning : Ooc,GS,Bikin saki perut,banyak kesalahan jadi mohon kritik dan saran yang

membangun,tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan

.

Don't Like Don't read

Happy reading :-)

Kim Jaejoong menarik nafasnya berat,kemudian melepaskannya dengan sedikit gusar,Sudah hampir satu jam Dia berada di lobi apartement itu,sesekali Jaejoong melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya,Jaejoong merutuk dalam hatinya,kenapa harus Dia yang di tugaskan Oennienya a.k.a Kim Heechul untuk menemui Namja kaya bernama Jung Yunho. Kenapa Tuan Muda Jung itu tidak datang ke butik mereka saja .Merepotkan saja,dengus bukan karena ancaman dari kakaknya Jaejoong juga tidak akan mau itu akan sangat cerewet sekali kalau Jaejoong tidak mau menuruti perintahnya,Jaejoong tentu tidak mau mendengar ocehan dari kakaknya itu,makanya kini dia terdampar d tempat ini.

"Huuuuufffttt..." Jaejoong meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya,hei siapa yang tidak bosan menunggu,apalagi yang di tunggu belum tentu kapan akan lagi kalo bukan karena ancaman dari sang kakak Jaejoong tidak akan mau datang ketempat jadi ingin teriak kalau kayak gini terus.

"Tuan Jung tunggu" teriak jaejoong ketika menangkap siluet orang yang di tunggunya melewati lobi tempatnya Jaejoong tahu kalo itu Tuan Muda Jung,tentu saja karena sebelum datang ke tempat ini Jaejoong telah lebih dulu mencari informasi tentang Jung Yunho,namja yang akan di temuinya nanti lewat keluarga Jung begitu terkenal mengalahkan selebriti,hingga seluruh informasi bisa di dapat di internet hanya dengan memasukkan kata "JUNG" saja.

"Nugu,..."namja itu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya "ah...jadi kau yang di pesan Yoochun," Yunho mengamati Jaejoong dari atas kebawah,kemudian bergumam "Lumayan"

Gumaman itu masih bisa di dengar Jaejoong,Jaejoong mengernyit tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Yunho pesan,memang dia makanan,begitulah kira-kira pikiran polos Jaejoong.

" Kajja,kau pasti sudah lama menungguku" ajak Yunho,Jaejoong mengikuti di belakang Namja bertubuh kekar berjalan menuju lift.

Mereka saling terdiam saat berada di dalam lift,Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya,dia sedang sibuk berbalas pesan dengan kakaknya sekedar memberi kabar bahwa dia sudah bertemu dengan Jung Yunho,sesuai pesan kakaknya sebelum dia berangkat tadi.

Sementara itu Yunho tampak sesekali memperhatikan yoeja bermata doe itu,Seringai licik tampak jelas di wajah kecil akan bersenang-senang dengan tubuh ini malam ini,girang Yunho dalam hati,kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya tadi dia hanya bercanda ketika meminta Yoochun mencarikan wanita penghibur untuk menemaninya malam ini,tak tahunya sahabatnya itu benar-benar mencarikannya.

Sejak di panggil Jaejoong tadi Yunho cukup terpesona dengan yoeja bertubuh mungil itu,kulitnya yang putih,matanya yang besar dan bibir semerah cherry yang sangat ingin di rasakannya,perpaduan yang sempurna untuk ukuran seoarang wanita penghibur,tapi pikiran itu langsung di tepisnya mengingat bahwa wanita yang kini berdiri di sampingnya hanyalah wanita penghibur,sangat bertolak belakang dengan seperti itu hanya pantas di nikmati,bukan di miliki,itulah pemikiran Yunho tentang Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya!

.

.

.

.

.

Ting

.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka,mereka sekarang ada di lantai 12 tempat dimana Jung Yunho keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju pintu apartement Yunho,setelah memasukkan beberapa digit angka sebagai password,pintu itupun terbuka,Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk di ikuti menganga melihat bagian dalam apartement itu, Apartement itu sangat jauh berbeda bila di bandingakan dengan apartement yang di tempatinya dengan sich karena yang menempati apartement itu adalah seorang JUNG.

"Duduklah" Perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong."Mau minum apa" tanya Yunho.

"Ne,ach tidak usah repot Tuan,saya hanya sebentar" jawab Jaejoong sopan.

"Oh...apa sedang ada yang menunggumu" Yunho duduk di hadapan Jaejoong dengan membawa segelas Wine.

"Tidak Tuan" jawab Jaejoong singkat,Jaejoong membuka tasnya bermaksud mengambil peralatan untuk mengukur tubuh Yunho,Jaejoong adalah seorang desainer,Dia dan kakaknya mendirikan sebuah butik dan dia ada di sini karena menjalankan tugasnya.

Keluarga Jung akan mengadakan sebuah perhelatan akbar,yaitu pernikahan putri kedua keluarga keluarga Jung memesan baju untuk pesta itu di butik Jaejoong,semua sudah di ukur kecuali namja yang sekarang duduk di hadapan Jaejoong -benar merepotkan bukan,yang lain mau datang ke butik Jajoong,hanya namja ini saja yang tidak datang,dasr Tuan Muda.

"Berapa tarifmu"tanya Yunho sambil menggoyangkan gelas Winenya.

"Ne..."Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yunho,tangannya berhenti mengeluarkan isi tasnya

"Berapa tarifmu,kau biasa di bayar per jam atau per satu malam" Yunho mulai melangkah mendekati Jaejoong.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda Tuan" Jaejoong mulai merasa gugup,pertanyaan Yunho membuat dia merasa ketakutan,Apa pria di hadapannya ini menganggapnya pelacur.

"Oh ya...bukankah Kau biasa melayani pria-pria kesepian yang membutuhkan kepuasan duniawi" ujar Yunho meremehkan.

Jaejoong terpaku dengan ucapan Yunho,Jaejoong tak pernah menyangka Yunho menganggapnya wanita Jung itu pasti salah paham atau semua orang kaya selalu memandang orang yang lain seperti ini.

"Maaf tuan saya bukan orang seperti itu" Ujar Jaejoong masih sopan

"oh ya...Kau tahu,pelacur kadang juga tidak ingin di bilang pelacur,mereka ingin di anggap berharga padahal mereka itu sampah" Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuh mungilnya,Jaejoong ingin keluar dari tempat ini sekarang,tangannya bergegas menarik tasnya kemudian berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu tapi rupanya gerakan Jaejoong tidak secepat Yunho,karena kini Yunho telah berdiri di ambang pintu dan dengan gesit Yunho telah mengunci pintu dan berbalik menghadap mengerikan tercetak di bibir hati itu.

"Mau kemana Cantik," Seringai Yunho makin lebar,dia kemudian berjalan mendekati yoeja cantik itu,Jaejoong yang merasa dalam bahaya reflek memundurkan tubuhnya,namun rupanya kali ini keberuntungan benar-benar tak berpihak pada Jaejoong,karena tubuh mungilnya sekarang sudah membentur tembok dan dapat di pastikan kali ini dia tidak dapat lari lagi,Yunho semakin menyeringai saat buruannya sudah tidak dapat melarikan diri lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu" ujar Yunho yang kini semakin mendekati Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong dalam yang menurut yoeja di luar sana sangat hangat,tapi tidak bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong,Jaejoong ketakutan sekarang,jadi bukan saatnya memikirkan hal ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya dia lepas dari cengkraman Jung berusaha berontak dalam dekapan Yunho, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh namja kekar itu,tapi tampaknya usaha sia-sia belaka karena Yunho sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Kau manis Sayang,kau juga menggairahkan,Puaskan aku malam ini Cantik"bisik Yunho parau menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Jaejoong.

"Anda salah paham Tuan Jung,saya bukan wanita seperti itu" Jaejoong berusaha memberontak dari kungkungan Yunho.

"Yoochun ternyata tidak salah memilih,Kau memang benar-benar Cantik dan menggairahkan Sayang"Bisik Yunho lagi,kali ini suara rendahnya yang mengintimidasi.

Tampaknya Yunho benar-benar salah paham dan sepertinya Yunho sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya,Terbukti sekarang bibir hati itu sudah menjilati telinga Jaejoong,kemudian pindah ke pipi putih yoeja bermata doe itu,Jaejoong bergidik mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pemuda yang sama sekali tak di airmata Jaejoong meleleh mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Yunho.

"Jangan Tuan...hiks" Jaejoong terisak pelan,hatinya benar-benar sakit,Dia merasa di lecehkan oleh namja jung itu.

"Jangan jual mahal sayang,nikmati saja" Yunho mendaratkan bibir hatinya di bibir Jaejoong.

Dengan rakus Yunho melumat kasar cherry lips itu,menyesapnya,meresapi rasanya yang benar-benar manis,setidak itu yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho saat ini. Tangan kanan Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong,membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menuntut,sementara tangan kirinya mengeratkn pelukannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong,Jaejoong terus berontak dalam kungkungan tubuh kekar Yunho

"eeehm...mmmmmppphhhttt"Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Yunho

"uuuuuhhhmmm"Desah Yunho tertahan,

"leeppp...hhhhaaaassshh" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho dengan cara memukul-mukul dada Yunho.

Dan berhasil Yunho melepaskan tawanannya pada bibir semerah cherry itu yang sekarang sedikit bengkak akibat itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bibir hati itu kini berpindah ke leher Jaejoong,memberi tanda pada setiap inchi leher putih itu,Jaejoong menangis sekarang,dia tidak pernah di lecehkan seperti ini oleh seseorang.

"Janghhh...aaannnhhh...hiks" Jaejoong kembali terisak,tapi itu tidak membuat Yunho sadar,Yunho justru makin gencar melakukan aksinya memberi tanda pada leher putih itu.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Isakan Jaejoong makin keras kala tangan kanan Yunho meremas dada datang menemui Jung Yunho bukan untuk memuaskan nafsu bejat pemuda tampan datang ke apartemen Yunho untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai salah satu karyawan di butik milik kakak perempuannya,tapi sekarang Dia di perlakukan tidak senonoh oleh putra dari salah satu pelanggan di butiknya.

"jangan...saya mohon tuan" ucap Jaejoong memohon

Jemari Yunho berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong dengan sudah tidak sabar melihat apa yang ada di balik kemeja itu,tapi pergerakannya sedikit terhambat karena tangan Jaejoong berusaha menghalangi Jemari Yunho.

"Jangan Tuan...hiks" cegah Jaejoong

"kenapa Kau berisik sekali" teriak Yunho "Dasar pelacur"

PLAK

Tangan kekar Yunho mendarat di pipi kiri Jaejoong,Yunho geram dengan pemberontakan yang di lakukan pikiran Yunho,Jaejoong hanya pelacur murahan,pemuas nafsunya,jadi Jaejoong tidak berhak berontak atau protes dengan apa yang di lakukan Yunho pada kasar Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil Jaejoong menuju pintu kamar itu dengan tergesa kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah kakinya supaya kembali tertutup,Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong di atas kasur king size tergesa Yunho melepas kemeja yang di pakainya kemudian naik ke ranjang dan menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jangaaaaan" teriak jaejoong ketakutan kala Yunho mempreteli pakaian Jaejoong dengan tergesa.

"Diam atau aku akan bertindak kasar" bentak Yunho

"Hiks..." isakan itu meluncur lagi dari cherry lips Jaejoong,sungguh Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana,Dia ingin menjerit tapi rasa takut menyergapnya saat mengingat bagaimana Yunho membentak dan menamparnya.

"kenapa menangis,bukankah kau sudah biasa melakukan ini" Ujar Yunho seraya melepas penutup terakhir di tubuh Jaejoong,Jaejoong kini sudah full naked.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya malu,sampai dia berusia 22 tahun belum pernah Jaejoong telanjang di depan seorang Pria,apalagi pria yang tidak di kenalnya seperti Jung Yunho harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tubuh telanjang Jaejoong.

Indah

Sexy

Cantik

Ketiga kata itulah yang mampu menggambarkan sosok yang kini telanjang di hadapannya saat bukan saatnya lagi mengagumi tubuh Jaejoong,Yunho ingin menuntaskan hasrat yang sudah tidak bisa di bendungnya lagi apalagi setalah melihat pemandangan seperti sekarang,membuat libido Yunho naik seketika,Yunho benar-benar tak mampu lagi menahan nafsunya,Yunho beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong,dengan cekatan dia membuka celananya sendiri,rupanya pemuda Jung ini sudah sangat bernafsu untuk menyetubuhi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa lepas dari tindihan Yunho membuka matanya terbelalak kaget ketika Dia mendapati Yunho yang telah telanjang di hadapannya,Jaejoong semakin ketika matanya menangkap kejantanan Yunho yang sudah mengacung menelan ludahnya,kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-apa yang akan anda lakukan Tuan" Jaejoong terduduk dan meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tak mengerti apapun manis,bukankah Kau menyukai ini" Yunho meraih selimut yang digunakan Jaejoong dan membuangnya kasar.

"Jangan Tuan" Jaejoong berusaha menghindar ketika Yunho mulai mendekatinya.

"Jangan sok jual mahal manis,jangan membuat kesabaranku habis hanya karena sikap sok jual mahalmu itu" Geram Yunho

"Saya bukan pelacur..." teriak Jaejoong,Dia tidak terima di katakan seperti itu oleh Yunho.

"Diam,berani kau berteriak di depanku." tangan Yunho terangkat untuk menampar lagi wajah Jaejoong.

PLAK

PLAK

"Wanita murahan,tidak tahu di untung,aku akan membayarmu mahal,jadi jangan berani kurang ajar padaku" bentak yunho,Yunho menghempaskan lagi tubuh Jaejoong yang tadinya sempat duduk,kini Jaejoong telah terlentang lagi.

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong,kemudian mencium kasar bibir semerah cherry milik Jaejoong,Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat, Yunho terus menciumi bibir Jaejoong,menjilati bibir itu meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong,tapi Jaejoong masih menutup rapat mulutnya. Yunho tidak kehilangan akal,kalau dengan cara halus dia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya maka Yunho akan menggunakan cara kasar,dan karena Dia merasa sudah mengunakan cara halus untuk meminta Jaejoong membuka mulutnya tapi Jaejoong tidak menurutinya maka Yunho mengunakan cara kasar yaitu dengan meremas dada kenyal Jaejoong.

aaaaaaccchh

Berhasil,mulut Jaejoong terbuka dan Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu,Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut hangat Jaejoong,sementara kedua tangannya bermain di dada benda itu kini jadi mainan favoritnya. Yunho terus bermain di mulut Jaejoong,mengabsen setiap sudut mulut hanya mampu mengeluarkan airmatanya dalam diam,Hatinya merasa seperti pelacur sekarang,Kalau wanita lain mungkin akan sangat senang bila ada di posisi Jaejoong saat ini tapi tidak demikian denga yoeja Kim tidak pernah di ajari kakak maupun kedua orang tuanya untuk menjual diri demi mendapatkan uang.

Bibir Yunho kini berpindah ke leher Jaejoong,meresapi rasa manisnya,aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong membuat Yunho ketagihan untuk mencium aroma itu lagi dan Hati itu menelusuri dada Jaejoong,menggoda puting Jaejoong yang sudah menegang,lidahnya keluar untuk menjilat puting itu,memutari puting merah kecoklatan itu dan karena terlalu gemas Yunho menggigit puting itu,Jaejoong meringis kesakitan karena gigitan Yunho,bulir airmatanya jatuh semakin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi,dia takut Yunho menamparnya lagi,perih di pipinya masih melanjutkan aksinya dengan mengulum puting kanan Jaejoong,mengemutnya seperti bayi,sementara tangan kanannya meremas-remas dada kiri ramping Jaejoong terangkat meraih kepala Yunho yang berada di dadanya,berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kepala Yunho dari dadanya tapi gagal karena sekarang kedua tangan itu telah di cengkram Jung itu sangat tidak suka bila ada orang yang mengganggu kesenangan.

"Kau rupanya tidak bisa di ajak bermain lembut sayang,baiklah aku akan bermain kasar sesuai permintaan mu manis"

Yunho meraih kaki Jaejoong dan menekuknya,kemudian melebarkan paha Jaejoong,dapat di lihatnya vagina Jaejoong berkedut minta di isi sepertinya,sekali lagi itu ada dalam pemikiran pervert Yunho,Yunho tersenyum girang dan menampilkan seringainya.

"Kau sudah basah sayang,mau di isi sekarang"

Yunho mengocok sebentar kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi,kemudian menempatkannya tepat di depan vagina Jaejoong,dan dengan sekali dorong Kejantanan itu sudah melesak ke dalam vagina segar mengalir di sela-sela vagina yoeja bermata indah Jaejoong hanya mampu meringis kesakitan,dia ingin berteriak tapi dia takut pada namja bermata musang itu,jadi yang di lakukannya adalah menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga rasa asin memenuhi indra perasanya,Jaejoong kesakitan,benar-benar sakit,tubuh dan Jaejoong kembali membasahi pipinya,Sesuatu yang di jaganya selama ini telah di renggut pemuda yang tidak di kenalnya dan lebih dari itu pemuda yang kini menindihnya kini menganggapnya seorang pelacur.

Yunho cukup terkejut mendapati darah yang mengalir dari vagina benar gadis yang di tindihnya itu bukanlah pelacur yang di pesannya dari memang bukan lalu siapa gadis Yunho segera menepis pikiran itu,siapa tahu gadis itu adalah pelacur baru jadi wajar kalo gadis itu masih perawan,Ah beruntungnya kau Jung Yunho,Yunho kini mengerakkan pinggulnya,mencari kenikmatannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Jaejoong.

Dan pergumulan itu terus berlanjut sampai Yunho menyemburkan spermanya untuk ketiga kalinya di rahim mencabut kejantanannya dan ambruk di samping gadis mungil yang merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang menindihnya akhirnya membuka matanya,dengan sisa tenaganya Jaejoong memunguti pakaiannya dan berjalan dengan tertatih ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Jaejoong jatuh semakin deras saat Jaejoong melihat dirinya di dalam pantulan cermin di kamar mandi,pipinya merah bekas tamparan Yunho,bercak merah menyebar di seluruh tubuh cepat Jaejoong memakai pakaiannya,Dia ingin pulang sekarang.

"Ini bayaran untukmu,aku memberimu bonus karena kau mampu memuaskan ku" Yunho sudah berdiri di depan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar Won di hadapan gadis menatap sengit Yunho,belum puaskah pemuda itu merendahkannya.

"Saya memang bukan orang kaya seperti anda Tuan Jung,Tapi orang tua saya dan kakak yang membesarkan saya tidak pernah mengajari saya untuk menjual tubuh saya hanya demi mendapatkan uang,satu hal lagi Tuan Jung Saya bukan PE-LA-CUR" Ujar Jaejoong marah dengan airmata yang meleleh.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho,Dia ingin pulang sekarang,Dengan langkah tertatih Jaejoong berusaha menggapai pintu dan secepatnya keluar dari tempat laknat hanya mematung di tempatnya,pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau.

Apa Dia salah?

Benarkah gadis itu bukan pelacur?

Bukankah itu artinya dia sudah merusak anak orang?

TBC/END

#Mian kalo kurang memuaskan,saya masih baru di dunia ff,mohon bantuannya chinguduel.

#review please

#maaf kalo banyak typos


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : YunJae and Other's

Genre : romance,drama,little hurt

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka

Rate : M

Warning : OOC,GS,Typo bertebaran,tulisan bikin sakit mata,tidak sesuai EYD,masih butuh bimbingan dalam hal tulis menulis.

~Don't Like Don't Read~

^-^ Happy Reading ^-^

Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartement yang di tempatinya bersama sang Kakak. Sesekali Jaejoong meringis merasakan nyeri di pipi dan bagian kewanitaannya. Air matanya hampir jatuh saat mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir kejadian itu akan menimpa hidupnya. Dengan bergegas Jaejoong menuju kamarnya, Dia tidak mau ketahuan Heechul, Jaejoong belum siap di tanya-tanya oleh kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Begitu memasuki kamar, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Dengan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, Jaejoong melangkah dan berhenti tepat di bawah _shower,_ menyalakan shower dan duduk d bawah guyuran air. Tanganya bergerak kasar menggosok bagian tubuhnya yanvg ada bekas perbuatan Yunho. Jaejoong ingin menghapus semua jejak itu, Dia berharap dengan begitu hatinya akan sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

.

2 jam telah berlalu

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih duduk di bawah guyuran air. Airmatanya jatuh dengan deras tapi tersamarkan dengan air yang jatuh dari shower. Tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Jaejoong tidak ingin kakaknya bangun karena mendengar tangisannya. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa hidupnya sudah hancur. Tuan Muda Jung itu sudah merenggut apa yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Hal yang paling di jaganya, masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Saat Dia pertama kali mengalami _menstruasi,_ Heechul memperingatkan padanya untuk selalu menjaga dirinya dan tidak membiarkan sembarang _namja_ mendekatinya. Jaejoong begitu penurut, selama ini Dia tidak pernah pacaran. Dia selalu menolak _namja_ yang mendekatinya. Selama ini _namja_ yang dekat dengannya hanya _namjachingu_ kakaknya.

Tapi sekarang hal itu telah hilang. Seorang _namja_ yang tidak di kenalnya telah merenggut segalanya. Jaejoong tidak sanggup, tidak sanggup menghadapi reaksi Heechul. Dia takut melihat kakaknya kecewa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

MATI

.

.

Pikiran untuk menakhiri hidupnya itu melintas begitu saja dalam otak Jaejoong. Untuk apa lagi dia hidup di dunia ini, Dia sudah hancur sekarang . Tiba -tiba Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi, pakaiannya sudah basah kuyub, tapi Dia tak peduli. Jaejoong bermaksud mencari gunting atau benda tajam lainnya yang bisa di gunakannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan rupanya Tuhan sedang ingin mengabulkan keinginan Jaejoong karena kini Jaejoong sudah memegang _cutter_, Dia kembali ke kamar mandi. Mengisi _bath up_ dengan air sampai hampir penuh. Setelah itu Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _bath up_, Menenggelamkan tubuh indah itu. Mata indah itu terkatup pelan, bulir airmata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

.

.

# Suara hati Jaejoong

_Oenni...aku merasa sangat berdosa padamu. Aku tidak bisa menjaga apa yang dulu pernah ka__u pesankan padaku. __Oenni, aku tidak sanggup menghadapimu. Mianhe Oenni...aku mengingkari janji kita untuk selalu bersama. Mian Oenni...Aku tak bisa mewujudkan cita - cita kita. Semoga kau bahagia selalu Oenni, bersama Hankyung Oppa._

_._

_._

Mata indah itu semakin terpejam erat saat tangan indah itu mulai menggores pergelangan tangan yang lainnya. Darah mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangan itu. Merembes dan menyatu dengan air. Dalam sekejap air yang tadinya bening berubah merah.

_._

_._

# pagi hari

.

.

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar Jaejoong ketika si sulung keluarga Kim itu melewati kamar _dongsaeng_ kesayangan. Pintu kamar Jaejoong masih tertutup rapat. Tumben sekali _dongsaeng_nya itu belum bangun, Padahal selama ini Jaejoonglah yang paling rajin bangun pagi, Kemudian memasak setelah itu Jaejoong akan membangunkan Heechul. Tapi pagi ini Jaejoong tidak membangunkannya,tidak juga membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Heechul tidak mau ambil pusing, Mungkin saja Jaejoong capek, tidak ada salahnya hari ini Heechul memasak kemudian membangunkan Jaejoong.

Heechul mulai sibuk di dalam dapur, Heechul memang tidak sepandai Jaejoong dalam hal memasak tapi setidaknya untuk membuat sarapan sederhana semacam _sandwich,_ Dia masih bisa. Sangat berbeda ketika Jaejoong yang masak, meja makan itu akan tampak penuh dengan makanan.

.

.

TING TONG

.

.

Bel berdentang cukup lantang, Heechul yang masih berkutat di dapur menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Di tariknya pelan daun pintu itu. Senyum ceria merekah di bibir cherry itu, bibir yang sama seperti milik Jaejoong. Seorang _namja_ keturunan China berdiri di depan pintu dengan seikat mawar putih, ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. Tan Hankyung, Dia adalah _namjachingu_ dari Kim Heechul.

" Gomawo Hannie," Senyum Heechul semakin merekah ketika menerima mawar putih itu dari _namjachingu_nya. " Masuklah,Kita sarapan dulu ya." Ajak Heechul, Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Heechul menuju dapur.

" Mana Joongie." Tanya Hankyung ketika dirinya tak mendapati Jaejoong di meja makan seperti biasanya.

" Dia masih di kamar Hannie, aku juga tak tahu, Tumben sekali Dia belum bangun, aku akan membangunkannya setelah ini." Sahut Heechul dari dapur. Jarak antara dapur dan meja makan memang dekat, masih satu ruangan.

Heechul membawa piring berisi penuh dengan _sandwich_ ke meja makan,kemudian menyiapkan piring dan gelas. Mengisi setiap gelasnya dengan susu hangat. Benar-benar calon istri yang baik bukan?

" Aku akan membangunkan Jaejoong dulu." pamit Heechul, di balas anggukan kecil oleh Hankyung.

Heechul berjalan ke arah kamar Jaejoong, Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk kamar _dongsaeng_nya itu.

" Joongie..." Panggil Heechul sambil terus mengetuk pintu bertuliskan ' elepant girl as Kim Jaejoong '

" Joongie..." Heechul masih bertahan di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong, mengernyit heran, adiknya itu tidak pernah mengabaikan panggilannya.

" Joongie, ayo sarapan." ajak Heechul lagi. Kali ini dia mengetuk pintu itu dengan sedikit keras.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari _dongsaeng_nya, Heechul mencoba membuka pintu itu. Agak heran juga Heechul mendapati kamar Jaejoong ternyata tidak di kunci. Jarang sekali adiknya itu tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya saat tidur.

" Apa Joongie kelelahan, sampai dia lupa mengunci pintu." gumam Heechul

Dengan perlahan Heechul mendorong pintu kamar Jaejoong. Melangkahkan kakinya pelan, takut mengganggu kalau ternyata Jaejoong masih tidur.

Langkahnya terhenti di sisi ranjang Jaejoong. Cukup terkejut karena ternyata adiknya tidak berada di ranjangnya.

" Apa Joongie tidak pulang semalam, lalu dimana dia? " Tanya Heechul entah pada siapa. Berbagi macam pikiran buruk langsung menyergapnya. Ada juga rasa takut kalau - kalau terjadi hal yang buruk pada adiknya itu.

Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar Jaejoong. Kamar itu tampak sedikit berantakan. Beberapa kosmetik tergeletak di lantai, ada bekas air yang tertinggal di lantai. Mungkinkah Jaejoong sedang mandi?.

Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Takut - takut Heechul membuka pintu itu. langkah kakinya mendekati _bath up, _firasatnya mengatak akan adanya hal buruk di sana. Dan mata Heechul melotot kaget saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah terendam di air yang telah berwarna merah itu.

" Joongieeeeee..." Jerit Heechul histeris.

Hankyung yang terkejut mendengar jeritan Heechul langsung berlari ke kamar Jaejoong.

" Chullie, Waeyo" Tanya Hankyung ketika telah sampai di kamar Jaejoong.

" Hannie toloooooong..." teriak Heechul dari kamar mandi.

" Chullie...Omo." Hankyung masuk ke kamar mandi dan sangat terkejut melihat Jaejoong terendam di _bath up_ yang airnya telah berubah merah.

" Hannie...hiks...hiks..." Heechul mulai terisak.

Dengan tangan bergetar Heechul mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan bantuan Hankyung. Pikiran Heechul kalut. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa adiknya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?

Wajah Jaejoong sudah sangat pucat. Dengan tergesa Hankyung membawa keluar tubuh Jaejoong. Di baringkannya tubuh dingin adik _yoejachingu_nya itu. Dia harus cepat, begitulah pikiran Hankyung.

" Chullie...ganti baju Jaejoong, Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." perintah Hankyung. Heechul mengambil sebuah _mini dress_ dari lemari pakaian Jaejoong kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh adiknya.

" Sudah Hannie." Hankyung langsung berbalik dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ketika mendengar suara Heechul. Mereka harus segera sampai ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

# Other side in Jung Corp

.

.

Yunho masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menutupi hampir seluruh mejanya. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius ketika membaca satu persatu dokumen-dokumen itu, Sesekali Yunho membubuhkan tanda tangan pada dokumen yang telah selesei di bacanya. Kalau boleh jujur pikirannya sedikit kacau sejak Jaejoong meninggalkan apartemennya. Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Yunho mengeram frustasi.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu ruangannya membuyarkan konsentrasi Yunho. Sebuah kepala muncul dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

" Boleh aku masuk _sajangnim_?" ujar pemilik kepala itu yang tidak lain adalah Park Yoochun. Sahabat sekaligus bawahan Yunho di Jung Corp ini.

" Masuklah." sahut Yunho datar. " ada apa?" tanya Yunho kemudian

" Tanda tangani ini." Yoochun mengangsurkan dokumen di hadapan Yunho

Yunho membaca sekilas dokumen itu kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas itu.

" Chun...Gomawo." Ujar Yunho sambil mengangsurkan dokumen itu pada Yoochun.

" Gomawo ...untuk apa ? " tanya Yoochun bingung, bagaimana tidak bingung kalau sahabat sekaligus atasannya ini tiba-tiba bilang terima kasih. Yoochun merasa tidak melakukan apa - apa untuk atasannya ini.

" Untuk yang semalam. Kau sudah mengirimkan gadis yang luar biasa untuk menemaniku. Kau tahu Chun, Dia sangat sexy, sangat menggairahkan dan ternyata dia masih _virgin_ ." Yunho tersenyum senang mengingat kejadian semalam, melupakan fakta dan ucapan Jaejoong bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah pelacur.

" Apa maksud _hyung_. Aku tidak mengirim gadis untukmu _hyung_. Lagi pula aku menganggap ucapanmu kemarin hanya bercanda jadi aku tidak begitu menanggapinya _hyung_." tutur Yoochun panjang lebar. " kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya _hyung, _jadi aku anggap permintaanmu kemarin." lanjut Yoochun. Wajah Yunho pias, terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yoochun.

" Jangan bercanda Park Yoochun." Yunho mengeram gusar. Ada nada ketakutan dalam ucapannya. Takut kalau ternyata apa yang di sampaikan Jaejoong memang benar adanya.

" Aku tidak bercanda _hyung_." Yoochun berusaha meyakinkan Sang Bos. " Tunggu ! Apa maksud _hyung_ tadi ?, Apa _hyung_ meniduri seorang _yoeja_ ?, Oommo...! " Lanjut Yoochun kaget dengan pernyataan Bosnya tadi.

" Aish." Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kalau memang _yoeja_ itu bukan yang di kirim Yoochun, Lalu siapa Dia?, tanya Yunho dalam hati.

" Yunho _hyung_...katakan padaku, Siapa yang _hyung_ tiduri." selidik Yoochun.

Yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Yoochun. Sedikit menimbang perlu tidaknya Dia bercerita dengan _namja_ Park ini. Kalau dia cerita kemungkinan Park Yoochun akan histeris, tapi kalau tidak cerita pikirannya akan semakin kalut.

Setelah kebisuan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Yunho bercerita kepada Yoochun. Tentang bagaimana Yunho bertemu Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan adegan ranjang itu.

" MWOYA...! " Seru Yoochun. " YAK...Kau benar - benar _Pabbo hyung_, kenapa tidak bertanya dulu? "

" Aku..." Yunho menggantung ucapannya. Tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Yoochun. Iya juga, kenapa semalam dia tidak tanya dulu.

" Aku apa ?," tanya Yoochun.

" Aish...Kau sudah merusak masa depan anak orang _hyung_," lanjut Yoochun sangar.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

.

Suara ketukan mengalun dalam ruangan Yunho. Menyadarkan Yunho dan Yoochun dari ketegangan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

" Masuklah," seru Yunho

" _Oppa_..." seorang _yoeja_ cantik masuk di ikuti _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata - rata. Yang di tanganya penuh dengan berbagi macam makanan.

" Hai Yunho _hyung_...Hai Yoochun _hyung_..." sapa _namja_ itu di iringi lambaian tangan ala _Putri Indonesia_.

" Ada apa kalian kemari," Tanya Yunho pada tamunya yang baru masuk tadi, yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Jung Jesicca dan Jung Changmin.

" _Aku_ ikut _Nuna_,_ hyung_ ." seru Changmin yang kini telah duduk di samping Yoochun. Tangannya tak berhenti mengambil kripik kentang yang di bawanya dari tadi. Bungsu dari Keluarga Jung ini memang sangat mencintai makanan. Mulutnya tidak akan berhenti mengunyah sampai Dia tertidur.

Yunho memutar bola matanya dengan malas mendengar jawaban dari si bungsu. Sikap Changmin yang kadang cuaek itu sering membuatnya dalam mood buruk. Kalau bukan karena statusnya sebagai adik, mungkin Yunho akan membuang adiknya yang satu ini ke jurang.

" _Oppa_ tahukan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Tapi _Oppa_ selalu menghindar dengan berbagai alasan kalau aku atau _Umma_ menyuruh _Oppa_ pergi ke butik untuk mengukur tubuh_ Oppa_ ." Jesicca yang tahu Yunho sedang dalam mood buruk karena jawaban Changmin, langsung memberi tahu maksud kedatangannya ke kantor sang kakak. Adik perempuan Yunho itu kini duduk tepat di hadapan Yunho.

" Kau tahu aku sibuk, Sicca." Jawab Yunho singkat.

" Oleh karena itu _Oppa_,kemarin aku meminta Heechul _Oenni_ mengirimkan salah satu karyawannya ke apartemen _Oppa_, untuk mengambil ukuran tubuh _Oppa_." jelas Jesicca.

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya kaget, secepat mungkin Yoochun memutar kepalanya ke arah Yunho. Tak beda jauh dengan reaksi yang di tunjukkan Yoochun. Yunho juga membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan pernyataan Jesicca.

" Heechul _Oenni_ bilang padaku kalau dia mengirim adiknya, Kim Jaejoong ke apartemen _Oppa_. Apa _Oppa_ sudah bertemu Jaejoong ?' lanjut Jesicca

Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis pemilik mata musang itu. Yunho Terkejut dan shock mendengar pernyataan adiknya. Jadi _yoeja_ itu benar - benar bukan pelacur. _Yoeja_ yang di tidurinya semalam itu bukanlah wanita penghibur. Yunho merutuki kebodohan dan nafsu yang menyergap akal sehatnya semalam. Astaga apa kata orang tuanya kalau sampai mereka tahu kelakuan bejat anaknya ini.

" _Oppa_... apa _Oppa_ sudah bertemu Jaejoong," Tanya jesicca lagi, karena sedari tadi Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Su-sudah." Jawab Yunho gugup

" Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jesicca mengatupkan kedua tangannya mengucap syukur

Rasa bersalah semakin menyergap Yunho. Dengan kasar di usapnya wajah kecil miliknya. Bagaimana reaksi keluarganya kalau sampai mereka tahu kelakuan putra yang selalu mereka banggakan ini. Lalu bagaimana reaksi keluarga _yoeja_ itu. Pikiran - pikiran seperti itu kembali berkelebat di otak Yunho.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata Yunho bertemu dengan mata Yoochun. Dan Mata Yoochun seolah berkata ~ mati kau Jung Pabbo ~.

.

.

.

# **At Cassie Hospital**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul dan Hankyung telah sampai di rumah sakit ini satu jam yang lalu. Mereka kini ada di depan ruang ICU, Heechul masih menangis dalam pelukan Hankyung. Sesekali Hankyung mengelus kepala _yoejachingu_nya, Hankyung sendiri bingung harus bagaimana, Dia sudah membujuk Heechul untuk tidak menangis tapi Heechul masih tetap menangis.

Hankyung maklum dengan sikap Heechul. Di dunia ini Heechul hanya memiliki Jaejoong, harta paling berharga yang di tinggalkan orang tuanya. Tujuan hidup Heechul selama ini adalah kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tumbuh dalam pengasuhan Heechul sejak berumur 12 tahun. Selama 10 tahun mereka hidup berdua. Berjuang bersama sampai bisa sesukses sekarang. Sangat wajar kalau Heechul hanya bisa menangis melihat adiknya yang hampir meregang nyawa.

" Apa yang terjadi Joongie." gumam Heechul di sela - sela tangisannya

" Tenanglah Chullie," Hankyung mengusap penuh sayang punggung yoejanya.

" Kenapa Dia tega melakukan ini Hannie ?" Heechul menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. " Apa Dia berniat meninggalkanku Hannie ?"

Hankyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Heechul. Hatinya sakit melihat Heechul menangis. Hankyung sudah menganggap Jaejoong adiknya sendiri. Jadi Dia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang di rasakan Heechul.

.

.

KLEK

.

.

Pintu ruang Emergency itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja berjas putih dengan _name tag_ ' Kim Yesung '.

" Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Dok." Cecar Heechul ketika sang dokter telah berada di depannya.

" Adik anda dalam kondisi lemah saat ini, Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Untung kalian segera membawanya kemari. Terlambat sedikit saja nyawanya bisa melayang. Kami juga sudah menjahit lukanya." terang dokter yesung.

" Gomawo dokter, Saya boleh melihatnya ?," ujar Heechul

" Pasien akan di bawa ke ruang perawatan sebentar lagi, tunggulah disana." ucap dokter yesung. " Oh ya... Maaf sebelumnya kalau saya lancang, saya _melakukan_ pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada tubuh adik anda. Saya menemukan luka di pipi dan bibirnya, kemudian ada luka robek di bagian kewanitaannya. Sepertinya adik anda mengalami perkosaan di sertai dengan kekerasan." tutur dokter yesung panjang lebar.

.

.

JDEEEEEEERRRR

.

.

Heechul mematung mendengar pernyataan dari Dokter itu. Bumi tempatnya berpijak seakan runtuh. Benarkah apa yang di katakan dokter itu?

Siapa yang tega melakukan hal sekeji itu pada adiknya?

Apa salah adiknya?

Airmata Heechul jatuh tanpa di minta, Dia tidak menyangka adik cantiknya akan mengalami hal ini. Tubuhnya merosot, tapi untungnya Hankyung dengan sigap menopangnya. Kedua tangan Heechul membekap mulutnya, untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya hal seburuk ini menimpa adiknya.

" Kau harus kuat Chullie, Jaejoong masih membutuhkanmu." Tutur lembut Hankyung demi menguatkan sang _yoejachingu._

Mendengar ucapan Hankyun, Heechul seperti tersadar. Benar kata Hankyung, Dia harus kuat, demi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak boleh melihatnya seperti ini. Heechul mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Dia bersumpah akan membalas siapapun yang telah menyakiti adiknya.

.

.

TBC

~ Terimakasih yang sebesar - besarnya untuk semua Chinguduel yang sudah mereview,memfollow dan memfavoritkan saya. Terimakasih karena telah memberi masukan yang sangat berhaga untuk saya.

^ yang pake akun reviewnya udah d balas atu2 lewat PM, yang g pake akun GOMAWO...

~ Moga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

~ Mianhe kalo ada ketidaknyamanan saat membaca tulisan jelek saya

~ Review please

l


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : Yunjae and Other

Genre : Drama, Romance , Little Hurt

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Rate : M

Warning : GS, OOC, banyak typos, gaje, masih butuh belajar dalam penulisan, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa normal dan sopan.

Don't Like Don't Read

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

Seminggu telah berlalu dari kejadian percobaan bunuh diri Jaejoong. Dua hari yang lalu Jaejoong sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Namun Dia belum kembali beraktifitas di butik separti biasanya. Selain belum siap beraktifitas, Heechul juga melarangnya beraktifitas berlebihan. Kondisi Jaejoong yang masih lemah pasca percobaan bunuh diri membuat Heechul khawatir kalau terjadi apa - apa dengan Adik perempuannya ini. Bukan hanya itu saja, Jaejoong kini juga di awasi secara ketat. Heechul menempatkan sepupu jauhnya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun untuk mengawasi Jaejoong selama Heechul sibuk di butik. Heechul tidak mau kecolongan lagi, cukup sekali dia merasa nyawanya hampir lepas dari tubuhnya ketika mendapati tubuh adiknya terendam di _bath up_ dengan pergelang tangan terluka. Cukup hanya sekali saja Heechul kecolongan, tidak akan kedua kali.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di pinggir jendela di apartemennya. Kakinya tekuk, tangan rampingnya memeluk lutut. Bulir airmata kembali jatuh saat dia mengingat kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Perkosaan yang terjadi padanya menjadi cerita kelam hidupnya.

Jaejoong menghapus pelan airmatanya. Hatinya masih sakit mengingat semua kejadian itu. Masih di ingatnya pandangan mata Heechul yang menyiratkan kekecewaan dan sakit yang sama seperti yang di rasakannya. Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dalam, kemudian membuangnya pelan. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan berat ini untukku? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Kembali Jaejoong terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang jauh, entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

" _Oenni_, Ayo makan dulu." Kyuhyun menepuk lembut pundak Jaejoong, menyadarkan _Yoeja_ bermata indah itu dari lamunannya.

" Ne " Jawab Jaejoong singkat, tak lupa di sunggingkannya senyum manis walau terkesan di paksakan.

Kyuhyun membimbing Jaejoong ke meja makan. Mereka kini duduk berhadapan. Semangkok sup _kimchi_ menemani makan siang mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih melihat Jaejoong hanya mengaduk makanannya, Jaejoong yang kini di hadapannya bukan seperti Jaejoong yang di kenalnya selama ini. Jaejoong adalah panutan bagi kyuhyun. _Oenni_nya itu orang baik, gadis periang, menyenangkan meskipun kadang dia juga keras kepala, satu lagi yang paling di sukai Kyuhyun dari _Oenni_ cantiknya ini, masakannya. Masakan Jaejoong sangat lezat, terlebih lagi Jaejoong cukup inovatif soal masakan. Tapi sekarang, _Oenni_nya ini sudah seperti mayat hidup. Mati segan, hidup pun tak mau.

" _Oenni_...Apa masakanku tidak enak ?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

" Ah, e-enak Kyu " jawan Jaejoong singkat, memandang sebentar Kyuhyun kemudian kembali menatapi makanannya.

" _Oenni_...Apa masih sakit ?" Tanya Kyuhyun, melihat Jaejoong miris. Sejak menjaga Jaejoong kemarin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong tersenyum, kalaupun tersenyum itu hanya senyum keci yang di paksakan.

" Apa maksudmu, Kyu ?" Jaejoong balik bertanya,

" Hati Jaejoong _Oenni_, Apa masih sangat sakit ?." tanya kyuhyun lagi. " Aku tau ini berat untuk _Oenni_, tapi bisakah _Oenni_ kembali seperti dulu. Ingatlah _Oe_nni, _Oenni _tidak sendirian. Ada Heechul _Oenni_, Hankyung _Oppa_ dan Aku yang akan selalu ada untuk _Oenni_" airmata Kyuhyun jatuh, sungguh dia tak sanggup melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

Jaejoong masih terdiam, tertunduk semakin dalam. Airmatanya kembali mengalir, apakah hatinya masih sakit?, tentu saja masih. Jaejoong tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan seperti ini. Ingin mati tapi ternyata Tuhan masih memberi kesempatan hidup pada. Lalu sekarang bagaimana caranya menghadapi hidup yang selanjutnya?. Jaejoong memang masih memiliki Heechul, Hankyung dan Kyuhyun, tapi mereka semua punya masa depan sendiri. Tidak mungkin selamanya mereka ada bersama Jaejoong.

" Oenni..." Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, airmatanya masih keluar dengan deras. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong. Mereka kini menangis bersama.

" Berbagilah dengan kami _ Oenni_, biar kami tahu bagaimana perasaan _Oenni_. Jangan hanya diam saja _Oenni_. Kami ikut sedih melihat _Oenni_ seperti ini. Katakan pada kami _Oenni_, _siapa_ dia yang telah menyakiti _Oenni_ sampai seperti ini? " Kyuhyun berbicara sambil terisak. Jaejoong juga tak kalah terisak, isakan sangat keras.

" Kyu...hiks...hiks...hiks " Jaejoong memanggil kyuhyun di tengah isakannya. Dia butuh kekuatan sekarang ini. Dia ingin bercerita tapi tak tahu harus memulai darimana.

" Katakan _Oenni, _ceritakan semua yang membebani hati _Oenni._" pinta Kyuhyun, dia kini duduk bersimpuh di depan Jaejoong.

" Jung Yunho, dia yang telah melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak tahu Kyu, kenapa dia melakukannya padaku. Dia menganggapku _pelacur _Kyu. Dia memukulku ketika aku berontak. Dia membayarku Kyu. Dia...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong kembali menangis ketika menceritakan rentetan kejadian yang di alaminya di apartemen _namja _Jung itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong, hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Tak beda jauh dari Kyuhyun, Heechul yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar percakapan mereka berdua merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Airmatanya jatuh, sebelah tangannya membekap mulutnya. Heechul tidak ingin Jaejoong mendengar tangisannya. Sementara Hankyung yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa mengelus lembut pundak _ yoeja _yang di cintainya itu.

" Aku sudah mengecewakan semua orang, _Oenni _pasti kecewa padaku Kyu. Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik. Hiks..." tutur Jaejoong lagi, sungguh dia merasa bersalah pada Heechul. Kakaknya itu pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

" Ini bukan salah _O__enni. _Jung _pabbo_ itu yang salah. Heechul _Oenni_ memang kecewa, tapi bukan pada_ Oenni. _Heechul _Oenni_ kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menjaga Jaejoong _Oenni._" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin Jaejoong semakin terpuruk.

Heechul yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

" Jung Yunho, Kau harus mati. Akan ku buat kau menderita." desis Heechul geram. Hankyung yang mendengar desisan Heechul, merinding ngeri. Dia sangat mengenal Heechul. Dan ancaman Heechul bukanlah isapan jempol belaka, Heechul pasti akan mewujudkannya apalagi ini menyangkut kebahagian adiknya.

.

.

.

.

" Aish! " Yoochun menjerit frustasi.

" Kita seperti _stalker _saja _Hyung_." Ujar Yoochyn pada _namja _tampan yang kini duduk di sampinya.

" Diamlah, Chun." desis Yunho geram.

" Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja, _Hyung?_ Kau bisa bertanya pada pegawai di sana tentang _yoeja _itu." Tutur Yoochun lagi.

Yunho tak menanggapi ucapan Yoochun. Dia masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Ke arah sebuah butik bertuliskan " HEEJOONG_ "_. Butik dengan bangunan yang sederhana namun kelihatan_ eksklusif _dan _elegan._ Semua itu dapat di lihat dari mereka yang keluar masuk butik tersebut. Para pengunjung yang datang ke butik itu rata - rata dari kalangan menengah ke atas. Dapat di lihat dari pakaian dan dandanan mereka.

Kalian pasti bertanya, dimana Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun sekarang?. Yup! mereka sekarang ada di seberang jalan butik Heechul dan Jaejoong. Sudah hampir 5 hari mereka menjadi _stalker _dadakan demi menyelidiki sosok Jaejoong. Sebenarnya bukan cuma sekali saja Yoochun menyuruh Yunho bertanya pada pegawai butik itu tentang Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho selalu menolak dengan berkata, seperti ini saja dulu. Menyebalkan, kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau dia takut?.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan butik itu, seorang _yoeja _cantik berambut sebahu, dengan warna pirang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Di ikuti _yoeja_ lain yang tak kalah cantiknya dari _yoeja _pirang tadi. Mereka tampak tersenyum pada pengemudi mobil tersebut, sebelum pengemudi mobil tersebut kembali melajukan mobilnya. Meninggalkan dua _yoeja _cantik itu di depan butiknya. Yup! mereka adalah Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong. Mereka kini melangkah masuk ke dam butik.

Yunho masih diam memperhatikan Jaejoong, matanya fokus menatap segala apapun yang di lakukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak tersenyum pada pegawai - pegawainya. Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul dalam benak Yunho. Harusnya dia tidak pernah melukai sosok itu.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya kaget saat pandangan matanya jatuh pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang tampak masih di perban. Apakah _yoeja _berniat bunuh diri? tanya yunho dalam hati.

" Kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Yoochun heran, Yoochun dapat melihat ketegangan di mata atsannya ini.

" Apa dia mencoba bunuh diri, Chun?" Yunho balik bertanya pada Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Yoochun mengikuti arah mata Yunho dan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"OMO!" teriak Yoochun. Yunho berjengkit kaget mendengar teriakan Yoochun.

" Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu itu PARK YOOCHUN." geram Yunho melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Yoochun hanya tersenyum gaje.

Perasaan bersalah semakin menggelayuti Yunho. Tak pernah di sangkanya perbuatan bejatnya pada gadis ituternyata mampu membuat gadis itu berbuat nekat. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kembali merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

**satu bulan kemudian**

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur, Jaejoong sudah kembali seperti Jaejoong yang dulu meski kadang dia masih sering melamun dan menangis mengingat kejadian itu. Hari ini dua Kim ini berencana untuk pergi berlibur. Tentu saja dengan mengajak Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berencana untuk ke pantai.

" Joongie sini biar _Oenni _bantu." Heechul datang dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Celana _hot pants_ berwarna _baby blue_ di padu dengan kaos putih yang sedikit longgar.

" Sudah selesei _Oenni,_ tinngal memasukannya di dalam keranjang." ucap Jaejoong, Jaejoong berjinjit untuk mengambil keranjang piknik yang ada di atas lemari dapur.

" Kau bisa minta tolong Joongie." ujar Hankyung yang baru datang bersama Kyuhyun, melihat Jaejoong yang kesulitan mengambil keranjang itu.

"_ Oppa/ _Hannie!" seru dua Kim bersamaan. Hankyung hanya tersenyum kemudian mendekati Jaejoong dan mengambil Keranjang yang tadinya ingin di ambil Jaejoong.

" Gomawo _Oppa._" ucap Jaejoong sembari menerima keranjang dari Hankyung.

"_Oenni_ masak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamati setiap masakan yang tersaji di meja makan. Tangannya mencomot kue beras meras yang tampak menggugah selera.

PLAAAK

" Jangan jorok Kyu, cuci tangan dulu. Lagi pula kau bisa memakai sendokkan!" Heechul memukul tangan Kyuhyun dan memberi_ death glare_ gratisnya. Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, sementara Jaejoong dan Hankyung hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menata makanan yang akan di bawa ke acara piknik mereka di keranjang, kini mereka duduk di meja makan untuk meinkmati sarapan. Masakan Jaejoong tampak menggugah selera makan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Acara makan mereka di selingi canda tawa.

Jaejoong tiba - tiba berdiri dan membekap mulutnya, kemudian berlari ke kamar mani yang ada di dekat dapur. Heechul menyusul Jaejoong, di ikuti Kyuhyun dan Hankyung.

" Joongie ada apa?" tanya Heechul panik, Heechul berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Namun Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Tampak gurat kecemasan di wajah mereka.

" Hoek...hoek...hoek..."

Mereka bertiga saling beradu pandang.

Apa Joongie hamil? batin Heechul dan Hankyung.

Jaejoong _Oenni _hamil! seru Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC

# Gomawo untuk semua dukungan dan Reviewnya Chingu. mian belum dapat nyebutin satu2.

# moga chap ini tidak mengecewakan readerdeul.

gak mw komen soal silent reader, mungkin mereka menganggap tulisan saya kurang bagus jadi belum layak dapat review dari mereka.

# review ne...pliiiiiisssss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : Yunjae and Other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Romance, Lit angst

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Banyak typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik saran yang membangun dengan bahasa normal dan sopan.

Don't Like Don't Read

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

Mereka berempat kini duduk di ruang tunggu sebuah klinik, setelah sebelumnya Heechul memaksa Jaejoong untuk ke klinik. Jaejoong duduk lesu di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sementara Heechul duduk di sisinya yang lain bersama Hankyung. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Nona Kim Jaejoong!" panggil seorang suster. Jaejoong mendongak kaget. Tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun berubah dingin, Jaejoong takut.

Di temani Heechul, Jaejoong melangkah ragu ke ruang dokter bertulis Kim Kibum. Kalau saja bisa dia ingin lari sekarang. Jaejoong tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang lain nantinya setelah dia melakukan pemeriksaan.

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir sang dokter saat Jaejoong dan Heechul masuk ke ruangannya.

"Silahkan duduk!" pinta Dokter Kim, Mereka pun duduk di hadapan sang Dokter.

"Ada keluhan apa?" Tanya Dokter Kim.

"Adik saya tadi pagi muntah-muntah, Dok!" ujar Heechul mendahului Jaejoong yang kelihatan tadinya ingin menjawab pertanyaan dokter.

"Apa hal ini sering terjadi atau baru tadi pagi?" Tanya dokter berparas ayu itu.

Ada keraguan pada Heechul ketika dokter Kim bertanya hal tersebut. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Jaejoong muntah-muntah. Dia sendiri juga berharap prasangkanya salah. Dan karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari keduanya, dokter Kim mengajak Jaejoong ke ruang periksa yang hanya di batasi tirai saja.

"Baiklah. Mari ikut saya Nona." dokter kim berjalan menuju ranjang periksa di ikuti Jaejoong.

"Silahkan berbaring di sini!" perintah dokter itu. Jaejoong mendekat ke ranjang kemudian berbaring.

"Sudah berapa lama anda muntah-muntah Nona..." tanya Kibum sambil menyiapkan beberapa alat untuk menunjang pemeriksaannya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong. Nama saya Kim Jaejoong, dok." ujar Jaejoong lirih.

"Iya, Sudah berapa lama anda mengalami hal ini?" tanya Kibum lagi. Jemari rampingnya menyingkap kaos bagian bawah Jaejoong, mengoles gel kemudian mengarahkan alat yang tersambung dengan mesin untuk USG. Kim Kibum adalah dokter kandungan. Heechul membawa Jaejoong ke klinik ini karena dia merasa pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya ini.

"Hampir satu minggu ini, Dok" tutur Jaejoong lirih. Sensasi dingin terasa di bagian perut bawahnya.

"Apa nafsu makannya juga turun, Nona?" tanya Kibum lagi, tangannya masih berada di atas perut Jaejoong

"Iya, setelah makan langsung muntah" jelas Jaejoong lagi

"Anda mendapat menstruasi bulan ini, Nona?" Tanya dokter cantik itu lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng. Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Nona Kim lihat ini" Kibum menunjuk sebuah titik putih kecil di layar monitor itu. Denga perlahan Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah monitor yang di tunjuk Kibum.

"Ini adalah janin anda. Calon bayi anda nanti, saat ini kehamilan Anda sudah memasuki minggu ke 4" jelas Kibum, Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Heechul yang sedari tadi juga mendengarkan percakapan Jaejoong dan dokter Kim tersentak kaget dengan pernyataan dokter tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin!" jerit Jaejoong. "Anda bohongkan dokter. Semua ini pasti salah. Tidak mungkin aku hamil. Anda bohong!" Jaejoong makin histeris. Heechul yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong langsung masuk ke ruang periksa.

"Ada apa Joongie?" Heechul memdekati Jaejoong, menatap adiknya yang sudah berurai airmata.

"Katakan ini bohong,_Eonni_. Ini tidak benar!" Jaejoong terisak dalam dekapan Heechul. Heechul yang sudah mendengar percakapan mereka tadi hanya mampu menahan tangisnya, tangannya mengusap pelan punggung rapuh Jaejoong. Dia sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa. Jaejoong pasti _shock_ mendengar kabar ini.  
Yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang ini adalah membuat adiknya sedikit tenang.

Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari dekapan Heechul dengan paksa, sedikit mendorong tubuh sang kakak. Hampir saja Heechul terjatuh. Jaejoong Kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Hankyung dan Kyuhyun tampak terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim dengan berurai air mata.

"Joongie, ada apa?" Hankyung yang bermaksud mendekati Jaejoong berjengkit kaget, Jaejoong bukannya menjawab tapi malah menggelengkan kepala kemudian berlari keluar dari klinik.

"Hannie, mana Joongie?" Heechul nampak panik keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim, mendekati Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung.

"Joongie lari keluar." jawab Hankyung. Heechul segera berlari, ingin menyusul Jaejoong. Hankyung dan Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah cepat Heechul.

"Apa yang terjadi,Eonni?" Tanya Kyuhyun di tengah acara lari mereka.

"Nanti aku ceritakan, Kyu. Kita harus menemukan Joongie dulu." jawab Heechul di tengah kepanikannya tak menemukan sosok sang adik.

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun juga tampak panik. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang keluar dari ruangan dokter tadi dan Heechul yang panik sekarang, mereka dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan tak tentu arah. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung, dia tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang di tabraknya. Pikirannya kosong mendapati kenyataan hidupnya yang lain. Tubuh Jaejoong merosot, terduduk di pinggir jalan. Dia menangis meraung-raung, kedua tangan mendekap lututnya dan kepalanya tertunduk tersembunyi diantara lututnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong, ada juga yang berhenti untuk melihat. Jaejoong tidak peduli hal itu. Sekarang ini yang di inginkannya adalah menangis.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja tampan dan seorang yoeja manis keluar dari sebuah restoran. Mereka adalah Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun serta tunangan dari Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu. Mereka baru saja selesai dengan acara reuni yang di selenggarakan di restoran itu oleh teman-teman kuliah mereka dulu. Sementara Junsu hanya mendampingi Yoochun.

"Kenapa ramai sekali,Chun?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun ketika mendapati keadaan luar restoran yang tampak lebih ramai dari beberapa jam yang lalu ketika mereka baru sampai.

"Mana aku tahu, _hyung_. Aku juga baru keluar bersamamu" Jawab Yoochun acuh tak acuh. Junsu yang berada di samping Yoochun juga mengernyit bingung. Dapat di lihat ada beberapa orang yang tampak mengelilingi sesuatu.

Junsu melepas genggaman tangan Yoochun dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu. Ada rasa penasaran di benak _yoeja_ montok yang sudah 1 tahun ini menjadi tunangan Yoochun.

"Astaga!" pekik Junsu ketika tahu bahwa di dalam kerumunan itu ada seorang _yoeja_ yang tergeletak pingsan. Yoochun yang mendengar pekikan Junsu segera berlari ke arah Junsu, di ikuti Yunho.

DEG

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat tahu siapa sosok yang sedang di kerumuni banyak orang tersebut. Sosok itu adalah yang terjadi sampai-sampai dia pingsan di pinggir jalan? tanya Yunho dalam hati. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, kemudian dengan perlahan di angkatnya tubuh mungil itu.

"OMO!" pekik Yoochun kaget, dia tau siapa _yoeja_ yang sekarang dalam gendongan Yunho. Ya iyalah tahu, dia sudah sering di ajak atasannya ini untuk men_stalker yoeja_ itu.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Junsu bingung, karena kelihatannya dua namja ini sudah kenal _yoeja_ yang tergeletak tadi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, Chun." perintah Yunho, Dia kini berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Junsu.

"Nanti aku ceritakan, sayang." Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu pelan, mengikuti langkah Yunho.

"Ambil kunciku di saku, Chun." Yoochun mendekati Yunho dan merogoh saku namja itu.

Yoochun membuka pintu belakang mobil Yunho. Membukanya lebar-lebar demi memudahkan masuknya Yunho yang tengah menggendong Jaejoong. Dengan susah payah Yunho masuk mobil, di pangkunya tubuh Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Junsu ikut masuk ke mobil, mereka duduk di depan.

Yoochun mengemudikan mobil Yunho dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia tahu harus buru-buru tapi dia tak mau membahayakan nyawa orang-orang yang di bawanya sekarang, kalau dia menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu duduk di ruang tunggu di sebuah rumah sakit. Yunho duduk di ujung tepat di depan pintu tempat pemeriksaan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu duduk di tempat agak jauh. Yoonchun sudah menceritakan tentang perkosaan yang di lakukan Yunho. Raut wajah Junsu tampak bingung, ada rasa tak percaya. Tapi tak mungkin jugakan Yoochun bohong.

.

.

.

Klek

.

.

.

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka. Sosok _yoeja_ mungil keluar dari ruangan itu, sosok itu mengenakan jas putih. Dapat di pastikan _yoeja_ itu adalah dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Yunho. Dia kini sudah berdiri di depan dokter itu. Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan mendekati mereka. Penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Apa anda suami pasien?" Yunho melongo mendapat pertanyaan dari dokter itu. "pasien hanya kelelahan, kelihatannya dia juga mengalami _shock_." tutur dokter itu. "Oh ya, kalau saya lihat pasien kelihatannya sedang hamil muda, tapi masih ragu juga, saya bukan dokter kandungan. untuk lebih jelasnya coba periksa ke dokter kandungan saja" lamjut dokter itu.

DEG

Hamil!

Benarkah _yoeja _hamil?

Kalau benar _yoeja_ itu hamil, Apakah itu anakku?, pertanyaan itu hinggap di kepala Yunho. Yunho membuang nafasnya , kepalanya tiba-tiba seperrti di hantam palu besar. Inikah buah yang harus di petik dari kebodohannya?.

" Baiklah! Pasien akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Saya permisi dulu." pamit dokter itu.

Yunho terduduk dan tertunduk lemas kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Otaknya benar-benar kosong sekarang, tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Bagaimana reaksi orangtuanya kalau sampai mereka tahu semua ini?.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab _Oppa_." ujar Junsu yan sekarang telah duduk di samping Yunho. Yunho semakin tertunduk dalam mendengar ucapan Junsu. "dia butuh dukungan mu _Oppa, _lagi pula hal itu bisa terjadi karena kecerobohan _Oppa_." Yunho hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Junsu, dala hati dia membenarkan ucapan dari tunangan sahabatnya ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja Chunnie_ Oppa._ Aku rasa Yunho _Oppa _perlu waktu berdua dengan gadis itu." ajak Junsu pada Yoochun. Yoochun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kami pulang dulu _hyung._ Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau terjadi sesuatu." Yoochun menepuk pelan bahu Yunho, Ynho mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, kemudian tersenyum sendu pada keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho kini duduk di samping ranjang rawat Jaejoong. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan wajah damai Jaejoong. Yunho menyesal telah menodai gadis cantik yang sekarang terbaring di depannya. Pandangan mata Yunho jatuh pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, kemudian meraihnya. Di ciumnya pelan bekas jahitan di pergelangan tangan itu. Yunho bukannya tidak tahu bekas luka itu, _Yoeja _ini pasti berusaha bunuh diri.

"Ini pasti sakit, _Mianhe._" bisik Yunho pelan.

Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrttt

Suara getar ponsel Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho dari kegiatannya, di raihnya ponsel yang tadi di taruhnya di meja nakas. Tanpa melihat ID penelpon Yunho langsung menggeser _icon_ berwarna hijau pada layar ponsel tersebut.

"Yoebboseo_" _Sapa Yunho.

"**Siapa ini. kenapa ponsel joongie ada padamu!" **teriakan menggema dari seberang.

"Maaf,dia sedang pingsan. Saya Jung Yunho" jelas Yunho, meski orang di seberang sana sudah berteriak padanya tadi tapi dia harus tetap sopan.

"**Apa!" **si penelpon berteriak kaget. "**dimana kalian?" **tanya si penelpon kemudian

"Seoul Hospital" jawab Yunho singkat.

Tut Tut Tut

Tanpa mengucap salam si penelpon itu langsung mematikan sambungannya. Yunho mengernyit heran, benar-benar tidak sopan, pikir Yunho. Yunho meletakkan kembali ponsel Jaejoong di atas nakas. Dia tahu, tidak sopan memang mengangkat telpon orang lain tanpa permisi tapi disini Yunho hanya mengantisipasi, siapa tahu ada hal penting.

.

.

.

.

**Other side  
**

.

.

Heechul memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Dia baru saja menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong. Dia sekarang ini tidak sendiri, ada Hankyung di sampingnya yang duduk di belakang kemudi,sedang Kyuhyun duduk di bangku belakang. Terpatri senyum mengerikan di bibir Heechul sesaat setelah dia mematikan ponselnya. Hankyung mengernyit heran menatap ekspresi mengerikan di wajah Heechul.

"Kita ke Seoul Hospital, Hannie." ujar Heechul.

Tanpa banyak tanya Hankyung melajukan mobilnya menuju Seoul Hospital.

JUNG YUNHO, I GOT YOU

Seringai licik tersungging di bibir Heechul.

.

.

.

.

TBC

# Gomawo yang udah ripiu, maaf gak bisa sebut satu2, saya menghargai semua fandom, tidak ada maksud apa2

moga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Kalo ada salah penulisan harap maklum y...

last...

review please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : YunJae and Other's

Genre : Drama, Little Angst and Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari Mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar soal tulis menulis, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa normal dan sopan.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

BUAGH

BUAGH

DUAK

.

"Itu untuk kebodohanmu, Apa kau pikir adikku pelacur?!" teriakan Heechul kembali menggema.

.

BUAGH

BUAGH

DUAK

.

"Ini untuk semua luka yang di rasakan adikku!"

.

BUAGH

.

Jemari Heechul tergenggam erat dan melayang kembali menghantam wajah Yunho lagi. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari sudut bibir Yunho, dia hanya meringis. Sakit, ya iyalah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, punggung sudah patah rasa-rasanya. Beberapa kali tubuh besarnya menghantam pagar pembatas, ketika kaki jenjang Heechul melayang ke perutnya. Jangan salah, meskipun Heechul _yoeja _tapi dia memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang cukup baik, makanya tendangan dan pukulannya bertenaga.

Heechul berdiri di seberang Yunho, kedua tangan berada di pinggang. Nafasnya memburu naik turun. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras untuk menghajar Yunho. Ingin sekali dia menguliti tubuh _Namja_ itu. Kalau tidak ingat pesan dari _namjachingu_nya, ingin rasanya Heechul melempar Yunho dari atas sini. Kilat kemarahan masih tampak di kedua bola matanya.

"Mianhae" ujar Yunho lirih, di tengah usahanya berdiri.

Heechul tak menghiraukan Yunho, di ambilnya tas tangan dan sepatu _high heel_ yang tadi di lemparnya begitu saja. Merapikan penampilannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho, tak peduli bagaimana nantinya _namja _itu.

.

.

.

**flashback** on

.

.

.

_"eeuuugghh" lenguhan lirih keluar_ _dari bibir semerah **cherry** milik Jaejoong. Yunho yang tengah duduk di sofa seketika berdiri mendekati ranjang Jaejoong._

_"eeuuugghhh" kali ini kelopak mata Jaejoong bergerak, menandakan pemiliknya sedang berusaha membuka matanya._

_Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong membuka matanya. Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu. Bau obat menyapa indera penciumannya. Siapa yang membawanya ke tempat ini? tanyanya dalam hati.  
_

_"Kau sudah sadar, Jae" Ujar Yunho, ada perasaan lega saat melihat Jaejoong sudah sadar. Darimana Yunho tahu nama Jaejoong? dari Jesicca ( chap 2 ) kalo tidak salah._

_"KAU!" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang cukup di kenalnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati sosok **namja** yang telah memperkosanya ada satu ruangan dengannya. Dan sekarang **namja** itu tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Merasa terancam dengan situasi sekarang ini, Jaejoong meraih vas yang ada di nakas kemudia melemparnya ke arah Yunho.  
_

_PRAAAANNGG_

_Yunho berhasil berkelit, alhasil vas itu menghantam tembok di belakang Yunho. Jaejoong melempar bantal, dan kali ini bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah tampan Yunho.  
_

_"PERGI, JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Jaejoong bergerak mundur, dia ketakutan melihat Yunho. Bayangan kejadian sebulan yang lalu berkelebat di benaknya. Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar.  
_

_Yunho berhenti, dia termangu dengan reaksi penolakan Jaejoong. Miris melihat **yoeja** itu kini telah berdiri ketakutan. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, kakinya sudah lemas tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya hingga Jaejoong kini menggunakan meja nakas untuk menyangga tubuhnya._

_"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, Jae. Sungguh." ujar Yunho, berjalan pelan mendekati Jaeoong, dan Jaejoong pun kembali menggeser tubuhnya._

_"PERGI! Aku mohon. Jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku bukan pelacur...hiks." isakan ketakutan meluncur dari bibir merah itu. Jaejoong sudah merosot di lantai, tubuhnya menempel pada tembok dengan kedua tangan menutupi dadanya. Jaejoong meringkuk ketakutan.  
_

_"Mianhae...Mianhae...Mianhae..." Yunho berlutut tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong._

_"PERGI!" usir Jaejoong lagi, tapi Yunho masih di tempatnya._

_Yunho sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia harus minta maaf meski di tolak dan dia akan bertanggung jawab kalau memang Jaejoong benar-benar hamil._

_"Aku sadar aku salah, Jae. Maafkan aku" Yunho mencoba mendekati Jaejoong, meraih jemari ramping yoeja mungil itu._

_"Jangan...aku mohon. Hiks...hiks" Ujar Jaejoong lirih, menepis genggaman tangan Yunho. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya._

_"Dengar Jae. Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Mianhae Jae...Mianhae" Yunho semakin mendekati Jaejoong, menangkup wajah cantik **yoeja** cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya._

_"Jangan...hiks...hiks..." Bulir airmata membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong, di pejamkan matanya seerat mungkin. Berada begitu dekat dengan Yunho membuat Jaejoong benar-benar ketakutan._

_Ada rasa nyeri di sudut hati Yunho saat melihat bulir airmata yang keluar dari dua mata indah Jaejoong. Begitu takutkah **Yoeja** ini padanya? tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Yunho mengakui kesalahannya, dia sadar telah menyakiti Jaejoong dan dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya mulai sekarang._

_"Mianhae." bisik Yunho, " Buka matamu, Jae" pinta Yunho, masih dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras, Siapapun tolong aku! jerit Jaejoong dalam hati._

_"Kumohon, Jae. Buka matamu, lihat aku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, Jae." pinta Yunho lagi tapi hal itu tidak di indahkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kuat._

_"Jangan...hiks...hiks..." Racau Jaejoong. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Yunho yang menangkup wajahnya._

_"Dengar Jae. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu. Secepatnya." Yunho sedikit meringis merasakan perih di kedua tangannya yang di cengkram Jaejoong._

_"TIDAK!" Jerit Jaejoong nyaring. Entah kekuatan darimana Jaejoong tiba-tiba melepaskan tangan Yunho dari wajahnya kemudian mendorong tubuh besar itu hingga terjengkang ke belakang._

_Jaejoong berlari ke arah pintu. Belum sempat gagang pintu di raihnya, Yunho sudah mencekal pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jaejoong berusaha menghempaskan tangan Yunho tapi kekuatannya tidak sebesar Yunho, Jaejoong meringis sakit karena genggaman Yunho yang erat._

_"Lepas...hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong semakin histeris, tangan kirinya berusaha membuka genggaman tangan Yunho._

_"Aku tak kan melepasmu sebelum Kau mendengar penjelasanku!" seru Yunho keras. Bukan membentak tapi lebih pada nada yang penuh intimidasi._

_"Hiks...hiks...lepas. Aku tak butuh apa-apa darimu. Lepaskan aku, aku mohon." pinta Jaejoong menghiba._

_._

_._

_BRAK_

_._

_._

_Belum sempat Yunho berucap, pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong sudah terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sosok Heechul, Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Heechul melotot tajam ke arah Yunho. Merasa genggaman tangan Yunho mengendur, Jaejoong tak membuang kesempatan itu. Di lepaskannya tangannya kemudian berlari ke arah Heechul._

_"Eonni." Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukan Heechul. Heechul tersenyum pada sang adik. Membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, Joongie?" tanya Heechul, di jawab gelengan pelan oleh Jaejoong. Masih terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari **cherry** **lips** Jaejoong._

_Heechul menatap Yunho tajam, ketika menggiring tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjangnya kembali. Yunho merasa tak nyaman mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Heechul. Perasaan bersalah kembali menggelayuti Yunho, matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong. Heechul mendudukkan tubuh Jaejoong di pinggir ranjang. Jaejoong hanya menurut._

_"Istirahatlah, Eonni akan pergi sebentar," tutur Heechul, jemarinya menghapus lelehan airmata di pipi Jaejoong._

_"Kyu, tolong jaga Joongie." pinta Heechul pada sepupunya, Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mendekati ranjang Jaejoong._

_"Hannie tetaplah disini, aku pergi sebentar" Heechul berjalan mendekati Hankyung, memberi kecupan singkat di bibir **namja** china itu. Hankyung mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Heechul, dia hanya tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipi mulus **yoeja**nya._

_"Jangan bertindak gegabah, beri pelajaran secukupnya saja." pesan Hankyung. Sejujurnya Hankyung ingin menemani Heechul, tapi **yoeja **itu tak membiarkan Hankyung ikut campur. Alasannya ini bukan urusan Hankyung, Jaejoong adalah adiknya, jdi dia sendiri yang harus membereskan masalah ini. Kadang Hankyung merasa tak berguna, Heechul terlalu mandiri._

_Heechul melangkah menuju pintu, menoleh pada Yunho. Memberikan death glare dan seringai mengerikan pada Yunho. Bulu kuduk Yunho seketika berdiri, merinding ngeri. Kau dalam bahaya Jung.  
_

_"Ikut aku, Jung!" Seru Heechul tajam. Yunho meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah._

_Heechul melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong. Di ikuti Yunho dan pandangan iba dari ketiga orang yang masih ada di dalam ruang rawat itu._

_Apa yang akan di lakukan Heechul Eonni yah? tanya kyuhyun dalam hati._

_Semoga Chullie tidak kelepasan, doa Hankyung dalam hati._

_Jangan buat masalah, Eonni. Rintih Jaejoong dalam hati, dia sangat tahu bagaimana kakaknya itu, meski dia benci pada Yunho tapi ada terselip rasa khawatir di hatinya untuk Yunho._

_Seolah mengerti akan bahaya yang mengancam ayahnya, janin yang ada dalam rahim Jaejoong berulah. Jaejoong meremas pelan perutnya kala merasa perutnya seperti di remas. Kening mengernyit, menahan sakit._

.

.

.

_Mereka masih saling diam dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung Seoul Hospital. Kali ini Heechul tak kan melepas Yunho. Dia berjanji akan memberi pelajaran berharga pada Yunho, supaya **namja** itu lebih dapat menghargai wanta, apapun profesinya._

_"Keluar!" perintah Heechul. Yunho menurut, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan **yoeja** itu, tapi dia yakin kalau sekarang ini dia sedang dalam bahaya. atau yang lebih parah dia akan pulang tinggal nama._

_Heechul melempar tasnya, kemudian menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Melepas high heelnya, Sekali lagi di layangkannya tatapan tajam ke arah Yunho._

_"Kau tahu joongie adikku satu-satunya. Sejak kecil aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Tujuan hidupku adalah membahagiakannya. Aku tak pernah melukainya sedikitpun, tapi KAU! KAU SUDAH MERUSAKNYA JUNG. KAU MEMBUATNYA BERPIKIR UNTUK MENGAKHIRI HIDUPNYA, KAU TAHU HATIKU SAKIT, MELIHATNYA SETIAP MALAM MENANGIS. APA KAU TAHU, HATIKU SAKIT MELIHAT DIA MENJERIT HISTERIS SAAT TAHU DI DALAM RAHIMNYA TUMBUH JANIN HASIL PERBUATANMU?, APA KAU TAHU RASANYA JUNG? DENGAR, KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA JUNG YUN-HO!" teriak Heechul kencang, telunjuknya teracung tepat di depan wajah Yunho._

_Yunho tercekat mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Heechul. Jadi benar **yoeja** itu hamil. Tuhan lindungi aku, aku masih ingin melihat anakku, doanya dalam hati. Ada perasaan bahagia menyusup di hatinya.  
_

_._

_BUAGH_

_._

_Tangan terkepal Heechul menghantam wajah tampan Yunho. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Yunho._

_"uuuurrgghh" erangnya pelan._

.

.

.

**flashback off**

.

.

.

.

~ I'M SORRY ~

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya, _Hyung?"_ pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Park Yoochun.

Yoochun heran saja, setengah jam yang lalu atasan yang juga sahabatnya ini muncul di depan pintu apartemennya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Baju yang berantakan, wajah yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir kalau Yunho baru saja mengalami kasus perampokan. Tapi pemikiran itu hilang saat Yunho menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Kalau dia namja aku pasti membalasnya, _pabbo."_ Yunho mengernyit saat Yoochun nengoleskan obat luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau yang _pabbo, Hyung._ Kau berani memukul Jaejoong waktu itu." ujar Yoochun, tangan kembali mengoleskan obat luka di wajah Yunho.

"AAWWW...YAK! kau bisa lebih pelankan Park _pabbo_ Yoochun." teriakan nyaring meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yunho, kala di rasakannya Yoochun mengoleskan obat luka itu dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan perawat _Hyung._ Aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik, kalau kau tidak terima pulang saja sana. Ck! merepotkan" Yoochun berdecak sebal.

"Aish!" Yunho mendesah frustasi.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi dari Seoul Hospital?" tanya Yoochun setelah membereskan peralatan untuk membersihkan luka Yunho. Mereka kini tengah duduk santai di depan tv.

.

.

.

Yunho mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah Yoochun dan Junsu pergi dari Rumah Sakit. Yoochun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sok mengerti. Padahal tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Aku ingin tanya,_hyung._ Sebenarnya kau ingin minta maaf atau memperkosa_ yoeja_ itu lagi?" tanya Yoochun tanpa beban.

"YAK! apa maksudmu Park Yoochun. tentu saja aku ingin minta maaf!" teriak Yunho kesal.

"Kalau kau minta maaf, kau tidak perlu memaksanya seperti itu. Biarkan dia melihat usahamu_ hyung. _Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau memang layak di maafkan. Semua butuh proses _hyung._ Jangan tiba-tiba begitu, sangat wajar kalau dia beranggapan kau akan memperkosanya lagi." nasehat Yoochun panjang lebar.

Yunho terperangah mendengar nasehat Yoochun. Tumben sekali kali ini Jidat ini benar, pikir Yunho.

"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan luka-luka ini, _hyung_?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Kali ini dengan menunjuk luka-luka yang bertebaran di tubuh Yunho.

Yunho melirik Yoochun sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Sejujurnya dia sedikit malu menceritakan dirinya yang di hajar Heechul. Bagaimanapun Yunho itu _namja,_ gengsinya cukup besar untuk sekedar mengakui kalau dia kalah dari Heechul. Ralat, bukan kalah tapi mengalah.

"Hahahaha...Kau di hajar singa betina rupanya, _Hyung."_ tawa Yoochun pecah saat Yunho menceritakan bagaimana Heechul menghajarnya.

"Aku tidak sedang cerita lucu PARK YOOCHUN! Aish!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya kasar, sia-sia rasanya dia cerita pada _Namja_ Park ini. Bukannya kasihan, Yoochun justru tertawa lebar. Di tariknya kembali pujian yang tadi sempat di berikan pada Yoochun, menyesal.

"Itu akibat dari perbuatanmu sendiri, _hyung._ terimalah dengan ikhlas." Yoochun menepuk pelan pundak Yunho.

"Aku tahu, Aku sudah minta maaf, Chun."

"Biar ku tebak, mereka tidak memaafkanmu kan." Yunho mengangguk lemah.

Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan. Badan dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Sulit mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong, apalagi dari kakaknya itu.

"Dia hamil, Chun." ujar Yunho pelan. Mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"MWO!" Yoochun berdiri tiba-tiba, teriakannya menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru apartementnya.

"Kau mau membuatku tuli, Jidat!" seru Yunho kesal. Yoochun memasang cengiran kudannya. Dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf V.

"Lalu, apa benar yang di kandungnya itu anakmu,_ hyung_?" pertanyaannya bodoh yang di layangkan Yoochun membuat Yunho naik darah. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yunho menggeplak jidat lebar Park Yoochun.

.

PLETAK

.

"_appo hyung_" ringis Yoochun sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah merah.

"Jangan bicara seenak jidatmu, Park Yoochun. Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparmu ke sungai Han." sungut Yunho kesal.

"_Mian hyung_, keceplosan." Yoochun kembali memberikan tanda V dengan jarinya.

Yunho kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya terpejam merasakan Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya dia cukup malas bercerita masalahnya pada Yoochun, tapi pada siapa lagi dia akan bercerita. Yunho tidak begitu dekat dengan orangtuanya, dengan kedua adiknya pun dia tidak dekat. Kalaupun berbagi, kebanyakan kedua adiknya itu yang bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka. Yoochun kadang bisa memberi masukan yang baik walau kadang banyak tidaknya.

"_Hyung,_ aku ingin tanya." ijin Yoochun. Yunho hanya berdehem menanggapi ucapan Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana rasanya vagina Jaejoong, apa sempit_,hyung_?" Yoochun menerawang membayangkan sesuatu, entah apa itu

Seketika Yunho membuka matanya lebar, mendelik ke arah Yoochun. Dahinya berkedut membentuk persimpangan. Yoochun meneguk ludahnya susah payah, dengan pelan Yoochun menggeser tubuhnya. Cengiran lebarnya terkembang, dan dengan kekuatan penuh Yoochun berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"PARK YOOCHUUUUUUNNNN!" Teriakan Yunho menggelegar.

.

.

.

TBC

**MIAN KALO POSTNYA AGAK LAMA. ADA YANG BILANG FF SAYA GK DAPAT FEELNYA,**

**SAYA SUDAH BERUSAHA SEBAIK MUNGKIN, MIAN ATAS KETIDAKNYAMANANNYA.**

**SAYA BARU SADAR KALO MENULIS ITU SULIT, APALAGI TULISAN YANG TIDAK TERKONSEP MACAM PUNYA SAYA. KALO TAHU GINI DULU SAYA PILIH JURUSAN BAHASA AJA WAKTU SMA.**

**GOMAWO UNTUK RIPIUNYA, BIKIN SAYA KETAWA SENDIRI BACANYA, BIKIN SEMANGAT SAAT HARUS KEMBALI NULIS.**

**SEMPAT KEPIKIRAN HIATUS GEGARA MACET IDE.**

**MOGA CHAP INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN, MIAN KALO MASIH BANYAK TYPO**

**~ RIPIU PLIIIISSSS ~**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : YunJae and Other

Genre : Drama, Little Angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Rate : M

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, gaje, garing, banyak typo, tidak sesuai EYD, masih butuh banyak belajar, terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa normal dan sopan.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Dua buah mobil mewah terparkir rapi di depan "HEEJOONG" butik. Sepasang suami istri keluar dari mobil pertama. Mereka tampak serasi dan mesra meski usia mereka tidak muda lagi. Di lihat dari cara berpakaiannya mereka jelas bukan dari kalangan orang biasa. Yap! mereka adalah Jung Yonghwa dan Jung Seohyun. Kalian sudah past tahukan siapa mereka?. Mereka adalah orang tua dari Jung Yunho, Jung Jesicca dan Jung Changmin.

Sosok tinggi semampai yang tampak anggun dengan _mini dress_ merah keluar dari mobil kedua, di susul _namja_ tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang tampak pas di tubuhnya. Memlemparkan senyum penuh cinta pada _yoeja_ yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. Kemudian Sosok tinggi menjulang dengan baju casual, turun terakhir kali dari mobil itu.

"Aaawww. Yah! _hyung_ kenapa tidak membuka pintu untukku sich." pekik Jung Changmin kesal, kepalanya terantuk pintu karena terlalu terburu-buru saat membuka mobil itu.

"Jangan manja Minnie, aku saja keluar sendiri kok." sahut sang kakak, Jung Jesicca. "Letakkan makananmu Minnie, Heechul _Eonni_ bisa mengamuk kalau kau mengotori butiknya nanti" omel Jesicca, di ikuti kikikan geli dari _namja_ berdimple yang kini berdiri di sebelah Jesicca.

"Kau jangan menertawaiku, Siwon _hyung._ Awas kau, akan ku adukan Yunho_ hyung_." bibir Changmin mengerucut sebal.

"Kau pikir Yunho akan membelamu, aku tak yakin itu." jawab Siwon acuh tak acuh.

"Aish! _Umma..._" Changmin menghampiri ibunya,merajuk. Bergelayut manja di lengan ibunya itu.

"Turuti apa yang di katakan kakakmu, Minnie." Suara tegas dari sang Ayah berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan Changmin, menghasilkan desahan kecewa dari _namja_ tinggi ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk." ajak Ny. Jung. Di jawab anggukan setuju dari yang lain. Changmin meletakkan makanan yang di bawanya dalam mobil kemudian menyusul yang lainnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam Butik. Sesuai dengan janji yang di buat, hari ini mereka akan _fitting_ baju pernikahan. Sebenarnya hanya Jesicca dan Siwon yang melakukan _fitting _baju pernikahan, kalau yang lain tidak perlu begitu-begituan. Butik ini adalah butik langganan Jesicca, pemiliknya a.k.a Kim Heechul adalah _Sunbae_ Jesicca masa kuliah dulu, meski mereka beda jurusan waktu itu. Tapi mereka di pertemukan di sebuah organisasi yang sama.

Lalu kemana sulung dari keluarga Jung a.k.a Jung Yunho?. Dia akan menyusul nanti. Itu sich katanya. Tapi lebih dari alasan itu, sebenarnya Yunho masih ragu menemui dua Kim, meski kali ini tujuannya berbeda.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu." seoarang pegawai menyambut ramah kedatangan keluarga Jung.

"Apa Heechul _Eonni_ ada?" tanya Jesicca pada pegawai yang bertugas menyambut tamu itu.

_"Sajangnim_ sedang ada urusan lain Nona, yang ada Nona Kim Jaejoong." terang pegawai tadi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"eehhhmmm...baiklah, kami ingin _fitting_ baju. Tolong beritahu Jaejoong." ujar Jesicca lagi.

"Baik silahkan duduk." pegawai itu melangkah pergi.

Jesicca duduk bergabung dengan yang lain. Senyumnya tampak cerah. Ya iyalah! siapa yang tidak senang kalau sebentar lagi akan menikah?. Tangannya bergelayut manja pada lengan calon suaminya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum berdimple dari sang _namja._ Bungsu Jung yang ada duduk di depannya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kemesraan yang di tunjukkan sang kakak.

"Kalau kau ingin seperti ini, carilah _yoejachingu._ Minnie." ujar Jesicca menggoda Changmin.

"Benar Minnie, Jangan ikuti _hyung_mu, yang sepertinya tidak menyukai _yoeja."_ tutur sang calon kakak ipar.

"Apa maksudmu_, Hyung?_ jangan-jangan kau berpikir Yunho _Hyung gay?"_ mata Changmin mendelik ke arah Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum. Kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Wonnie. Yunho _oppa_ hanya sedang mencari yang pas untuk jadi pendampingnya" ujar Jesicca lembut, dia tahu meski Changmin sangat cuek pada Yunho, tapi adiknya ini sangat _care_ pada kakak sulungnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dia tidak bermaksud menuduh Yunho. Hanya heran saja teman kuliahnya dulu itu belum memiliki _yoejachingu._ Bukankah semua yang di inginkan _yoeja_ bisa di penuhi Yunho, jadi kenapa Yunho belum punya pacar?. Mungkin benar ucapan Jesicca. Yunho sedang mencari yang pas.

.

.

.

"Anneyeong, _mian_ menunggu lama." sapa Jaejoong, merasa tidak enak karena membuat tamunya menunggu lama. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di sisa sofa yang ada di ruang itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Apa baju kami sudah siap Jae?" Tanya Jesicca _to the point._ Tak sabar rasanya ingin melihat bajunya.

"Semua sudah dan siap untuk _fitting,_ hanya..." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong sebuah suara.

"Anneyeong, mian terlambat." suara bass itu menyapa gendang telinga Jaejoong, Namja itu Jung Yunho. Menurunkan kacamata hitamnya kemudian tersenyum pada semua anggota keluarganya.

"Yunnie-ah, apa yang terjadi denganmu?. kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" Ny. Jung terpekik kaget melihat raut wajah anak sulungnya, beberapa plester menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho, belum lagi pipinya yang membiru.

"Kau punya musuh, Yun?" tanya sang Ayah.

"_Gwenchana_, _Appa, Umma_. Hanya salah paham saja." Yunho mencoba tersenyum. Matanya menangkap mata Jaejoong yang beberapa saat yang lalu memandangnya. Tidak lama karena kemudian _yoeja_ itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Ada perasaan bersalah di hati Jaejoong kala melihat hasil perbuatan kakaknya. Jaejoong meringis membayangkan Yunho yang waktu itu di pukuli sang Kakak. Pasti sakit, pikir Jaejoong.

"Oh ya, Jae. Ini _oppaku,_ Jung Yunho. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?" Jesicca beranjak dari sisi Siwon, menghampiri Yunho kemudian membawa Yunho ke hadapan Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong tegang seketika.

"A-anneyeong T-tuan J-jung." sapa Jaejoong, suara bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Ne, a-anneyeong." balas Yunho tergagap. Tangannya terulur untuk menyalami Jaejoong. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Eehhmm." suara deheman membuat Yunho menurunkan tangannya dan juga membuat Jaejoong menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul.

Heechul melangkah mendekati mereka. Senyum ramah terkembang di bibir _cherry_ serupa milik Jaejoong. Tapi tidak untuk Yunho, senyum itu lebih mirip seringai menakutkan.

Heechul berdiri di samping Jaejoong. Dia tahu adiknya ketakutan, Heechul membelai lembut lengan Jaejoong, seolah ingin menyampaikan pada sang adik bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk Jaejoong.

"Mianhae Tuan dan Ny. Jung, saya terlambat." Heechul membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah tidak apa, kami juga baru sampai. Lagipula Jaejoong sudah menyambut kami." tutur lembut Ny. Jung. Mereka sudah cukup kenal satu sama lain, karena Ny. Jung maupun Jesicca sering memesan baju dari butik ini. Sempat terlintas di otak Ny. Jung untuk menjadikan salah satu dari dua Kim itu menantunya, tapi segera di tepis, mengingat Kim Heechul sudah memiliki _namjachingu_ sedang Jaejoong di rasa masih terlalu muda untuk jadi istri Jung Yunho.

"Oh ya. Saya juga ingin minta maaf, karena kelalaian dari kami catatan untuk ukuran tubuh Tuan Jung Yunho hilang. Jadi kami harus mengukurnya ulang." Jelas Heechul sembari mengembangkan senyumnya dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri.

"Benarkah, sayang sekali." sesal Ny. Jung, tak lama kemudian _yoeja_ paruh baya itu tersenyum maklum.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kelalaian kami." Heechul kembali membungkukkan badannya, di ikuti Jaejoong. Kemudian tersenyum penuh sesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Bukankah dia ada di sini sekarang, Kau bisa mengukurnya kembali," tutur Tuan. Jung memecah suasana canggung.

"Baiklah! Joongie, bawa mereka ke ruang _fitting,_ biar aku yang mengukur Tuan Jung Yunho." Jaejoong mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah kakaknya.

"Aniyo, biar Jaejoong saja yang mengukur Yunho _Oppa,"_ sergah Jesicca, tampaknya _yoeja_ ini menyadari kalau pandangan mata kakaknya tak lepas dari _yoeja_ mungil yang tampak cantik dengan balutan _dress simple_ berwarna putih gading.

"E-eh...!" Jaejoong terpekik kaget, dia gugup mendengar penuturan Jesicca. Apakah harus dengannya? pikirnya.

"Kenapa, Jae? kau keberatan?" tanya Jesicca lagi, melempar senyum menggoda pada Yunho.

"A-aniyo..B-baiklah." jawab Jaejoong, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul, seakan meminta bantuan pada kakaknya.

"Biar aku yang mengukur Tuan Yunho, kau bisa mengantar mereka kan, Joongie?" Heechul berusaha mencegah keinginan Jesicca, bisa gawat mmbiarkan Jaejoong hanya berduaan dengan Yunho. Bisa-bisa adiknya di perkosa lagi, pikir Heechul parno sendiri.

"_Andwae_!" pekik Jesicca kesal, membuat mereka yang tadinya ingin melangkah mengikuti Jaejoong berhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Jesicca.

"Aish! _Nunna_ bisakah kita cepat, bukankah sama saja, Jaejoong _Nunna_ ataupun Heechul _Nunna._ Lagipula _Nunna_ bilang, waktu _Nunna_ tidak banyak. Kalau _Nunna_ banyak protes sampai nanti tidak selesai-selesai!" seru Changmin frustasi.

"Benar kata Minnie, sayang." Ujar Siwon lembut, di ikuti anggukan dari pasangan Jung.

_"Andwae!_ aku maunya dengan Heechul _Eonni,_ Aku lebih nyaman dengan Heechul _Eonni."_ Jesicca mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, kakinya di hentak-hentakkan.

Mereka semua menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Jesicca. Jesicca bukanlah _yoeja_ manja, tapi kali ini, lihatlah. Dia bersikap manja hanya karena urusan memilih Heechul atau Jaejoong. Seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Baiklah, _Eonni_ saja yang mengantar mereka. Biar aku yang mengukur Tuan Y-yunho" putus Jaejoong, dia membenarka ucapan Changmin, tidak akan selesai kalau mereka hanya memdebat siapa ikut siapa.

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong membuat senyum Jesicca semakin lebar. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu Yunho,kalau benar Yunho suka pada Jaejoong. Lagipula kalau kakaknya suka pada Jaejoong itu berarti kakaknya bukan _Gay,_ karena jujur saja Jesicca juga kepikiran ucapan Siwon tadi.

Lain Jesicca, lain pula reaksi Heechul. Matanya melotot tajam ke arah sang adik. Apa-apaan adiknya ini, apa dia tak tahu bahaya bisa mengancam kalau dia hanya berdua dengan Yunho, pikir Heechul. Jaejoong balas menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas, seakan berkata ~ yang penting semuanya selesai dan aku akan baik-baik saja~.

"Baiklah," Heechul benar-benar tak rela mengucapkan kata-kata ini. "Mari" ajaknya pada keluarga Jung yang lain minus Yunho.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong, menuju ke ruang _fitting_ yang ada di belakang bangunan utama, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Yunho ~ berani berbuat macam-macam, mati kau Jung ~. Yah kira-kira seperti itulah arti tatapan Heechul.

Jesicca berjalan paling belakang diantara mereka. Menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu lalu mengepalkan tangan seakan memberi semangat pada Yunho, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ulah Jesicca. Kalau boleh jujur, daripada senang dia lebih merasa gugup.

"Huuuft." Yunho membuang nafasnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"M-mari." ajak Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong Room

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mulai menyiapkan meteran dan kertas. Dia melangkah mendekati Yunho dengan tubuh gemetar, bukan menangis tapi takut. Kalau saja Jesicca tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin Jesicca tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya. Jaejoong merutuki mulutnya yang justru mengiyakan keinginan Jesicca.

"T-tolong l-lepas jas anda!" pinta Jaejoong. ( Tidak mungkinkan mengukur badan seseorang sementara orang tersebut memakai Jas, bisa-bisa bajunya entar kedodoran, secara bahan jaskan tebal.)

Yunho melepaskan Jasnya, kemudian menyampirkannya di kepala sofa yang ada di ruang itu. Kemeja putih tampak begitu pas membungkus tubuh sempurna Yunho. _Namja_ ini benar-benar tampan. Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Yunho.

"B-bisa anda b-berbalik." pinta Jaejoong ( mereka posisi berdiri ya ). Yunho menurut, dadanya berdegup kencang berada satu ruangan lagi dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengarahkan meterannya ke pundak Yunho, mengukur dari sisi pundak kiri ke pundak kanan. Jantung Yunho seakan meloncat keluar kala tangan ramping Jaejoong menyentuh permukaan pundaknya. Meski pundaknya sendiri masih tertutup kemeja, tapi entah mengapa jemari lembut Jaejoong seperti membawa aliran listrik yang di hantarkan ke tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya panas dingin seketika.

Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri kedua tangan Jaejoong. Indera penciumannya menangkap aroma maskulin khas pria dewasa. Aroma yang entah mengapa membuatnya semakin takut sekaligus nyaman.

Selesai dengan pundak Yunho, Jaejoong mulai mengukur panjang lengan Yunho. Di letakkannya meteran itu di pangkal lengan Yunho kemudian di tarik sampai di pergelangan tangan Yunho. Kemudian mengukur lebar lengan itu, mulai dari pangkal lengan, bagian siku dan yang terakhir pergelangan tang Yunho.

"Tolong angkat tangan anda." ujar Jaejoong. Yunho mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seperti penjahat yang tertangkap polisi. Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat Yunho. Apa dia tak pernah tak pernah di ukur? pikir Jaejoong. Dada Yunho berdesir hebat ketika melihat senyum Jaejoong, Kalau boleh meminta pada Tuhan. Dia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang agar di bisa menikmati senyum indah itu.

"Tidak harus seperti itu, cukup angkat sejajar dengan bahu anda." meski masih ada perasaan takut tapi Jaejoong berusaha bersikap profesional. Selama Yunho tidak melakukan pergerakan yang membahayakan, dia akan mencoba berkompromi.

Yunho mengikuti perintah Jaejoong. Di turunkannya lagi tangannya hingga sejajar dengan bahunya. Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya, untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan rasa takut yang menyergap hatinya. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Yunho lagi. Tangan kirinya membawa meteran melewati ketiak Yunho, kemudian meterannya di tarik dengan tangan kanannya. ini untuk mengetahui lingkar dada dari Yunho.

Yunho merasa bisa mati berdiri sekarang, berada di jarak terdekat dengan Jaejoong membuat kerja jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apalagi posisi Jaejoong tadi yang seperti sedang memeluknya membuat nafasnya tercekat. _God, save me, please!_ doa Yunho.

Jaejoong mengalungkan meterannya di leher Yunho, untuk mengukur lingkar leher _namja _itu. Jaejoong kemudian berjinjit untuk melihat angka yang tertera di meteran. Oh astaga! posisi seperti ini membuat Jaejoong seolah ingin mencium Yunho. Tapi tentu saja tidak. Kalau boleh jujur _yoeja_ ini sebenarnya tengah berperang dengan hatinya, Jaejoong ingin semua ini cepat selesai dan dia segera pergi dari hadapan Yunho. Tapi mengapa waktu berjan sangat lambat? keluh Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku kala tangan besar Yunho menyentuh perut ratanya. Gerakan tangannya berhenti, sentuhan tangan Yunho membuat pikirannya kacau, antara ingin menangis dan takut. Jaejoong sudah berusaha bersikap profesional, tapi ketakutannya akan Yunho ternyata kebih besar.

Yunho masih mendiamkan tangannya di atas perut Jaejoong, menunggu reaksi dari Jaejoong. Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong, Yunho mulai mengusap perut rata Jaejoong penuh sayang, senyumnya terkembang membayangkan dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan di menjadi seorang Ayah.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar takut, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Wajah putihnya memucat seketika. Airmatanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tolong aku, Jerit Jaejoong.

"Tolong S-singkirkan t-tangan a-anda." ujar Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar, seakan sadar Yunho segera menurunkan tangannya.

"Mianhae, berapa usianya, Jae." Yunho tersenyum canggung kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"B-bukan urusan anda" Jaejoong segera menjauh dari Yunho kemudian membereskan peralatannya.

"Aku mohon, Jae. Aku tahu, aku salah Jae. Tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku, Jae." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, membuat beberapa barang yang tadi sempat di bereskan, terburai di lantai.

"K-kenapa anda suka memaksa." Jaejoong melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Yunho, airmatanya mengaliri putihnya.

"Mian, Jae. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. _Damn!_ aku membuatnya semakin takut, rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

"Lalu apa! anda mau apa! hiks...hiks..." airmata Jaejoong semakin deras, Yunho tercekat, hatinya seperti di remas melihat airmata Jaejoong. Bukan, bukan airmata yang ingin di lihat Yunho. _Namja_ Jung ini sudah janji pada dirinya, Apapun yang terjadi dia akan berusaha membahagiakan Jaejoong.

"Jangan takut, Jae. Aku tak kan menyakitimu lagi. Itu janjiku." tutur Yunho mantap. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai tangan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong segera menepis tangan Yunho.

"Jangan sentuh aku...Hiks...hiks." isakan Jaejoong semakin keras, sebenarnya ketika menerima tawaran Jesicca tadi dia sudah mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk berada satu ruangan lagi dengan Yunho, tapi kenyataannya rasa takutnya mengalahkan apapun.

"M-mianhae." lirih Yunho, dia sendiri tak tahu, apa yang harus di lakukannya lagi

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, jangan tanya-tanya "dia" lagi, "dia" ...hiks..." lelehan airmata Jaejoong semakin deras.

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu Jae. Aku punya hak untuk tahu keadaannya, aku ayahnya Jae!" pekik Yunho gusar, dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa bicara seperti itu. Meskipun dia bersalah tapi dia juga berhak atas anak itu.

"Anda tidak punya hak apa-apa. Bukankah sebelumnya anda menganggap saya hanya seorang pelacur. Menurut anda jika anda sudah membayar saya urusan kita sudah selesai bukan, jadi anda tidak berhak apapun!" Jerit Jaejoong kesal. Yunho mendelik kaget mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"A-aku tidak menganggapmu begitu, Jae. Mianhae...Mianhae Jae." Yunho menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Anda menganggap saya seperti itu, apa anda lupa, anda memberikan saya uang sebelum saya pergi!" pekik Jaejoong gusar, airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku tahu, saat itu aku tidak tahu Jae. Aku benar-benar khilaf Jae. Aku mohon Jae, maafkan aku." pinta Yunho. Dia kini berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin mendapat maaf Jaejoong tapi dia juga sadar sangat sulit bagi Jaejoong memaafkannya, perbuatannya dulu tentu membawa trauma tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

"Baik...saya akan memaafkan anda. Tapi dengan satu syarat!" putus Jaejoong akhirnya. kedua tangannya menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

_"Jeongmal... apa_ syaratnya Jae?, aku akan berusaha akan memenuhinya, apapun itu!" seru Yunho senang. Dia kini berdiri dan terlonjak senang. Harapannya terkabul sekarang saatnya membahagiakan Jaejoong. Dia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada _yoeja_ ini tapi dia janji, dia akan mencintai Jaejoong seandainya Jaejoong benar-benar memaafkannya dan mau bersamanya.

"Menjauh dari saya, jangan pernah ada di hadapan saya lagi, kalau anda bisa melakukan itu. Saya akan memaafkan Anda." ucap Jaejoong telak, kemudian segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Yunho merasa bagai terjatuh ke jurang yang dalam. Baru saja dia merasa senang karena pada akhirnya Jaejoong memaafkannya, tapi seketika itu juga di hempaskan ketika Jaejoong memintanya menjauhi _yoeja_ itu. Tidak, dia tidak bisa menjauhi Jaejoong,ada anak yang akan selalu membuat mereka terikat bukan. Lalu kenapa Jaejoong memintanya menjauhinya? begitu bencikan Jaejoong padanya? tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho merosot seketika, kakinya lemas, airmatanya mulai keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Yunho menangkup wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata. Dia menangis sekarang, Yunho tak peduli meskipun orang menganggapnya cengeng.

"Mianhae...Mianhae..." Gumamnya lirih.

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya melihat Yunho yang seperti itu. Airmatanya juga ikut mengalir. Hatinya ingin memaafkan _namja_ itu, tapi egonya berkata lain.

.

.

.

Ironis

.

.

.

TBC

**^_^ Kyaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**jangan minta saya nulis panjang-panjang, tangan saya pegal nich.**

**#ditimpukreader**

** Mian untuk semua kesalahan dalam ff saya ya, moga chap ini memuaskan.**

**Kenapa harus Yonghwa dan Seohyun? karena mereka cukup serasi waktu di WGM, jadinya yach gitu dech.**

**Kenapa harus Siwon? Biar siwon g nganggur aja, makanya tak kasih peran dia.**

**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW DAN MEMFAVORIT CERITA SAYA.**

**GOMAWO JUGA UNTUK SEMUA MASUKANNYA SELAMA INI.**

**oh ya...saya buat ff baru lho**

**"Honest to me please!"**

**baca yach...**

**Review pliiissss**

**~ CHO EVIL~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little Angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Yunho tampak terhuyung keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu _mansion_ keluarga Jung. Dengan masih terhuyung Yunho mengetuk pintu itu dengan brutal.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

.

.

Yunho meracau tak jelas menunggu pintu itu di buka. Sangat tampak sekali kalau namja ini dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Jangan tanya kenapa rumah sebesar itu tidak ada belnya. Hei! Yunho sedang mabuk, jadi dia tidak ingat kalau rumahnya sudah ada belnya.

.

.

Sesosok _yoeja_ paruh baya membuka pintu itu. Matanya melotot kaget melihat Yunho meringkuk di depan pintu. Seketika _yoeja_ itu menghampiri Yunho.

"Astaga! Tuan Muda!" pekik _yoeja_ itu. _Yoeja _paruh baya itu kini sedang mencoba membangunkan san Tuan Muda.

"Bibi park ada apa?" tanya Changmin yang kebetulan mendengar pekikan kepala pelayan di mansion Jung. "Astaga!" Changmin ikut terpekik melihat tubuh Yunho yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

Changmin menghampiri Yunho, mengangkat tubuh besar Yunho hingga duduk, dengan cepat Changmin mengalungkan tangan kanan Yunho di pundaknya, kemudian memapah Yunho masuk ke dalam Mansion.

"Bibi park tolong bangunkan _Appa_ dan _Umma!"_ Perintah Changmin pada Bibi park. Kemudian dia melangkah ke ruang keluarga. Merebahkan tubuh Yunho di sofa panjang di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Tuan dan Ny Jung menghampiri Changmin di ruang keluarga. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Yunho sudah tergeletak di kursi dengan mulut tak berhenti meracau.

"Apa yang terjadi Minnie?" tanya Ny. Jung, dia berjalan mendekati Yunho, berlutut di hadapan putra Sulungnya. Di usapnya dahi Yunho penuh sayang.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Umma. Hyung_ sudah tergeletak di depan pintu saat aku datang." jelas Changmin, sedikit cemas melihat kondisi Yunho.

"Yunnie-ya." panggil Ny Jung lirih, tangannya tak berhenti mengusap dahi Yunho.

"Dia membenciku _Umma,_ dia memintaku menjauhinya _Umma."_ Racau Yunho dengan mata terpejam, setetes airmata meluncur dari sudut mata musangnya.

"Siapa sayang? Siapa yang berbuat seperti itu padamu?" Ny Jung juga ikut menangis. Selama menjadi ibu dari seorang Jung Yunho, Jung Seohyun tidak pernah melihat putra sulungnya seperti ini. Pastilah orang itu sangat istimewa sampai putranya menangisinya.

"Aku telah menyakitinya, _Umma."_ Yunho sudah terisak, menempatkan kepalanya pada bahu sang ibu.

Ny Jung mengusap sayang kepala Yunho. Tuan Jung dan Changmin terdiam membisu melihat Yunho. Di mata mereka Yunho bukanlah orang yang lemah. Yunho juga bukan orang yang suka mabuk, tapi sekarang lihatlah. Yunho terlihat rapuh dalam pelukan _Umma_nya.

"Ceritakan pada _Umma,_ Yunnie-ya. Ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan, Sayang!" Ujar lembut Ny. Jung. Sebagai ibu, dia merasa terluka melihat putra kesayangannya seperti ini.

"Sakit _Umma,_ sakit." Yunho melepas pelukan _Umma_nya dan memukul-mukul dadanya. Ny Jung menangis pelan melihat Yunho. Betapa bodohnya dia yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana Yunho di luar sana. Betapa tak bergunanya dia sebagai ibu, hingga ini pun dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Yunnie-ya...cerita pada _Umma,_ sayang." Ny Jung menangkup wajah Yunho yang basah karena airmata yang terus meleleh.

"Kim Jaejoong _mianhae..hiks...hiks...mianhae..."_ racau Yunho lagi, kali ini airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sayang. Yunnie-ya...cerita semua sama _Umma,_ sayang!" Ny Jung tampak kalut menghadapi Yunho. Kerutan heran tercetak di dahi kedua Jung, Jung Yonghwa dan Jung Changmin.

Kenapa _hyung_ menyebut Jae _nunna_ ya? tanya Changmin dalam hati.

"Aku...aku telah memperkosanya _Umma,_ aku menyakitinya. Dia membenciku _Umma,_ dia menyuruhku menjauhinya _Umma._ Dia tak ingin ku sentuh _Umma._ Aku ingin menyentuhnya _Umma,_ aku ingin menyentuh anakku." Yunho merosot dari sofa yang di tempatinya. Memeluk erat tubuh _Umma_nya, menangis semakin keras.

.

.

JDEEEEERRRR

.

.

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, mereka semua tampak terperangah mendengar penuturan Yunho. Apa maksud Yunho? pertanyaan yang sama melingkupi pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jesicca yang tadi terbangun karena mendengar keributan yang terjadi, mematung di ujung tangga mendengar penuturan kakak laki-lakinya.

"A-apa!" Ny Jung tergagap mendengar penuturan putranya. Yunho sedang mabuk, lalu apakah kata-katanya benar? Apakah ini hanya racauan anaknya? Tapi bukankah orang mabuk selalu jujur? Ny Jung menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeuuughh." lenguh Yunho, matanya memicing merasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yunho beringsut bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, matanya menatap ke sekeliling kamar itu. Sedikit heran karena dia kini berada di kamarnya di _Mansion_ Jung. Yunho memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan pusing yang menderanya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, sayang?" tanya Ny. Jung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar Yunho. Tersenyum hangat pada putranya.

_"Umma..."_ ujar Yunho lemah. Masih merasa bingung apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya kemarin sepulang dari butik Jaejoong, dia ke club dan minum-minum di sana. Bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di sini?

"Mandilah, _Umma_ sudah siapkan air hangat. Setelah itu, _Umma_ tunggu di meja makan!" Ny. Jung tersenyum lembut, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Yunho masih terdiam di atas ranjang. Dia sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, Bagaimana dia sampai di sini? Apa ada yang mengantarnya? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke kamar ini?

Sekelebat kejadian semalam menyapa ingatan Yunho. Astaga! Apa dia benar-benar mengatakan semua itu pada mereka? Yunho memukul kepalanya, menyadari kebodohannya. Sekarang yang harus di pikirkannya, Reaksi apa yang akan di berikan keluarganya nanti?

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Dia tampak gagah dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Meski masih ada luka lebam menghiasi wajah kecilnya.

"Duduklah!" suara tegas milik sang _Appa_ yang pertama kali menyapa pendengaran Yunho. Yunho duduk di dekat _Appa_nya, tepat di depan sang _Umma_ dan di samping Changmin. Jesicca duduk di samping Ny Jung.

Acara sarapan pun di mulai dengan diam, tak seperti biasanya yang ramai dengan celotehan Changmin atau perdebatan-perdebatan kecil yang biasanya terjadi. Kali ini hanya ada suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring dan garpu. Semua larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada kami, Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jaejoong?" Tuan Jung menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu dan langsung memberondong Yunho dengan pertanyaan.

_"Yeobo,_ biarkan Yunnie menyelesaikan makannya dulu." ujar Ny Jung lembut sambil mengusap tangan suaminya yang sudah terkepal di atas meja.

"Sejak semalam aku sudah menunggunya, Jadi sekarang jawab Jung Yunho!" seru Tuan Jung. Matanya berkilat marah menatap Yunho.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Makanan yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Yunho hanya menelan ludahnya, dia tahu _Appa_nya sedang marah. Kalau dia tidak salah dia masih berani membantah, tapi sekarang. Dia bersalah dan dia sedang di adili keluarganya.

"Aku memang sudah memperkosanya _Appa._ Saat itu Jaejoong datang ke apartementku. Aku pikir dia wanita penghibur yang di kirim Yoochun, _Appa._ Aku benar-benar tidak ta..." penjelasan Yunho terputus saat tangan besar _Appa_nya menampar pipinya. _Appa_nya sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi pandangan menusuk pada Yunho.

.

.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

.

.

Semua orang di ruang makan tercekat melihat kejadian itu. Ny Jung bahkan lebih _Shock,_ hampir 30 tahun dia mendampingi Jung Yonghwa. Belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat suaminya itu menampar anak-anak mereka. Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang mereka lakukan, Jung Yonghwa akan selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

_"Appa_ tidak pernah mengajarimu berbuat seperti itu, Yunho. Lalu apa tadi kau bilang, wanita penghibur yang di kirim Yoochun? Apa kau suka meniduri wanita-wanita seperti itu? Sampai-sampai kau tak bisa membedakan mana_ yoeja_ baik-baik atau bukan? Selama ini _Appa_ pikir kau sudah cukup mandiri dan bisa di andalkan. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertindak sebodoh itu? Apa kau tak punya otak? Kemana otak pintarmu saat kau melakukan tindakkan bejat itu JUNG YUNHO?" tangan Tuan Jung kembali terangkat untuk menampar Yunho. Ny Jung langsung berdiri dan menahan tangan suaminya.

"_Mianhae Appa." _Yunho menunduk semakin dalam. Rasanya seperti di datangi malaikat pencabut nyawa. _Appa_nya benar-benar menakutkan saat marah.

_"Yeobo,_ jangan." Ny Jung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, airmatanya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kau masih membela anak kurang ajar ini!" Pekik Tua Jung, menghempaskan tangan Ny Jung membuat Ny Jung tersungkur jatuh.

_"UMMA!"_ pekik Jesicca, membuat Yunho mengangkat kepala. Tuan Jung terhenyak dengan tindakannya dan Changmin langsung menghambur ke arah _Umma_nya.

_"Umma/ yeobo, gwenchana?"_ Tanya mereka bersamaan. Mereka kini tengah menghampiri Ny Jung. Raut khawatir tampak di wajah mereka. Ny Jung hanya tersenyum.

Tuan Jung mengangkat Tubuh Ny Jung untuk kembali duduk. Di lihatnya siku sang istri yang berdarah. Jesicca yang juga melihat siku sang _Umma_ yang berdarah langsung berlari ke dapur, mengambil kotak P3K.

_"Mianhae..."_ lirih Tuan Jung. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah mencelakai istrinya.

"Kau bukan seperti Jung Yonghwa yang ku kenal. Jung Yonghwa yang kukenal tidak pernah menggunakan emosinya. Dia selalu bisa berpikir realistis." mengusap pelan pipi suaminya, mencoba menyampaikan bahwa semua bisa di selesaikan dengan cara baik-baik.

"Bukankah kita keluarganya sayang, aku tahu Yunho salah tapi tidak akan selesai kalau kau memukulinya. Bukan seperti itu caranya, sayang." Ny Jung membelai lembut pundak _namja_nya. Memberi senyum menenangkan pada _namja_ belahan jiwanya itu.

Ny Jung sangat tahu, suaminya ini pasti kecewa dengan apa yang telah di lakukan Yunho. Tak dapat di pungkirinya juga hatinya berdenyut sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Putra kebanggaannya bisa melakukan hal serendah itu, apa dia telah salah mendidik Yunho? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Mianhae _Umma, Appa."_ ujar Yunho, sungguh dia menyesal. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Yunnie-ya, benarkah Jaejoong hamil?" Tanya Ny. Jung, suara lembutnya membuat Yunho kembali menatap Ummanya.

"Ne..." Yunho mengangguk mantap

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Yun." ujar Tuan Jung. Ucapannya sarat kemarahan. Yunho mengangguk kecil.

"Pantas saja kemarin Jaejoong ketakutan melihat, _Oppa._ Seperti melihat setan." Jesicca tiba-tiba muncul membawa kotak P3k, berjalan menghampiri Ny Jung. Kemudian mulai mengobati luka Ny Jung.

"Pantas saja Heechul _nunna_ sepertinya tak ikhlas melepas Jaejoong _nunna_ denganmu kemarin,_ hyung_." tutur Changmin, kemarin dia memperhatikan Heechul yang tampak gelisah dan tidak fokus saat Jesicca menanyakan beberapa hal.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama Kalau aku jadi Heechul _Eonni,_" timpal Jesicca. Yunho menunduk semakin dalam mendengar celotehan kedua adiknya. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar pada Jaejoong.

Ny Jung mengelus pelan kepala Yunho. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan putra sulungnya. Yunho menyesal, dia dapat melihat itu dari sorot mata musang putranya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, _Yeobo_!" seru Tuan Jung. Istrinya itu terlalu memanjakan anak-anak mereka, dan lagi Jung Seohyun selalu bisa membuat Jung Yonghwa menuruti keinginannya.

"Dia putraku, wajar aku memanjakannya." Ny Jung membawa Yunho ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Airmatanya menetes, lama sekali dia tak pernah lagi memeluk Yunho. Sejak Yunho memutuskan pergi dari _mansion _ini, putranya itu tak pernah lagi bermanja padanya.

_"UMMAAAAAA!" _pekikkan protes meluncur dari bibir Jesicca dan Changmin. Mereka tahu tidak ada yang bisa mengantikan posisi Yunho di hati Ny Jung.

"Kita ke rumah Jaejoong, kita akan meminta maaf, _umma_ yang akan memintanya menikah denganmu, sayang." Ny Jung memandang teduh Yunho.

"Tapi _Umma_..." ada keraguan ucapan Yunho.

"Jadilah _namja_ yang kuat Yun, namja yang bertanggung jawab atas segala perbuatannya. Seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak kalau kau tak ingin terjadi hal seperti ini." tutur Tuan Jung tegas.

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Membenarkan penuturan _Appa_nya, dia memang harus bertanggung jawab.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG APARTEMENT

.

.

.

"Tutup mulutmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Heechul tajam, mereka kini ada di ruang makan. Dan sedang berdebat sengit dengan sepupunya yang sedari tadi terus meracuni pikiran Jaejoong, adiknya.

"Dengar _Eonni,_ aku bicara sesuai kenyataan. Makin lama perut Jae _Eonni_ akan membesar, cepat atau lambat orang akan tahu kalau Jae _Eonni_ hamil. _Baby_ yang Jae _Eonni_ kandung itu butuh ayah. Jadi kalau menurutku, biarkan si Jung itu tanggung jawab." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Heechul semakin melotot tajam pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Jangan di tanya lagi, _yoeja_ berkulit susu itu kini hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Pusing, mendengar dan melihat pertengkaran saudaranya. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

_"Andwae!_ Aku tak kan mengijinkan Jung _Pabbo_ itu mendekati Joongie lagi!" pekik Heechul kesal.

"Mau sampai kapan, _Eonni?"_ pertanyaan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Heechul. Benar kata Kyuhyun, sampai kapan? Cepat atau lambat perut adiknya akan membesar. Akan banyak orang yang mungkin bertanya, apalagi pelanggan butiknya cukup banyak.

"A-aku akan mencarikan _namja_ lain, asal bukan Jung _pabbo_ itu!" Heechul masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

_"Aigo, Eonni pabboya!"_ Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal melihat ke_pabbo_an sepupunya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar, kepalaku sakit mendengar teriakan kalian." akhirnya yang sedang di bicarakan ikut angkat bicara. Kim Jaejoong masih memijat kepalanya. Ia benar-benar pusing, perutnya bergolak. Sepertinya akan ada yang keluar.

Jaejoong berlari ke arah _wastafel._ Mulutnya di bekap. Perutnya benar-benar mual sekarang. Mungkin benar kalau orang hamil muda akan selalu mengalami _morning sick,_ tapi hal itu tidak di alami Jaejoong tiap hari. _Baby_nya begitu tenang dalam rahimnya. Hanya saat Heechul menghajar Yunho itu saja _baby_nya bergolak.

"Hoek...hoek...hoek..." Jaejoong menunduk di atas _wastafel._ Dia muntah, tidak ada yang keluar, hanya air saja.

_"Joongie...Gwenchana."_ Heechul tampak khawatir, tangannya memijat pelan tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Minum dulu, _Eonni!"_ Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untuk mengurangi mual yang di alami Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima gelas yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun, meminum sedikit teh hangat itu.

"Masih mual?" tanya Heechul. Kini ia memapah Jaejoong ke ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga di apartement mereka. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

"Rebahan dulu, _Eonni!"_ Kyuhyun menata bantal di ujung sofa, kemudian meminta Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di sofa itu.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya, perutnya masih sedikit mual, rasanya masih ingin muntah. Tapi di tahannya, dia tidak ingin membuat Heechul dan Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

Jaejoong mencoba memejamkan matanya, untuk mengurangi mual yang masih menderanya. Kyuhyun duduk tepat di atas kepala Jaejoong bersandar, memijat lembut kepala Jaejoong. Heechul memandang adiknya miris. Mungkinkah ia harus melakukan apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun? Apa mungkin akan ada yang bisa menerima adiknya, kalau mereka tahu kondisi Jaejoong? Tidak terasa setetes airmatanya jatuh.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan _Umma, Appa_? bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

.

.

.

.

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunan Heechul, segera dia beranjak menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya mengahapus airmata yang tadi sempat jatuh.

Heechul menarik handle pintu, membuka pintu apartemantnya. Matanya melotot kaget saat mendapati Keluarga Jung sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Anneyeong," Sapa Ny Jung ramah, senyumnya terkembang cantik. Heechul tersenyum kaku. Ada apa ini?

"Boleh kami masuk?" ijin Ny Jung membuat Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ouh...s-silahkan!" Heechul menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada tamunya untuk masuk ke apartementnya.

Tuan dan Ny Jung masuk di ikuti Jung Yunho, Jung Jesicca dan Jung Changmin. Heechul membimbing mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Maaf kalau berantakkan." Heechul tersenyum canggung ke tamunya. Di ruangan itu, tampak Jaejoong yang tengah merebahkan diri dengan mata terpejam dan Kyuhyun yang sedang memijat kepala Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang datang, _Eonni_?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badan perlahan.

"MINNIE/KYUNIE!" pekik Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan, mata mereka sama-sama melotot kaget.

"Eeuugghh" Jaejoong melenguh pelan, tidurnya terganggu akibat pekikan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Jae _Eonni"_ Kyuhyun menghampiri Jaejoong, membantu Jaejoong bangun.

"Suaramu keras sekali, Kyu. Ini di rumah bukan di hutan!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Tangannya kembali memijat kepalanya.

"_Mian_..." Kyuhyun meringis tak jelas.

"Eh...silahkan duduk!" seperti tersadar akan kehadiran tamunya, Heechul kemudian mempersilahkan keluarga Jung duduk.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara kakaknya. Sepertinya ada tamu, pikirnya. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat mendapati Keluarga Jung ada di rumahnya.

Karena terlalu terkejut, Jaejoong langsung berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung karena kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit. Yunho langsung berlari mendekat melihat tubuh limbung Jaejoong. Di tangkapnya tubuh kecil itu.

"_Gwenchana_" tanya Yunho khawatir, Jaejoong terdiam kaku.

"Kyu..." panggil Jaejoong pada sepupunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Jaejoong, mengambil Jaejoong dari Yunho, kemudian di dudukkannya kembali di sofa.

Jaejoong kembali membekap mulutnya. Perutnya kembali bergolak, mual. Benar-benar mual. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Kulit putihnya memucat, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"Joongie, _gwenchana_." Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

"Minnie telepon dokter!" perintah Tuan Jung yang di jawab anggukkan oleh Changmin. Ada kekhawatiran di raut wajah itu.

Ny Jung memijat lembut tengkuk Jaejoong. Dia sangat khawatir denga kondisi calon menantunya. Hei! Dia seorang ibu, dan dia pernah hamil, dia sangat tahu apa yang di alami Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong khawatir, keringat dingin juga keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan Yunho duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Jaejoong. Menggenggam erat tangan _yoeja_ putih itu.

_"Mianhae_..." bisik Yunho lirih, Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh perut rata Jaejoong, mengelusnya penuh sayang. _"Baby__...Mianhae_, maukah kau memaafkan _Appa, _bisakah kau membantu _Appa_ menjaga _Umma._" airmata Yunho menetes lirih. Jaejoong terisak pelan mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"_Mianhae_...Aku tahu Jae, aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Aku sudah membuatmu terluka dalam, aku juga tak pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu. Tapi sekali saja ijinkan aku membuktikannya, Jae. Membuktikan bahwa aku pantas mendapatkan maafmu." Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang penuh airmata. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat semua itu.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal, Jae. Jangan benci dia, jangan tolak dia. Dia ada di dalam tubuhmu, dia paling tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku janji Jae, aku janji akan menjaga kalian. Aku akan menyayangi kalian. Kalian, hanya kalian." Yunho semakin terisak. Tuhan ijinkan aku membahagiakannya, doa Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat kesungguhan dalam setiap ucapan Yunho. Tuhan inikah yang terbaik untukku, kalau iya, tolong jaga kami, Doa Jaejoong. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ada senyum di bibir putihnya. Di sambut senyum hangat Yunho.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* KYAAAAAAA...

APA-APAAN INI, MAKIN GAJE AJA NICH CERITANYA. GPP YA YUNHO DI MAAFIN SEKARANG... CHAP DEPAN ENAKNYA NIKAH GAK YUNJAE...

* MOGA INI UDAH PANJANG YACH...

* GOMAWO YANG SEBESAR2NYA UNTUK SEMUA DUKUNGANNYA CHINGU...

ADA YANG NAGIH SAYA...

MIAN...NI DAH UPDATE...

* SELAMAT MENIKMATI, SEMOGA BERKESAN YACH

~ RIPIU PLIIIISSSSS~

^^ CHO EVIL ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little Angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Banyak Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Tak mudah menyembuhkan luka yang tertoreh begitu dalam. Kalau luka luar, mungkin dengan obat atau salep akan segera sembuh, tapi luka hati, siapa yang tahu obatnya. Dokter dengan predikat _proffesor_ pun belum tahu obatnya.

Adanya tekad dalam hati memberi kekuatan tersendiri bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang di torehkan di hati seorang Kim Jaejoong atau yang sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

Empat bulan sudah Jung Yunho menjadi suami dari seorang Kim Jaejoong atau yang sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong. Empat bulan pula seorang Jung Yunho berjuang untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari istrinya.

Tapi itu bukan perkara mudah, Jaejoong seolah membangun tembok besar untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun tinggal seatap tapi sangat jarang Yunho bertemu istrinya. Jaejoong memang jadi istri yang baik, dia akan menyiapkan sarapan buat Yunho, membuatkan bekal makan siang dan memasak makan malam. Tapi semua harus di nikmati sendiri oleh Yunho.

Mereka tidak tidur sekamar, di apartement Yunho ada dua kamar. Yunho ada di kamar lantai satu, sedang Jaejoong memilih kamar di lantai dua. Jaejoong akan bangun sebelum Yunho bangun. Lalu akan kembali ke kamarnya setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho. Jaejoong akan turun lagi begitu Yunho berangkat ke kantor, untuk membersihkan Apartement mereka. Begitu seterusnya selama empat bulan ini.

Jaejoong juga sudah tak kerja lagi. Ny Jung melarangnya, alasannya dia tak ingin Jaejoong terlalu lelah, dia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan cucu pertamanya nanti.

.

.

.

.

**_Flashback On_**

_._

_._

_._

_"Andwaeeee...!" pekik Heechul, sesaat setelah melihat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan Yunho._

_Heechul menarik paksa Jaejoong yang masih ada dalam tangkupan tangan Yunho. Jaejoong sempat terhuyung, namun tidak sampai jatuh karena Yunho menangkapnya._

_"Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuh adikku, Jung!" seru Heechul marah, matanya berkilat tajam menatap Yunho._

_"Eonni.." lirih Jaejoong, memijat kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit._

_"Kami minta maaf atas perlakuan yang tidak mengenakkan yang telah di lakukan Yunho." Ny Jung menunduk dalam di hadapan Heechul dan Jaejoong._

_"Kami tahu tidak sepantasnya kami meminta ini, tapi kami mohon, berilah Yunho kami kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya." suara tegas Tuan Jung ikut menimpali._

_"Mianhae...Tuan dan Ny Jung dengan sangat menyesal saya tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan anda berdua." tutur Heechul sopan, sangat berbeda ketika dia berhadapan dengan Yunho._

_"M-maksudnya." Ny Jung tergagap, kepalanya menoleh menatap suaminya. Meminta bantuan._

_"Saya tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan putra anda pada adik saya." ujar Heechul tegas._

_"Eonni" desis Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun bersamaan._

_"Chullie Eonni, aku tahu Yunho Oppa salah, tidak bisakah kau beri dia kesempatan. Jaejoong sudah setuju Eonni." ujar Jesicca, mencoba membantu keluarganya._

_"Tidak semudah itu, Sicca-ah." Heechul berujar pelan, ingatannya kembali saat Jaejoong mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya._

_"Yunho Oppa adalah Ayah dari janin yang di kandung Jaejoong, sudah sepantasnya Yunho Oppa yang bertanggung jawab Eonni." Jesicca masih mencoba meluluhkan hati Heechul._

_"Orangtua kami meninggalkan kami saat kami masih sangat muda. Di hadapan jasad kedua orang tuaku, aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan Jaejoongie. Sejak itu, tujuan hidupku adalah kebahagiaannya. Apapun aku lakukan asal dia tersenyum bahagia. Kau tahu Sicca-ah, pagi itu aku tidak mendapatinya di dapur seperti biasanya. Aku pikir mungkin dia kecapekan karena pulang larut. Aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya waktu itu, lalu aku masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi dia tak ada di atas ranjangnya Sicca-ah. Lalu aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kau tahu Sicca-ah, adikku terendam di air yang sudah merah, adikku berusaha mengakhiru hidupnya Sicca-ah. Dia adik yang ku besarkan dengan tanganku sendiri Sicca-ah." Heechul menangkup wajahnya, airmatanya mengalir deras. Jesicca ikut menangis. Bukan hanya itu, semua orang di situ menangis mendengar ucapan Heechul._

_"Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas semua yang terjadi pada Joongie, kalau saja aku tak menyuruhnya ke tempat kakakmu, joongie tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri. Kalau aku tak menyuruhnya ke tempat kakakmu, Joongie tidak mungkin mengalami semua ini. Kalau saja..." Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Heechul. Menangis terisak dalam pelukan kakaknya._

_"Mianhae Eonni, mianhae..." isak Jesicca._

_"Mianhae...Aku memang salah dan tak pantas mendapatkan maaf dari kalian. Tapi aku janji, Aku yang akan membahagiakan Jaejoong. Kau bisa pegang janjiku, kalau aku mengingkarinya, kau bisa membunuhku." ujar Yunho, matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan dalam setiap ucapannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dua hari setelah kejadian itu pesta pernikahan pun di gelar. Pengucapan janji di lakukan di sebuah gereja kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul. Acara yang di gelar sederhana yang hanya di hadiri saudara dan sahabat kedua mempelai._

_Jaejoong tampak cantik dengan gaun strapless putih, yang panjangnya sampai mata kaki. Rambut coklat panjangnya di gerai menyamping, di beri hiasan dari mutiara yang sangat indah buatan tangan Heechul._

_Yunho sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Jaejoong, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya dengan diantar Appanya. Senyumnya terkembang saat sang Appa memberikan tangan Jaejoong._

_Pengucapan janji berjalan hikmad, di iringi tangis bahagia dari semua tamu undangan. Di akhiri dengan ciuman singkat Yunho di kening Jaejoong._

_Malam harinya resepsi di adakan dengan sangat meriah, hampir semua relasi bisnis keluarga Jung hadir. Pernikahan ini menyedot perhatian banyak orang. Pernikahan mendadak yang menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dari berbagai kalangan masyarakat. Tapi mereka tak peduli akan semua itu._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kalau kau berani melukai adikku lagi, ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu Jung Yunho." desis Heechul tajam, di sambut anggukan mantap Yunho._

_"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Nunna." ujar Yunho mantap. Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan dalam._

_Saat ini mereka ada di apartement yang akan di tinggali Yunjae. Bukan apartement Yunho dulu. Apartement ini hadiah dari orang tua Yunho. Apartement berlantai dua dengan gaya minimalis. Kamar atas di tempati Jaejoong, kamar bawah untuk Yunho, di sebelah kamar Yunho ada sebuah ruang yang di gunakan Yunho sebagai ruang kerjanya._

_"Yak! Jung Changmin bisakah kau pergi, aku tidak suka kau menguntitku terus"' seruan Kyuhyun menggema di seluruh ruangan. Membuat yang lainnya akhirnya menatap heran pada mereka._

_"Aku hanya ingin bersama Yoejachinguku, apa itu salah?" ujar Changmin cuek, dia mengikuti Kyuhyun lagi, yang sedang berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan yang lain._

_"Siapa yang kau sebut yoejachingumu? ingat kita sudah putus Chwang pabbo!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal._

_"Aku tak pernah memutuskanmu Kyunnie changi..." Channgmin kini duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun._

_"Aku yang memutuskannya. Aku tidak sudi punya namjachingu tukang selingkuh."_

_"Aku tak pernah selingkuh My BabyKyu."_

_"Oh ya...lalu apa hubunganmu denga Victoria Eonni, Kau bahkan berciuman dengannya, Pabbo." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan._

_"Apa salahnya? Vic Nunna saja tidak menolak. Lagi pula kau melarangku menciummu, padahal kita sudah satu tahun pacaran." tutur Changmin santai, membuat semua mata melotot tajam ke arahnya._

_PLETAK_

_"Aaaawwwww...Yak! Kenapa kalian memukul kepalaku!" teriak Changmin kesakitan. Tangan Yunho melayang ke kepalanya, di ikuti tangan Siwon dan Heechul. Teriakan Changmin hanya di balas deathglare gratis dari semua yang ada di sana, minus Jaejoong._

_Semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang baik, bisik Jaejoong dalam hati._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Flashback Off_**

.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiinngggg

.

.

Alarm di atas meja nakas di kamar Jaejoong berbunyi nyaring, membuat pemilik _doe eyes_ itu membuka mata indahnya. Dengan sedikit susah Jaejoong bangun, di usapnya lembut perutnya yang kini sudah membuncit, usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Gerakan-gerakan kecil mulai dapat di rasakannya.

Jaejoong segera bangkit, menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong sudah tampak rapi. Berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, menuju ke dapur.

.

.

_**Yunho Room**_

.

.

Yunho segera bangkit dari tidurnya begitu mendengar langkah Jaejoong menuruni tangga. Kalau boleh jujur, Yunho sebenarnya sangat khawatir terhadap Jaejoong. Bukankah naik turun tangga itu tidak baik untuk wanita hamil.

Yunho sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya Jaejoong tak lagi takut berdekatan dengannya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan, sedang berpikir keras rupanya. Hah! Bolehkah kalau dia mengatakan dia rindu pada istrinya. Meski jarang terjadi interaksi antara keduanya tapi tak dapat di pungkiri kalau sebenarnya _namja_ bermata musang ini telah jatuh cinta pada si pemilik _cherry lips_ itu.

Yunho terpekik senang kala dia menemukan cara untuk mendapat perhatian Jaejoong pagi ini. Segera dia berlari ke luar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eehm... Jae." Panggil Yunho pada istrinya yang saat ini tengah berkutat dengan masakannya. Jaejoong terdiam kaku di tempatnya, tangannya berhenti bergerak, terlalu kaget, sangat jarang Yunho bangun sepagi ini.

"Jae...aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh pada Yunho.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, sayang! Bisakah kau melihat ke arahku!" pinta Yunho memelas. Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya, bukannya melihat Yunho. Jaejoong malah menunduk dalam. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya akan gagal lagi usahanya kali ini.

"Hah! _Mianhae_...Kau bisa melanjutkan memasaknya, Jae." ujar Yunho lirih, frustasi rasanya menghadapi Jaejoong. Yunho berbalik, ingin kembali ke kamar saja.

.

.

.

Grep

.

.

.

Langkah Yunho terhenti, saat tangan ramping Jaejoong meraih tangan besarnya. Yunho membalik tubuhnya, melembutkan tatapannya kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"A-apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Jaejoong, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Tidak usah, Sayang. Selesaikan saja masaknya, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. _Mianhae,_ sudah mengganggumu." ujar Yunho lembut, tangannya kini menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"A-aku sudah selesai. K-kau ingin apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia takut dan gugup menghadapi Yunho.

"Eehhmm...sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu membantuku bercukur. Tanganku sedikit nyeri kalau di angkat. Tapi kalau kau tak bisa, aku tak akan memaksamu." Raut wajah Yunho berubah sedih. _***Akal-akalannya Appa.**_

Jaejoong tampak diam, memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Yunho. Kalau boleh jujur masih ada rasa takut ketika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Apalagi kalau sampai melakukan kontak fisik dengan pemilik mata musang itu.

Namun pada akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya juga. Mencoba berkompromi dengan hatinya. Tidak ada salahnya bukan.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada, di dalam kamar mandi di kamar Yunho. Jaejoong sudah duduk di atas _wastafel_ dengan Yunho yang berdiri di depannya. Yunho mengambil botol foam kemudian memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengernyit heran, karena jujur saja dia tak tahu masalah begituan.

"Sinikan tanganmu." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, menyemprotkan _foam_ pada telapak tangan istrinya. Jaejoong tersenyum geli merasakan sensasi dingin dari _foam_ itu.

"Kau hanya perlu menggosoknya sebentar di tanganmu, setelah itu kau oleskan di sekitar dagu, rahang kiri kanan dan di bawah hidungku!" dengan sabar Yunho memberi _instruksi_ pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, daripada mengerti dia lebih merasa gugup.

Dengan sepenuh hatinya, Jaejoong mulai menjalankan apa yang di _instruksi_kan Yunho. Menggosok _foam_ yang ada di telapak tangannya, kemudian mengoleskannya di permukaan wajah Yunho. Dari dagu, rahang sampai di sekitar mulut. Gerakannya begitu kaku, membuat Yunho tersenyum. Dia tahu, istrinya ini sedang berusaha menghalau perasaan takutnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan alat cukur yang di pegangnya. Menaikkan sedikit dagu suaminya. Jaejoong melakukan dengan serius pekerjaannya. Gerakan tangannya sangat kaku. Tuhan beri aku kekuatan, bisik Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Bagaimana keadaan _uribaby_ ?" tanya Yunho, tangan besarnya mengusap lembut permukaan perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang kaku Yunho, kemudian membuang mukanya.

Yunho tersenyum lagi. Nampaknya namja Jung harus lebih sering tersenyum, agar istri cantiknya ini tidak lagi ketakutan di dekatnya.

"Hei..._Boo_..." panggil Yunho, jemarinya menarik pelan dagu istrinya. Membuat Jaejoong melihat ke arahnya. Mata bulatnya menatap Yunho heran. Siapa yang di panggil Yunho?

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, manis bukan?" ujar Yunho lembut. Bibir hatinya kembali tersenyum. Membuat pipi putih Jaejoong memerah malu.

"B-bisakah aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku?" Jaejoong melayangkan pertanyaan pada Yunho. Yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Yunho.

Ingin sekali Yunho mencium pipi putih istrinya, yang tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan semburat merah yang menghiasinya. Tapi harus di tahan, mengingat Jaejoong masih trauma dengannya. Kalau dia terburu-buru, bisa-bisa Jaejoong lari. Tahan dirimu Jung.

Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan wajah Yunho. Di gerakkannya alat cukur itu perlahan, sangat hati-hati. Takut melukai wajah Yunho.

"Kapan akan ke dokter lagi, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho, tangannya kembali mengusap perut buncit Jaejoong.

"Minggu depan." Jawab Jaejoong singkat, tanpa melihat Yunho. Konsentrasinya adalah mencukur.

"_Uri baby_ sudah banyak gerak, _Boo_?" Yunho kembali bertanya. Gerakan tangannya begitu lembut pada perut Jaejoong. Dia sangat ingin merasakan pergerakan anaknya.

"Hhmm" jawab Jaejoong, lebih mirip gumaman.

"Kau minum vitaminnya teratur kan,_ Boo_?"

"Hhmm"

"Kau juga minum susukan, _Boo_?"

"Hhmm"

.

.

.

Chup

.

.

.

"Eh" Jaejoong berjengkit kaget kala bibir hati suaminya mengecup singat bibir _cherry_nya. Membuat Jaejoong menghentikan cukurannya, yang sebenarnya sih tinggal sedikit, tapi si Jung ini terus mengganggunya.

"Kau punya bibir yang indah,_ Boo_. Alangkah lebih indah kalau ada senyum yang menghiasinya." Yunho menatap Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya bibir Jaejoong.

"Kau juga punya suara yang indah dan merdu, jadi kenapa hanya kata "Ehm" yang keluar?" Yunho semakin menatap Jaejoong intens, membuat Jaejoong kembali membuang mukanya. Yunho menghela nafas berat. Percuma saja menginginkan Jaejoong menerimanya, memandangnya saja Jaejoong tak mau.

"Hh! Aku tahu kau mungkin jijik padaku, aku juga sadar tak pantas berharap kau mungkin akan mencintaiku. _Mianhae_..." ujar Yunho lirih, Yunho bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berharap kau bisa lebih cepat menerimaku, tapi aku salah. Harusnya aku lebih bersabar lagi, _mianhae..._" ujar Yunho sambil meletakkan kembali handuk yang tadi di pakainya. Agak kesal juga dengan sikap Jaejoong. Belum cukupkah selama ini apa yang di lakukan untuk istrinya ini. Apa dia masih tak pantas mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong?

"Hh...Ok! Semua sudah selesai. _Gomawo_." Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dari atas _wastafel. _Membuat Jaejoong kini berdiri di hadapan Yunho.

"Kau boleh pergi." ujar Yunho datar, setelah itu dia masuk ke ruang yang di gunakan untuk mandi. Tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Melihat setiap gerakan yang di lakukan Yunho. Membuat airmatanya tiba-tiba meleleh. Jaejoong memperhatikan punggung lebar suaminya, yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan pada Yunho? Pikir Jaejoong.

Pikirannya berkelana ke empat bulan terakhir ini. Yunho selalu mengantarnya kemanapun dia ingin. Yunho yang selalu menemaninya ke dokter, memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Yunho yang selalu mengajaknya bicara tapi kadang malah di abaikannya. Yunho akan menjauh kalau dia merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran suaminya. Yunho yang akan selalu mementingkan dia, kenyamanannya, keamanannya.

Ingatan Jaejoong kembali ke empat bulan yang lalu, bukankah waktu itu dia setuju memberi kesempatan pada Yunho. Bukankah dia setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Bukankah saat itu dia yakin Yunho pantas di maafkan suatu saat nanti. Lalu sekarang, sudah terlalu lama di menghindar. Membangun tembok besar agar Yunho tak lagi bisa mendekat. Jaejoong menangis, Apa dia sejahat itu? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Yunho bosan padanya? Lalu meninggalkannya?

_._

.

.

.

GREP

.

.

.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho yang sudah basah dari belakang. Membuat pemilik tubuh berjengkit kaget. Yunho segera mematikan _shower,_ kemudian mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"_Waeyo, Boo_." Yunho menangkup pipi istrinya, melihat airmata yang membasahi kedua pipi putih itu membuat hatinya mencelos. Apa sikapnya tadi kelewatan?

"_Mianhae Boo, Mianhae_..." ujar Yunho menyadari kebodohannya. Dia sedang berusaha mendekati istrinya, tak seharusnya dia mengeluarkan perkataan seperti tadi.

"_Mianhae Boo_, aku janji tak kan menyinggung masalah tadi. _Mianhae_..." ucap Yunho penuh penyesalan.

"_Mianhae_..." tutur Jaejoong lirih, membuat Yunho terhenyak.

"Kenapa meminta maaf _Boo_? Kau tak salah apa-apa, sayang" Yunho memberikan senyum terbaiknya, tak ingin membuat istrinya lebih takut padanya.

Tapi tindakan Jaejoong berikutnya membuat Yunho kaget. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Jaejoong berjinjit di depanya, menempelkan _cherry lips_ itu di bibir hatinya. Apa maksud istrinya ini? Pikir Yunho. Selama ini dia selalu menahan diri untuk merasakan _cherry lips_ ini, kalaupun mencuri ciuman Yunho hanya mencium kening istrinya. Tapi sekarang, oh God! Jantung Yunho berdetak lebih dari biasanya.

Jaejoong menggerakkan bibir _cherry_nya, melumat lembut bibir hati suaminya. Dan itu membuat Yunho mengeram, istrinya ini sedang menggodanya kah? Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kalo boleh jujur Yunho ingin sekali melumat _Cherry lips_ itu, tapi apa tidak apa-apa. Kuatkan dirimu Jung.

Karena tak mendapatkan respon dari Yunho, Jaejoong menjauhkan bibirnya. Benar-benar merutuki tindakan bodohnya. Dia sempat berpikir Yunho akan membalas ciumannya, karena Yunho mencintainya, tapi nampaknya Yunho tak memiliki perasaan itu. Pipinya memerah malu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, benar-benar memalukan.

"Kenapa berhenti, Boo?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong menjauhkan bibirnya. Jaejoong menunduk semakin dalam. Kyaaaa...dia ingin menceburkan diri ke laut sekarang.

"Malu eoh!" goda Yunho, senyum jail menghiasi wajah kecilnya. Menbuat Jaejoong semakin malu.

"Aish! Yunnie menyebalkan!" Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, bibirnya ter_pout_ sempurna kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

Yunho benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Dia kini hanya melongo melihat tingkah istrinya. Dan apa tadi, istrinya memanggilnya "Yunnie". Omo! Apa dia tidak salah dengar? God, semoga ini awal yang baik dan pertanda baik, girang Yunho.

Secepat kilat Yunho menyusul Jaejoong, setelah sebelumnya memakai celana. Hatinya membuncah senang. Apa itu tandanya Jaejoong sudah bisa menerimanya? Yunho ingin berteriak senang.

"_Boo._.." Yunho mencekal lengan Jaejoong, membuat ibu dari bayinya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong. Melihat wajah memerah istrinya dan bibir Jaejoong yang ter_pout._

.

.

CHUP

.

.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, menempelkan bibir hatinya pada bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong, Yunho hanya diam menunggu reaksi Jaejoong. Merasa tak ada penolakan dari istrinya, Yunho mulai menggeraklan bibirnya, melumat lembut bibir itu, tak ada nasfu, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan cintanya yang besar pada istrinya. Jaejoong meremas ujung bajunya merasakan ciuman suaminya. Matanya terpejam menikmati lumatan lembut dari bibir hati itu.

Yunho melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Jaejoong, menyeka saliva yang tersisa di bibir istrinya. Menatap lembut istrinya, Jaejoong membuka matanya, menatap suami tampannya. Tersenyum malu-malu.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Memberi ciuman pada kening istrinya, kedua mata istrinya yang terpejam. Memberi kecupan singkat di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Kemudian berlanjut ke hidung dan bibir istri mungilnya. Yunho bahagia, sangat bahagia. Di tariknya tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong, seakan takut akan terlepas lagi. Kemudin berbisik lirih di telinga istri cantiknya.

"Saranghae Boo."

.

.

.

.

TBC

*** KYAAAAA...**

**Udah panjang kan...**

**Ada yang protes sama saya karena mutus crita di tengah2 adegan yang sweet...**

**Miaaaaannn...bukan maksud saya begitu...**

**Moga chap ini memuaskan...**

*** GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, FAVORITER DAN SEMUA YANG SUDAH MAMPIR KE FF SAYA...**

**KALIAN PENYEMANGAT SAYA UNTUK BERKARYA**

**LUV U ALL 3**

**RIPIU PLISSSSSS**

**~ CHO EVIL ~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Masih butuh belajar dalam hal tulis menulis, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Ingatkan Yunho untuk berterima kasih pada si jidat lebar Park Yoochun. Berkat idenya pagi itu, kini Yunho bisa tersenyum setiap hari.

Jaejoong kini tak begitu takut lagi dengannya. Bahkan kini mereka sudah tidur sekamar. Kemajuan yang pesat bukan. Jaejoong tak lagi menolak saat Yunho mendekatinya, istri cantiknya itupun kini lebih ekspresif. Dan yang pasti Jaejoong tak lagi menunduk takut saat Yunho mengajaknya bicara.

.

.

.

_**Flashback On**_

.

.

.

_Tuut...Tuut...Tuut..._

_"**Yeoboseo**" suara serak khas oranng baru bangun tidur terdengar dari seberang._

_"Yoochun-ah." panggil Yunho. Yup saat ini Yunho tengah menelpon Yoochun._

_"**Ada apa, Hyung? Ini masih terlalu pagi kalau kau menyuruhku berangkat ke kantor. Kalau kau ingin memecatku silahkan. Aku sudah tak peduli. Lebih baik aku nganggur daripada kerja denganmu**." cerocos Yoochun membuat Yunho mengangga tak percaya. Kenapa jidat ini senewen ya? Kau saj yang tak sadar Jung. Mengganggu istirahat orang.  
_

_"Apa maksudmu Park Yoochun!" desis Yunho tajam. Ingin sekali ia menjitak jidat lebar Yoochun._

_"**Aahhh...Oppa jangan bergerak-gerak terus**." suara seorang yoeja menggantikan suara Yoochun._

_"Park Yoochun!" pekik Yunho tertahan, kesal sekali dengan sahabatnya ini. Apa-apaan si Park ini, apa dia sedang dengan yoeja? Aish!_

_"**Ada apa sich hyung**?" tanya Yoochun kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal di telpon pagi buta. Ini masih jam 5 pagi, dan Jung Pabbo itu sudah menghubunginya._

_"Eehm...Yoochun-ah..." Yunho menarik nafasnya pelan._

_"**Jangan memanggilku seperti itu hyung, kau membuatku takut. Aku masih normal hyung! Jangan karena di tolak istrimu kau jadi menyimpang hyung**!" Racau Yoochun tak jelas, membuat seorang Jung Yunho mengeram kesal._

_"Kalaupun Jaejoong tak mau denganku, aku juga tak sudi denganmu Park jidat!" seru Yunho kesal, ingatkan Yunho untuk menguliti jidat lebar itu kalau mereka bertemu nanti._

_"**Yak! lalu apa maumu hyung? kau sudah mengganggu tidurku**!" gerutu Yoochun, dia benar-benar ngantuk, semalaman dia olah raga malam sampai jam 4 tadi. Dan jam 5 bosnya itu sudah membangunkannya._

_"Eehhmm...begini Chun-ah, Kau tahu kan hubunganku begitu kaku dengan Jaejoong."_

_"**Eehhmm**." gumam Yoochun setengah mengantuk.  
_

_"Pagi ini aku sengaja bangun pagi, aku ingin menciptakan moment untuk mendekatkan Jaejoong padaku. Apa kau punya ide?"_

_"**Bukankah Hyung mengaku pintar, kenapa tanya padaku**?" tanya Yoochun cuek.  
_

_"Jangan membuatku kesal Yoochun-ah!" persimpangan empat sudah tercetak di dahi Yunho. Astaga! kenapa berbicara dengan Yoochun bisa menguras emosinya ya? Satu lagi, ingatkan Yunho agar tak menelpon Yoochun saat baru bangun tidur. Karena itu sangat mengesalkan._

_"**Hee...Mian hyung. Eeehhmm...begini hyung**." Yoochun cengengesan menyadari bosnya sudah mulai emosi, lalu mulai bicara sok serius. Yunho sudah memasang telinganya dengan baik, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Yoochun. Tapi sepertinya kesabarannya kembali di uji._

_"Kau mendadak bisu Park Yoochun!" seruan keras terlontar dari bibir hati itu. "Atau kau ingin aku mengebom apartemenmua PARK YOOCHUN! CEPAT KATAKAN SESUATU, AKU MENUNGGUMU, BODOH!" Yunho benar-benar marah, wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga._

_"**Aku tidak tuli Jung Pabbo! Kau tahu aku sedang berpikir. Seharusnya kau berpikir juga, kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi dan memintaku langsung berpikir yang berat. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berpikir**!" Teriak Yoochun tak kalah sengit, bibirnya terpout yang tentu saja tak dapat di lihat Yunho. Dan itu justru membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan._

_"Oh...Kau sedang berpikir rupanya. Mianhae Yoochun-ah." tutur Yunho salah tingkah. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.  
_

_"**Hh... Baiklah. Begini Hyung, sekarang kau keluar kamar. Katakan pada Jaejoong bahwa kau butuh bantuannya untuk bercukur, terserah dengan alasan apa. Nah kalau Jaejoong setuju kau tinggal memainkan peranmu Hyung**." ujar Yoochun menyampaikan idenya._

_"Kalau dia tak setuju, bagaimana?" tanya Yunho. Dia merasa tak yakin dengan ide Yoochun. Dekat dengannya saja Jaejoong takut, kalau mencukur harus berdekatan, berhadap-hadapan malah.  
_

_"**Jangan tunjukkan kepabboanmu hyung. Kau bisa meloby semua klienmu, masa seorang Jaejoong kau tak bisa. Kalau kau gagal lebih baik kau pakai rok saja hyung**." ejek Yoochun. Membuat Yunho seperti terbakar, ejekan Yoochun membuat telinganya panas. Semangatnya pun kian berkobar.  
_

_"Jangan meremehkan aku Park Yoochun, aku pasti bisa." Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, Semangat._

_"**Bagus, buktikan**!" Yoochun mengangkat jempolnya yang sekali lagi tak bisa di lihat Yunho._

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

.

Mobil audy Yunho membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Yunho tampak sumringah di balik kemudi. Sedang Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya, matanya menatap pemandangan luar dari balik kaca. Bibirnya melengkung menyunggingkan senyum indah.

"Setelah dari Rumah sakit nanti ku mau kemana lagi, _Boo_?" Tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Butik. Boleh?" Jaejoong balik bertanya pada Yunho. Dan hanya di balas Yunho dengan sebuah senyum. Yunho tahu mungkin Jaejoong bosan di rumah, lagi pula sudah lama istrinya ini tidak mengunjungi butiknya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Yunho sudah sampai di parkiran Rumah sakit. Yunho melepas _save belt_nya, dia kemudian keluar dari mobil. Lalu berjalan memutar dan membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, Menuntunnya keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuan suaminya ini. Ada senyum kecil menghiasi bibir merahnya.

Merekapun kini berjalan memasuki Rumah sakit besar itu. Tangan Jaejoong terkait dalam genggaman tangan Yunho. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dalam genggaman Yunho. Oh Tuhan! Semoga tangan ini tak pernah melepas genggamannya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tautan tangannya dengan Yunho.

"Duduklah dulu, _Boo_. Aku akan mendaftar lebih dulu. Tunggu yach!" Yunho membimbing Jaejoong duduk di ruang tunggu, kemudian dia sendiri berjalan ke meja pendaftaran.

.

.

.

.

"Kau capek, sayang?" Yunho tampak memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan seksama. Mereka kini tengah duduk di ruang tunggu di depan poli kandungan. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu, _Boo_?" kali ini pun Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya tetap fokus pada layar ponsel. Dia sedang asyik berkirim pesan dengan kakaknya.

.

.

Chup

.

.

"Eh" Jaejoong berjengkit kaget, kepalanya menoleh, matanya mengerjap lucu menatap Yunho. Bibirnya mengerucut, tangannya terayun memukul lengan Yunho. Dan jangan lupa semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_nya. Malu-malu, eoh? Seperti orang yang baru pertama pacaran.

Kikikan kecil dapat di tangkap telinga Jaejoong. Kepala tertunduk semakin dalam karena malu. Bagaimana tidak malu, mereka kini ada di tempat umum. Dan dengan seenak jidat Yoochun suaminya ini menciumnya.

"Aku sudah bilang _Boo_! Kau punya mulut untuk bicara, harusnya itu bisa kamu manfaatkan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Atau...bibir itu hanya untukku santap." Yunho tersenyum menggoda, menghasilkan pelototan tajam dari memilik _doe eyes_ itu. Dengan sepenuh hati Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho.

"Aaaawww...aaawww...i-ini sakit, _Boo_. L-lepas!" Yunho meringis sakit merasakn pinggangnya yang sudah memanas, sedang Jaejoong tampak puas dengan kerja tangannya. Dia kini menyunggingkan senyum senang, sedamg Yunho yang merasa tersakiti hanya bisa mem_pout_kan bibir hatinya. Kau mengerikan, Jung!

Kikikan geli dari pengunjung lainnya tampak tak terbendung lagi. Mereka semua menganggap Jaejoong dan Yunho itu pasangan romantis. Benarkah?

.

.

.

"Ny Jung Jaejoong." panggil seorang suster, Jaejoong dan Yunho berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang praktek dokter kandungan itu.

"_Anneyeong_ Ny Jung." Dokter ber_name tag_ Kim kibum itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Kemudian beralih pada Yunho dan tersenyum ramah.

"Silahkan." Dokter Kim mempersilahkan pasangan Jung itu untuk duduk. Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di hadapan sang dokter.

"Bagaimana Ny Jung, apa ada keluhan?" Tanya dokter Kim ramah.

"_Ani_, saya merasa cukup sehat akhir- akhir ini." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Dia memang merasa tak ada masalah serius pada kandungannya. Dokter Kim menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah, mari kita USG. Tuan Jung tidak ingin tahu perkembangan _uri baby_?" Tanya dokter Kim pada Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, meski ia sering mengantar Jaejoong ke dokter tapi selama ini dia tak pernah ikut masuk, tahukan kalau Jaejoong kemarin-kemarin masih takut dengan si Jung ini.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke ruang untuk USG, Jaejoong berbaring tenang di ranjang. Tangan dokter Kim menyingkap _blouse_ bawah Jaejoong, menampakkan perut Jaejoong yang sudah membuncit. Yunho hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia melihat langsung perut buncit istrinya. walaupun sering mengusapnya tapi kan saat itu terlindung dengan kain. Perut sekecil ini, bisa berisi _baby_? Pikir Yunho kagum.

Dokter Kim kemudian mengoles _gel_ di atas permukaan perut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong merinding geli akibat rasa dingin dari _gel_ tersebut. Kemudian dokter Kim mengambil sebuah alat dan meletakkan di permukaan perut Jaejoong yang sudah di oles _gel_.

Dokter Kim menggerak-gerakkan alat itu ke segala arah, matanya tak lepas mengamati sebuah layar monitor. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tuan Jung, ini _Uri Baby_." dokter Kim menunjuk monitor yang menampakkan sesosok makhluk kecil yang sedang menggeliat. Yunho menatap tak percaya pada layar monitor itu. Dia benar-benar takjub dengan karunia Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Apa anda pernah merasakan gerakannya Tuan Jung?" Yunho menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan dokter Kim.

"Sejujurnya saya ingin, tapi setiap kali saya mengusap perut istri saya _uri baby_ tak bergerak." ujar Yunho sedikit kesal. Dokter Kim hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Jaejoong pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau mengejekku _Boo_, aku tahu kau yang memonopoli _uri baby_ sekarang, tapi lihatlah kalau nanti dia sudah keluar, aku yang akan memonopoli dia." ujar Yunho dengan nada posesif, Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ok...saya rasa cukup." Dokter Kim membereskan peralatannya, menurunkan kembali _Blouse_ Jaejoong. "Mari..." ajak dokter Kim. Jaejoong berusaha turun dari ranjang di bantu Yunho. Kemudia melangkah mengikuti dokter Kim.

Mereka bertiga kini tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan. Dokter Kim tengah sibuk menulis resep, sesekali terhenti untuk berpikir kemudian melanjutkan lagi. Jaejoong dan Yunho juga hanya diam menunggu.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan tadi semua dalam keadaan baik. Ny Jung dan _baby_ sehat, detak jantungnya juga normal. Hanya saja saya rasa anda perlu menambah porsi makan anda , di usia kehamilan anda yang sekarang, berat badan anda masih kurang." Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar penuturan dokter Kim.

"Anda juga harus ikut bertanggung jawab Tuan Jung. Perhatikan pola makannya terus jam istirahatnya juga." Yunho mengangguk patuh.

"Sudah pernah menengok _uri baby _Tuan Jung?" tanya dokter Kim, kali ini dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Yunho heran. Jujur dia tak mengerti maksud sang dokter.

"Sudah pernah melakukan hubungan badan selama kehamilan?" tanya dokter Kim, Jaejoong dan Yunho terbelalak kaget. Apa pertanyaan ini harus di tanyakan? pikir mereka kompak.

"Kenapa?' tanya dokter Kim. Heran melihat reaksi keduanya yang tak biasa ini. Apalagi melihat wajah _shock_ mereka, membuat Kibum tertawa renyah.

"A-apa b-boleh dok?" tanya Yunho gugup, seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya tadi. Merasa jadi orang bodoh.

"Memang ada yang melarang kalian?" tanya dokter Kim lagi, pasangan Jung itu mengeleng kompak.

"Hahahaa...kalian lucu sekali." tawa dokter Kim pecah seketika. Pasangan Jung ini terlihat sangat bodoh atau polos ya.

"Tidak ada larangan bagi suami istri yang ingin berhubungan meskipun dalam istri keadaan hamil. Hanya saja pada saat trisemester pertama memang tidak di anjurkan. Karena kondisi janin dalam rahim ibu belum terlalu kuat." terang dokter Kim, Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali memdengar penjelasan dokter Kim.

"Lalu pada usia kehamilan berapa boleh berhubungan dok?" tanya Yunho penasaran, Jaejoong menoleh kaget pada Yunho. Apa maksud Yunho menanyakan hal ini?

"Setelah trisemester pertama sudah boleh melakukannya. Tapi harus tetap memperhatikan beberapa hal." dokter Kim kembali menjelaskan. Hah! pasiennya kali ini benar-benar dech.

"Apa saja itu dok." tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini lebih antusias. Jaejoong hanya diam menunduk, tangannya meremas ujung _blouse_ yang di pakainya.

"Kenyamanan istri itu yang utama. Saat berhubungan usahakan istri tidak dalam keadaan tertekan. Agar pada saat melakukan _penetrasi_ rahim tidak mengalami kontraksi berlebihan."

"Mianhae dok, _P-penetrasi_ apa ya dok?" istilah itu membuat Yunho bingung.

"Astaga! Anda tidak tahu apa itu _penetrasi_ Tuan Jung." dokter Kim terpekik heran, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Yunho lagi-lagi menggeleng bodoh. Yunho memang tak paham istilah-istilah kedokteran, yang dia tahu hanya kontrak bisnis. Hah! Jung _Pabbo_.

"Eehhmm..._Penetrasi_ adalah proses masuknya kelamin _namja_ ke dalam lubang kelamin _Yoeja."_ jelas dokter Kim dengan sabar. Yunho mengangguk paham. "Saya pikir anda sudah tahu, karena yang pasti anda pernah melakukannya dengan Ny Jung kan?" Yunho tersenyum kaku mendengar pertanyaan dokter Kim, yach memang pernah. Tapi dalam keadaan yang tak seharusnya.

"Selain itu anda harus memastikan posisi yang aman untuk berhubungan. Jangan sampai membuat perut tertekan" dokter Kim melanjutkan kuliahnya pada pasangan Jung ini.

"Lalu posisi yang seperti apa yang harus di lakukan dok?" tanya Yunho, rasa penasarannya semakin besar.

"Ya itu tadi, jangan terlalu memberi tekanan pada perut istri. Ada beberapa posisi yang cukup aman antara lain posisi terlentang dengan kaki sang suami bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, jadi tak memberi tekanan pada perut istri."

"Lalu..." Yunho makin penasaran, tapi lihatlah uri Jaejoong. Kedua pipinya memerah, keringat dingin tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ada perasaan takut, kalau-kalau Yunho melakukan hal itu padanya. Bayangan kejadian malam itu berkelebat di otaknya.

"Posisi duduk berhadapan atau yang lebih di kenal woman on top. Posisi ini menguntungkan pihak _yoeja._ Karena pihak _yoeja_ bisa mengontrol kedalaman pada saat _penetrasi_. _Doggie style_ juga tak masalah, lalu posisi miring saling berhadapan, posisi miring dengan si istri memunggungi suami, posisi duduk dengan istri membelakangi suami. Dan yang pasti harus anda ingat, lakukan itu dengan lembut. Jangan main dorong saja" terang dokter Kim.

"Apa sperma boleh di keluarkan di dalam?"

"Tidak ada masalah kalau usia kehamilan sudah melewati trisemester pertama dan lagi kalau tidak ada masalah serius dalam kehamilan istri"

Dan pembicaraan itupun meluncur cepat seperti kereta. Banyak sekali yang Yunho tanyakan. Tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong. Padahal Jaejoong sudah _speechless_ dan _hopeless_. Wajahnya pun sudah memucat. Semoga suaminya tak minta macam-macam, doa Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang dari Rumah sakit di lalui mereka dalam diam. Kalau Yunho sibuk mencerna pembicaraannya dengan sang dokter tadi. Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, ketakutan justru tengah menyerangnya. Lihatlah tangannya yang menggenggam erat ujung _blouse_nya dan nafasnya yang memburu.

"_Boo_ kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho ketika menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada Jaejoong. Yunho meminggirkan mobilnya, kemudian berhenti. Yunho hendak meraih tangan Jaejoong tapi terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

"Jangan sentuh aku" pekik Jaejoong, Yunho mengurungkan niatnya, menatap heran istrinya.

"_Boo_ ada apa?" tanya Yunho, di lihatnya Jaejoong sudah memucat takut.

"Jangan sentuh. Pergi...pergiiiiii!" pekik Jaejoong lagi, dia tengah berusaha keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"_Boo_..." Yunho berusaha meraih Jaejoong, tapi dengan kasar Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho.

"Jangan...hiks...hiks..." kali ini isakan Jaejoong lolos dari bibir _cherry_nya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong heran. Ada apa dengan istrinya ini? Tadi mereka masih baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang. Jaejoong menolaknya lagi. Yunho merasa ketakutan mengingat Kejadian penolakan Jaejoong beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi lagi. Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"_Boo_ dengar, Aku tak kan menyakitimu. _Mianhae_..._mianhae_ sayang." Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong, kali ini tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong. Matanya menatap lembut wajah penuh airmata itu. Sungguh dia tak ingin melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini lagi.

"Tidak..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa takut kian menyergap, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini. Jaejoong berusaha melepas tangkupan tangan Yunho dari wajahnya.

"_Boo._.._mianhae_..._mianhae_ sayang." ujar Yunho penuh sesal. Di tariknya tubuh sang istri dalam dekapan hangatnya. Meskipun sempat menolak, tapi pada akhirnya tubuh kecil Jaejoong tetap dalam rengkuhan Yunho. Di elusnya punggung _yoeja_ itu, sungguh dia merasa bersalah pada _yoeja_ ini.

Tubuh Jaejoong semakin bergetar dalam dekapan Yunho. Astaga! Ada apa dengan istrinya ini.

"_Boo_..." panggil Yunho pelan, Apalagi ini Tuhan? jerit Yunho dalam hati. Jaejoong menangis sesengukan dalam dekapan Yunho. Jemarinya meremas erat kemeja bagian depan Yunho. Airmatanya membasahi kemeja itu. Dia tak peduli hal itu, pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi, _Boo_? _Uljima_, _uri baby_ akan ikut sedih kalau kau menangis, Sayang!" Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan, berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Kalau aku bersalah lagi hari ini, aku minta maaf _Boo_. Tapi aku mohon, jangan tolak aku lagi. Aku tak kan menyakitimu lagi _Boo_. Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Tutur Yunho lembut. Di tangkupnya wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Mencari kebohongan dalam mata musang itu. Namun semua itu tak di dapatinya, di mata itu hanya ada kesungguhan saja.

"_Uljima_ sayang." pinta Yunho, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Di usapnya lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipi istrinya, kemudian di kecupnya lembut kedua mata Jaejoong bergantian.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian membelai pipi Yunho perlahan. Memandang suaminya yang tampak rapuh dengan tatapan sayu.

"Yunnie _Oppa_..._Mianhae_." lirih Jaejoong, Yunho terdiam mencerna kalimat istrinya. Apa tadi, istrinya memanggilnya apa? Yunnie _Oppa_. Yunho ingin berteriak sekarang. Senang, dia sangat senang.

"Ani _Boo_, kau tidak bersalah, kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. Kemudian mencium pipi Jaejoong gemas, membuat si pemilik pipi tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit kota Seoul malam ini tampak cerah. Angin berhembus sedang, mengantarkan hawa sejuk. Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah duduk di balkon. Menikmati suasana indah malam ini. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, Yunho membimbing Jaejoong ke balkon. Duduk di atas kursi yang memang tersedia di balkon apartement mereka.

Jaejoong duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho. Dengan tangan Yunho yang mendekap perut buncit Jaejoong, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. Jaejoong sangat suka saat tangan besar suaminya ada di atas perutnya. Rasanya sungguh aman dan nyaman.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, apa yang terjadi tadi _Boo_?" tanya Yunho, tangannya kini memijat lembut pinggang belakang Jaejoong.

"Eehhmm...a-aku takut. S-saat kau bertanya jawab dengan dokter Kim tentang..." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada Yunho.

"Kau takut aku mengajakmu berhubungan badan _Boo_?" Yunho yang menangkap maksud Jaejoong langsung berujar. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, membenarkan ucapan Yunho.

"_Boo_ dengar, aku tak akan memaksamu kalau kau memang tak mau. Aku tak kan meminta kalau bukan kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku Sayang." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong, mengecup singkat pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih berisi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan, Lega rasanya.

Tapi apa sikapnya sudah benar? Bagaimana kalau suaminya mencari kepuasan di tempat lain? Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk yang bermain di pikirannya.

"Kenapa _Boo_?" tanya Yunho yang heran melihat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniya_." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Jangan sampai suaminya tahu tentang pemikirannya.

"_Boo_ kau tahu, sebelum kejadian itu aku tak pernah punya tujuan dalam hidup. Semua yang aku kerjakan dulu hanya untuk kepuasan egoku. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada _Appa_ dan _Umma_ bahwa aku bisa tanpa mereka. Aku memutuskan pergi dari rumah setelah bertengkar hebat dengan _Appa_. Aku tak peduli _Umma_ yang menangis mencegah kepergianku. Bahkan aku menutup mata saat Jesicca memberitahuku kalau _Umma_ jatuh sakit karena merindukanku." Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Berat sekali memceritakan kebodohan dan keegoisannya dulu. Jaejoong mengusap pelan lengan suaminya yang melingkari perut buncitnya.

"Tapi setelah kejadian itu, aku sadar _Boo_. Banyak hal yang tak pernah aku pikirkan menghampiri hidupku. Saat Kau menolakku, aku justru datang ke rumah orangtuaku. Padahal sejak aku keluar dari rumah orangtuaku, aku tak pernah lagi datang ke rumah itu. Saat itulah aku sadar _Boo_, kalau ternyata aku masih membutuhkan mereka." Jaejoong terisak mendengar cerita Yunho. Dia teringat kedua orangtuanya. Betapa singkatnya waktu yang Tuhan berikan padanya, untuk merasakan kasih sayang orangtua. Betapa beruntungnya Yunho akan hal itu.

"_Uljima Boo_." Bisik Yunho pelan. Dia tahu Jaejoong pasti teringat orangtuanya.

"Kau rindu mereka _Boo_?" tanya Yunho dan di balas anggukan kecil ileh Jaejoong. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Dia mengerti perasaan istrinya.

"Aku janji _Boo_, setelah ini hanya akan ada kebahagiaan untukmu, _Saranghae Boo_." ujar Yunho mantap. Kepalanya kembali bertumpu pada bahu Jaejoong.

.

Duugh

.

"Eh" Yunho terpekik kaget, tangannya yang di atas perut Jaejoong merasakan gerakan dari dalam. Bayinya bergerak pelan.

"Dia bergerak _Boo._ Apa dia cemburu aku mengatakan _sarangahe_ hanya padamu _Boo_?" tanya Yunho heran, Jaejoong memutar kepalanya menghadap Yunho, tersenyum pada Yunho.

"_Saranghae baby_-ah!" pekik Yunho senang. Tak sabar ingin segera melihat _aegya_nya lahir.

.

.

.

Chup

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong menempel di bibir hati Yunho. Membuat Yunho sedikit _shock_. Selama ini dia yang selalu mencium Jaejoong lebih dulu, tapi kali ini. Istri cantiknya menciumnya lebih dulu.

Tak ingin melewatkan begitu saja moment indah ini, Yunho segera menekan tengkuk Jaejoong sebelum sang istri menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir hati Yunho. Demi memperdalam ciumannya di bibir _cherry_ istrinya.

"Mmmmmppphhhtt..." desah Jaejoong saat bibir Yunho terus menekan bibirnya.

Yunho melumat lembut bibir Jaejoong. Dia tak ingin Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman. Tangan kanannya semakin menekan tengkuk Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai lembut pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya perlahan merasakn kenikmatan yang di berikan Yunho. Bibir hati itu begitu lembut menyapa bibirnya. Membuatnya mabuk.

"Eeeuunggh..." desah Jaejoong saat bibir Yunho melepas bibirnya. Yunho menatap lembut Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Menatap balik pada manik hitam suaminya. Dan entah dorongan darimana, saat ini Jaejoong ingin merasakan sentuhan suaminya lebih dari sekedar berciuman.

"Aku ingin Oppa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

*** HEEEEEE...^_^**

**JANGAN SALAHKAN SAYA HARUS DI PUTUS DI SINI...**

**JANGAN TIMPUKIN SAYA, INI SUDAH SESUAI KONSEPNYA...**

**NEXT CHAP NC DECH...**

**MIAN KALAU ADA SALAH DALAM PENULISAN KATA YACH...**

*** GOMAWO ^_^**

**UNTUK SEMUA REVIEWNYA**

**UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMFOLLOW**

**UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMFAVORIT**

**FF SAYA...**

**LOVE U ALL 3**

**KALIAN PENYEMANGAT SAYA...**

**~ RIPIU PLISSSS ~**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : YunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

"Aku ingin _Oppa_."

Yunho terhenyak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Apa maksud istrinya tadi? Ingin apa? Jangan-jangan istrinya ini ingin yang 'iya-iya'? Aish! Jauhkan pikiran kotormu Jung Yunho, batinnya.

"I-ingin apa _Boo_?" tanya Yunho gugup. Dia tak mau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Siapa tahu Jaejoong ingin makanan? Wanita hamilkan biasanya menginginkan makanan yang aneh-aneh. Dia harus _positif thingking_.

"Ish! Yunnie menyebalkan!" pekik Jaejoong kesal, dia beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho. Bibirnya terpout imut. Kakinya di hentak-hentakkan. Kemudian meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja. Merajuk, eoh?

Yunho terpaku menatap kepergian Jaejoong. Dia masih cukup heran dengan perubahan sikap istrinya. Bahagia, tentu saja dia bahagia. Dan dia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi dia masih heran dengan sikap istrinya, dia harus bagaimana?

"_Boo_..." panggil Yunho, kakinya melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang telah terbaring memunggunginya. Apa benar istrinya ini marah sekarang? Salah apa lagi dia? Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

"_Mianhae Boo_...katakan padaku, sayang! Kau ingin apa?" Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong, memeluk tubuh istrinya. Bibirnya mengecup ringan kepala Jaejoong.

"Hiks...hiks..." isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho kaget, lalu membalik pelan tubuh Jaejoong. Jemarinya mengusap lelehan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipi istrinya.

"Ssssttt...ada apa _Boo_? _Mianhae_ kalau aku salah, tapi sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan _Boo_!" ujar Yunho lembut. Di kecunya pelan mata _doe_ Jaejoong. Demi apapun, Yunho tak ingin melihat lagi airmata istri cantiknya ini.

Tangis Jaejoong semakin keras, kepalanya dicurukkan ke leher Yunho. Sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup malu dengan ucapannya tadi, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu pada suaminya. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin di sentuh suaminya, apa ini karena kehamilannya? Dia tak tahu, yang pasti saat ini Jaejoong ingin di sentuh Yunho.

Yunho merasa bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. Tadi Jaejoong masih baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang sudah berurai airmata. Apa hanya karena keinginannya tak di turuti? Aish! Yunho ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok. Dia tak paham apa yang di inginkan istrinya, walau sempat berpikir kalau istrinya menginginkan yang 'iya iya' dengannya. Tapi Yunho segera menepis pemikiran itu.

.

.

.

CHUP

.

.

.

Mata Yunho mendelik kaget saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menciumnya. Jaejoong mengerjap polos setelah mencuri ciuman dari bibir hati suaminya. Apa tadi? Apa istrinya ini memang ingin di sentuh olehnya? Tanya Yunho dalam hati. Benarkah? Yunho tersenyum tipis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, mersakan nafas Jaejoong yang begitu dekat dengannya. Bibir hati itupun mendarat mulus di bibir semerah _cherry_ milik Jaejoong, melumatnya pelan. Yunho masih menunggu reaksi Jaejoong, tidak menutup kemungkinan Jaejoong akan menolaknya, bukan? Setelah di rasa tak ada penolakan dari pemilik bibir _cherry_ itu, Yunho pun melumatnya sedikit kasar. Jaejoong sepertinya menikmati permainan itu, terbukti kini dia sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Mmmmmppphhhttt" Desah Jaejoong pasrah, kedua tangannya berada di dada Yunho, meremas kemeja suaminya. Sedang tangan Yunho berada di pinggang istrinya.

"Eeeuuuggghh..." Jaejoong mengeratkan remasannya saat lidah Yunho menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengajak lidah istrinya berperang. Mengabsen setiap _inchi_ dari rongga mulut Jaejoong.

"Eeehhmm..." Yunho mengeram menikmati bibir istrinya. Bibir merah yang terasa manis di lidahnya. Tangan Yunho menyusup masuk ke dalam baju yang di pakai Jaejoong, mengelus punggung mulus Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar menerima elusan tangan Yunho. Tiba-tiba kejadian itu kembali melintas di pikirannya. Tidak, dia harus segera menghentikan ini sekarang. Harus!

"Tidaaaaakkk...!" jerit Jaejoong, tangaanya mendorong dada Yunho untuk menjauhi. Yunho terhenyak melihat Jaejoong. Tubuh istrinya bergetar dan meringkuk ketakutan. Mata _doe_nya terpejam erat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram baju yang di kenakannya. Apalagi ini Tuhan, batin Yunho

"_Boo_..." panggil Yunho lirih. Tangannya terulur meraih tubuh istrinya. "_Mianhae_...dengar _Boo_, aku tak kan memaksamu sayang, _mianhae_...istirahatlah sayang!" Yunho mendekap tubuh istrinya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan hati istrinya.

Tak masalah bagi Yunho bila harus menunggu. Asal istrinya baik-baik saja. Yang penting baginya Jaejoong tak lagi menjauhinya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"_Mianhae_..._Oppa_." Ujar Jaejoong lirih.

"Ssssttt...sudahlah sayang, kita bisa melakukannya kalau kau sudah siap. Jangan memikirkan apapun lagi sayang. _Jja_...tidurlah!" Yunho semakin mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha memejamkan matanya, dia merasa bersalah pada suaminya ini. Harusnya dia bisa menguasai rasa takutnya. Bukankah tadi dia yang menginginkan suaminya, dia ingin di sentuh suami. Tapi dia sendiri yang menggagalkan semuanya.

Ketika di rasa Jaejoong sudah jatuh terlelap, Yunho melepas dekapannya. Kemudian melangkah pelan ke kamar mandi. Dia harus menyelesaikan yang sudah bangun di bawah sana. Yunho tersenyum miris. Menarik nafasnya berat kemudian membuangnya pelan. Dia harus lebih sabar.

.

.

.

.

"Eeeeuuuugghh..._Boo_..." desah Yunho merasakan klimaksnya. Cairan putih menyembur dari kejantanannya. Tepat mengenai tembok kamar mandi. Lega. Yunho segera membersihkan dirinya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamr mandi. Tubuhnya terpaku di pintu kamar mandi saat melihat Jaejoong sudah duduk di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap Yunho sayu. Pandangan khas orang bangun tidur.

"A-apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong, dia terbangun ketika mendengar desahan Yunho yang cukup keras. Mengingat malam sudah larut dan suasana yang sepi.

"Ee...i-itu..." Yunho bingung harus menjawab apa, tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Chup

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjinjit mencium bibir hati Yunho. Melumatnya pelan, lalu melepasnya perlahan. Menatap Yunho dalam, dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku siap _Oppa_." Bisik Jaejoong lirih, tangannya melepas kaos Yunho. Matanya menatap Yunho dengan pandanga menggoda.

"Mmmmmmppphhttt" seperti mendapat angin segar setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho segera meraup bibir _cherry_ istrinya. Jaejoong kaget mendapat serangan mendadak dari Suaminya.

"Eeeeuuugghh..." dengung Jaejoong, tangannya mengalung di leher Yunho. Matanya terpejam perlahan. Sedangkan tangan yunho kini meraih pinggang Jaejoong. Mendekatkan tubuh Jaejoong padanya, meski terhalang perut buncit Jaejoong.

"Ingatkan aku kalau aku bermain kasar _Boo_, eeeehhm..." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Kemudian menjilat pelan telinga Jaejoong.

"Eeeehhmmm..." desah Jaejoong, merasakan geli yang menyenangkan di telinganya.

Bibir Yunho beralih menyusuri rahang Jaejoong, mengecupnya pelan. Menikmati setiap inci wajah istrinya. Tangan Yunho berusaha meloloskan baju yang di pakai Jaejoong. Hingga kini tubuh Jaejoong hanya tertutup bra dan celana dalam saja.

"Eeeeeggghh...eeeehhhmmm..." desah Jaejoong saat bibir Yunho menjamah leher putihnya. Kenikmatan menyergapnya saat Yunho mengemut kulit lehernya hingga tercipta tanda merah pada lehernya. Tangannya meremas bagian belakang kepala Yunho.

"Mmmmhhhhh..." Eram Yunho merasakan manis dari leher Jaejoong menyapa indera pengecapnya.

"Kita pindah ke ranjang _Boo_." Ujar Yunho setelah melepas ciumannya dari leher Jaejoong. _Yoeja_ cantik itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong ala _bridal_, di langkahkan kakinya ke ranjang besarnya. Meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho duduk di sisi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mmmuuuuaach..." Yunho merunduk dan mencium singkat bibir merah istrinya. Jaejoong tersenyum menerima ciuman Yunho, tangannya membelai wajah tampan suaminya. Menyusuri pahatan sempurna yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"_Saranghae Boo_..." bisik Yunho, tangannya meraih tangan Jaejoong, mencium punggung tangan itu lembut.

"_Mianhae_...Aku belum bisa membalasnya, tapi aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu _Oppa_." balas Jaejoong.

Ciuman Yunho menjalar sampai ke pangkal tangan Jaejoong. Tubuhnya di baringkan miring di samping Jaejoong. Bibirnya mencium gemas pipi _chubby_ Jaejoong. _Yoeja_ cantik itu tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya.

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, mencium singkat bibir Yunho. Tapi sebelum bibir itu meninggalkan bibirnya, Yunho sudah melumat bibir itu, menghisap bibir manis Jaejoong.

"Eeeeuuugghh..." desah Jaejoong, tangannya menyentuh dada Yunho, membelai dada itu, membuat Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho meraba punggung Jaejoong, mencari pengait bra Jaejoong, kemudian menyentak pengait itu. Hingga bra itu lepas dan menampilkan dada putih Jaejoong. Yunho harus susah payah meneguk salivanya menyaksikan dada putih itu. Perlahan tangannya beralih ke dada Jaejoong. Meremas pelan dada putih Jaejoong yang sudah sedikit membengkak.

"Eeeeggghh...eeeehhmm..." Jaejoong mendesah nikmat, merasakan gerakan bibir Yunho di atas bibirnya dan remasan tangan Yunho pada dadanya.

"Eeehhmmmm..." Bibir Yunho kini beralih ke leher Jaejoong, menikmati setiap jengkal leher putih istrinya yang sudah berbercak cukup banyak. Tanpa melepas tangannya dari dada kenyal Jaejoong.

"Aaaahhh...eeeegggghhh..." Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas dengan rangsangan yang di berikan Yunho.

Bibir Yunho pun pindah ke dada Jaejoong, mengecup pelan puncak dada Jaejoong. Bibir hati itu bergerilya menciumi setiap _inchi_ dada Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho kini menjilati _nipple_ Jaejoong yang sudah menegang. Tangan Yunho kini beralih mengusap perut buncit Jaejoong.

"Aaaaahhh...aaahhh...eeeegghhh..." Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Di tekannya kepala Yunho di dadanya.

"Eeeehhmm..." Yunho meraup _nipple_ Jaejoong, menyedotnya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"Aaaahhhh..._Ooppp_..._aaaahhhh._.." Desah Jaejoong, matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Yunho. Tangannya semakin menekan kepala Yunho di dadanya.

Sementara bibir Yunho bekerja di dada Jaejoong, tangannya sudah bekerja di bawah tubuh Jaejoong, membelai lembut _vagina_ basah Jaejoong dari balik celana dalam _yoeja_ itu.

"Aaaaahhh..." bibir Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah nikmat. Sungguh ini bisa membuatnya gila. Sentuhan Yunho terasa memabukkan.

Yunho menyudahi kulumannya di dada Jaejoong. Kemudian beranjak, perlahan Yunho menggeser tubuhnya mendekati bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, pelepas penutup terakhir yang masih melekat di tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap sayu Yunho yang tengah menatapnya. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, malu pada Yunho yang terus menatapnya.

"Kau _sexy Boo._.." ujar Yunho, mengagumi tubuh telanjang istrinya. Mengapa dulu dia tega melukai pemilik tubuh ini? Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

BLUSH

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Malu sekali mendengar ucapan Yunho, apalagi Yunho tengah memperhatikan tubuh telanjangnya saat ini.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk tidur terlentang, setelah itu kembali ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Mencium pelan perut buncit Jaejoong. Yunho membuka kaki Jaejoong, menekuknya sedikit. Kemudian merundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati _vagina_ basah istrinya.

"Sssshhhh..." suara desisan Jaejoong kala merasakan lidah Yunho bermain di bibir _vagina_nya.

"Eeeehhmmm..." Yunho menciumi dan menjilati setiap sisi _vagina_ Jaejoong. Mengecupnya kecil-kecil, membuat _vagina_ Jaejoong semakin berkedut.

"Aaaahhh...aaaahhh..." desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin semangat mengerjai _vagina_ Jaejoong. Lidahnya terjulur menusuk-nusuk bagian dalam _vagina_ Jaejoong.

"Eeeeggghhh..." Jaejoong meremas sprei di bawahnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan kedua mata indahnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang di berikan Yunho.

Yunho beranjak dari _vagina_ Jaejoong, kemudian berdiri di sisi ranjang. Membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya, merasa kehilangan dan kecewa, padahal sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan _orgasme_nya. Tapi Yunho malah melepaskan kulumannya di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Kau kecewa, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang bisa lebih membuatmu senang, _Boo_." Ujar Yunho setengah menggoda, pipi Jaejoong kembali bersemu merah.

Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho melepas celana dan celana dalamnya. Meloloskan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Kejantanan itu mencuat begitu Yunho melepas semua celananya.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget melihat benda itu. Dengan susah payah Jaejoong meneguk _saliva_nya. Apa muat? Pikir Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, berbaring di samping Jaejoong. Kemudian mengarahkan Jaejoong untuk memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho. Menata sedemikiam rupa kaki keduanya, meletakkan satu lengannya di kepala Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya. Menempatkan kejantanannya sejajar dengan _vagina_ Jaejoong. Dia sedang bersiap melakukan _penetrasi_.

"Kau boleh menggigit lenganku kalau sakit _Boo_." bisik Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, bersiap menerima hujaman Yunho. Senyum simpul tersungging dari bibir hati Yunho. Di kocoknya kejantanannya lalu di arahkan tepat di depan _vagina_ Jaejoong.

.

.

.

JLEB

.

.

.

"Aaaakkkhhh..." Pekik Jaejoong kaget saat Kejantanan Yunho menghujam _vagina_nya sekali sentak. Airmata meleleh dari sudut mata Jaejoong, _vagina_nya terasa perih.

"_Mianhae_..." bisik Yunho, bibirnya mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong.

"Bergeraklah." tutur Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mulai mengerakkan perlahan kejantanannya, keluar masuk dalam _vagina_ basah Jaejoong. Yunho akan mengeram nikmat saat kejantanannya di jepit _vagina_ Jaejoong.

"Eeeegghh...eeeegghhh..." desah Jaejoong merasakan hujaman Yunho. Bibir hati Yunho kini menjilati telinga Jaejoong, mengantarkan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa bagi Jaejoong.

"Nnggghhhh..." Eram Yunho. Tangannya yang bebas perlahan meremas dada Jaejoong.

"Aaaahhh..._Ooppp_..._aaahhh_..." Desah Jaejoong nikmat, merasakan sentuhan Yunho pada dada dan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Eeehhhmmm..._Booo_...hhhhmmmm..."

"Aaaaahhh...aaaaahhh...Yyuuunn...iiiee...Eeeeegh.. ."

"Uuuuugghhh..._Boooo_..."

"_Ooppphhh...aaaahhhh_..."

"Uuuuuugghhh... _Boo_..."

"_Oopppaaahh_...aakkuu...maauuuhh...kkkeelluuuaarrrh hh..."

"Bersammaahh..."

Yunho semakin inten menggerakkan kejantanannya saat _vagina_ Jaejoong semakin menjepit kejantanannya. Jaejoong meremas erat sprei di bawahnya saat merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang membesar di dalamnya.

"BOO/YUUNNIE"

Pekik mereka bersamaan, Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong, membiarkan cairannya membasahi rahim istrinya. Di elusnya pelan perut Jaejoong. Yunho dapat merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang naik turun.

"Tidurlah..." bisik Yunho, kemudiam mencium pipi Jaejoong, membelai rambut _yoeja_ itu yang basah oleh keringat. Melepas perlahan kejantanannya dari _vagina_ Jaejoong.

"Eeuuumm." Jaejoong menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Yunho. Tak berapa lama kemudia di sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

"_Saranghae Boo_. Aku akan menunggumu membalas cintaku _Boo."_ Bisikan Yunho terdengar lirih, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

"eeuuugghh..." lenguh Jaejoong, matanya terbuka pelan. Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk melalui celah tirai yang sudah terbuka. Tangannya meraba sisi tubuhnya, berharap sang suami masih disana. Tapi nihil, Yunho sudah tak berada di sampingnya.

Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari kamar, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut apartementnya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis kala melihat suaminya tengah berdiri di balkon dan sedangkan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Yumho menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya pelan. Tangannya terentang menyambut sang mentari. Matanya terpejam kala sinar mentari menerpa wajah tampannya.

Yunho berjengit kaget saat merasakan lengan kecil Jaejoong melingkari perutnya. Yunho tersenyum merasakan hidung istrinya menggesek punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho berbalik, memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Pagi _Boo_!" Yunho mengecup singkat kening Jaejoong.

"Pagi Yunnie _Oppa_!" balas Jaejoong, tangannya semakin di pererat di tubuh Yunho. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dan memberikan senyum manisnya pagi ini pada sang suami. Tuhan semoga kebahagiaan ini abadi, doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

**HEEJOONG BUTIK**

.

.

"Anneyeong." Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya memasuki butik kakaknya. Memakai terusan sebatas lutut berlengan pendek, di lehernya terlilit syal. Di belakangnya Yunho yang baru saja masuk turut mengembangkan senyum. Kemarin mereka tak jadi ke butik. Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong pulang setelah insiden di mobil.

"_Eonniiiiii._..!" seru Kyuhyun senang, dengan sedikit berlari mendekati Jaejoong kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Sedikit kesulitan memang mengingat perut Jaejoong yang sudah membuncit.

"_Bogoshipo Eonni_." pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kyuhh...Se...saaakk..." nafas Jaejoong tersengal.

PLETAK

"Aaaww... Yak! _Eonni_ menyakitiku." Kyukyun terpekik dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong kala sebuah gulungan kertas menghantam kepalanya. Heechul mendelik tajam pada sepupunya ini.

"Kau menyakiti _dongsaeng_ku _pabbo_!" Omel Heechul, Kyuhyun hanya meringis, jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Aku hanya merindukan Jae _Eonni_, apa tidak boleh Chullie _eonni_?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tidak dengan membuatnya sesak _Pabbo_!" seru Heechul.

"Duduklah Jae!" perintah Ny Jung. Senyumnya terkembang menyambut menantunya, memeluk sebentar Jaejoong kemudian mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya.

Keluarga Jung memang tengah berada di butik Heechul saat ini. Mereka akan melakukan _fitting_ baju untuk Jessica, ini yang terakhir. Karena lusa Jessica akan menikah. Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong, dia kini duduk di samping Siwon. Sedang Jaejoong duduk diantara Ny Jung dan Changmin. Jessica duduk di single sofa. Tak ada Tuan Jung kali ini.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!" pekik Changmin tiba-tiba, matanya mendelik menatap horror Jaejoong

PLETAK

"Aaaaawww...kenapa memukulku hyung? kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?" gerutu Changmin saat tangan Siwon menggeplak kepalanya.

"Kau mau membuat kita semua tuli karena suaramu itu JUNG CHANGMIN!" desis Jessica tajam, semua mata kini menatap Changmin tajam. kecuali Ny Jung dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tak pandai mengintimidasi orang lewat mata.

"Aku hanya terkejut melihat leher Jaejoong nunna merah-merah. Apa di apartement mereka banyak nyamuknya?" sahut Changmin, tangannya meraih syal yang melilit leher Jaejoong, membuat syal itu sedikit terbuka.

"_MWO_/_OMO_!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat mata mereka ikut melihat leher Jaejoong. Bercak merah menyebar di seluruh leher putih itu.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu karena semua memperhatikannya kini. Yunho meneguk salivanya susah payah saat ia melirik Heechul dan mendapati kakak kandung istrinya ini tengah mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Radar bahaya terlintas dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

"ANDWAEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

*** JANGAN PROTES KARENA UPDATE KELAMAAN KARENA SAYA SEMPAT MENGALAMI MASALAH PAS MW UPDATE KEMARIN**

**MOGA CHAP NI GK MENGECEWAKAN, UDAH UPDATE LAMA HASIL KURANG MEMUASKAN...**

**MIANHAE,,,,**

**NC MUNGKIN KURANG HOT, MIANHAE...**

**GOMAWO BUAT SEMUA DUKUNGANNYA YA CHINGU...**

**MAAF BELUM BISA NYEBUT SATU-SATU...**

**GOMAWO YANG SUDAH MENGKOREKSI KERJA SAYA INI,,,,**

**~ RIPIUUU PLIIIISSSS ~**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : Yunjae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Saya ingi memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO!" teriak Heechul kesal, _yeoja_ serupa Jaejoong itu kini berdiri bersiap menyerang Yunho. Mata Heechul mendelik tajam ke arah Yunho, tangannya bersiap melayangkan pukulan kepada Yunho. _Namja Tan_ itu sudah bersiap melarikan diri. Bisa babak belur kalau dia tetap di tempatnya sedang kakak perempuan istrinya ini mengamuk padanya.

"_ANDWAEEEE_!" Jaejoong langsung berdiri melihat gelagat Heechul yang akan menyerang suaminya. Jaejoong kini berdiri di depan Yunho dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Yak! menyingkir dari hadapannya Joongie!" Heechul kini berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong, tangannya berusaha meraih Yunho. Tapi terhalang Jaejoong, membuat Heechul semakin kesal dengan ulah adiknya ini.

"_Andwae_! _Eonni_ pergi dulu, baru Joongie menyingkir." sungut Jaejoong, bibirnya ter_pout_ kesal.

"_OMO_! Kau membela Jung mesum itu Joongie!" Heechul semakin mendelik tajam pada Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, Yunnie _Oppa_ kan suami Joongie. Joongie akan membelanya. _Eonni_ jangan menyakiti Yunnie _Oppa_!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Perlahan di dorongnya tubuh Heechul, hingga Heechul terduduk.

"_OMO_!" pekik mereka bersamaan. Kaget, tentu saja. Begitu besar perubahan Jaejoong, bahkan sekarang Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan begitu manisnya.

"Kau sudah meracuni pikiran adikku Jung!" ujar Heechul tajam, matanya tak beralih menatap tajam Yunho yang kini membimbing Jaejoong duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku tak pernah meracuni pikirannya, _nunna_." ujar Yunho kalem. Tangannya membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong. "Aku hanya sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku miliki seutuhnya. Aku mencintainya, apa salahnya aku mengajari dia mencintaiku juga." lanjut Yunho, matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang kini duduk di pangkuannya. Jaejoong tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"Omo...omo...kepalaku...aish!" Heechul memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut melihat ulah adik dan iparnya itu.

"Aigo! Kalian manis sekali." pekik Ny Jung senang, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuknya saat ini selain melihat kebahagian yang terpancar dari wajah anak sulungnya.

Heechul hanya mendengus kesal. Dia bukan tidak bahagia melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang. Heechul bahagia, sangat bahagia, melihat adiknya kembali seperti dulu meski belum sepenuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Heechul. Tak ada salahnya dia mencoba percaya pada namja Jung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tampak ramai di salah satu gereja di kota Seoul. Hari ini Jung Jessica akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahannya. Tamu-tamu tampak sudah memenuhi gereja itu. Jaejoong tampak duduk di bangku paling depan. Di sampingnya ada Yunho, di sebelah Yunho ada Changmin kemudian Ny Jung duduk di sebelah Changmin. Di belakang bangku keluarga Jung, tampak Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Hankyung.

Tak lama kemudian pintu gereja terbuka, menampakkan sosok Tuan Jung yang masih tampak gagah di usianya yang hampir memasuki kepala enam. Lengannya mengamit tangan putrinya Jung Jessica, yang hari ini tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Tamu undangan tampak berdiri ketika pasangan ayah dan anak ini memasuki gereja. Siwon tersenyum menyambut pengantinnya.

"Ku titipkan dia padamu, Siwonnie. Jaga putriku seperti aku menjaganya selama ini." setetes airmata membasahi pipi Tuan Jung tatkala menyerahkan putrinya pada calon menantunya.

"_Ne_ _Appa_. Aku akan menjaganya seperti _Appa_ yang selalu menjaganya." Jawab Siwon mantap. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jessica. Bersiap berikrar di hadapan Tuhannya.

Pastur mulai membimbing mereka mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Semua tamu undangan tampak hikmat mengikuti prosesi sakral ini. Pernikahan yang menyatukan dua keluarga besar yang cukup berpengaruh di korea.

Tapi ternyata tidak semua menyimak prosesi itu. Lihatlah di bangku paling depan.

Chup

"Eh.." Jaejoong terkejut kala bibir suaminya mengecup singkat bibirnya. Matanya menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Yunho tersenyum membalas tatapan istrinya. Sedang Heechul yang sedari tadi sudah ingin memukul kepala Yunho, terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya, karena Hankyung yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

"_Mianhae Boo_. Aku tidak bisa memberikan pernikahan yang indah untukmu. Tapi aku janji, aku akan memberi hari-hari yang indah untukmu, selama hidupmu." bisik Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

"Kalian boleh saling berciuman." ujar pastur itu lantang. Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jessica, bersiap mencium mempelainya. Tapi harus gagal karena ada pengganggu.

PLETAK

"Aaawww...kenapa kau memukulku Jung Changmin!" seru Yunho kesal, dengan terpaksa dia harus melepas bibirnya dari bibir _cherry_ istrinya.

"Pastur itu menyuruh Siwon _hyung_ dan Sicca _nunna,_ bukan menyuruh Yunho _hyung._ Kenapa malah _hyung_ yang berciuman dengan Jae _nunna_? Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, lakukan di rumah. Jangan membuat semua keluarga malu dengan tingkah mesummu _Hyung_!" omel Changmin kesal melihat ulah kakak sulungnya ini.

Yunho tersenyum kaku menatap semua tamu undangan. Sedang Jaejoong tampak tertunduk malu. Siwon dan Jessica melempar tatapan membunuh pada Yunho. Dan _namja Tan_ itu hanya bisa meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Apalagi ketika menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Heechul. Mati kau Jung!

Beberapa tamu undangan tampak terkikik geli melihat adegan itu. Sedang Tuan dan Ny Jung tersenyum canggung dan menunduk meminta maaf pada semua tamu undangan atas kelakuan putra mereka itu. Tak lupa Tuan Jung melempar _deathglare_nya pada Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

**Empat Bulan Kemudian**

.

.

"Pokoknya _Oppa_ harus menemaniku hari ini, tidak boleh kemana-mana!" pekik Jaejoong kesal, kakinya di hentak-hentakkan.

"_Boo_...Mengertilah sayang. Ini _meeting_ penting. Tidak bisa di wakilkan. Klien ingin bertemu langsung denganku _Boo_." ujar Yunho kalem. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin bersama sang istri, tapi apa daya klien dari Jepang itu memaksanya bertemu langsung.

"_Oppa_ lebih mementingkan pertemuan itu daripada aku dan _uri aegya_. _Oppa_ memang tak pernah sayang pada kami." Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kesal, Yunho sudah janji akan menemaninya seharian ini. Tapi sekarang, suaminya ini dengan seenaknya membatalkannya. Airmata sudah berkumpul di sudut mata indahnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu sayang, _Oppa_ sayang kalian. Demi Tuhan _Boo_." Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong. Menatap lembut manik hitam milik istrinya, mata _doe_ itu kini sudah mengeluarkan airmata. Astaga! Jangan sekarang, pekik Yunho dalam hati.

Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong memang lebih manja. Setiap hari dia ingin selalu di temani suaminya. Cukup masuk akal, mengingat usia kehamilan Jaejoong yang sudah mendekati masa melahirkan. Jaejoong tentu tak ingin ketika dia kesakitan suaminya tak ada di sampingnya. Apa semua _yeoja_ hamil selalu manja seperti istrinya? Kau menyesal Jung? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, mencoba membuang pikiran buruknya.

Chup

"Aku janji akan pulang lebih cepat sayang." Yunho mengecup bibir _cherry_ istrinya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aku benci _Oppa_!" seru Jaejoong keras. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Jaejoong. Tapi rupanya Jaejoong sudah melangkah ke kamar dan membanting keras pintu kamar mereka.

BLAM

Yunho mengusap kasar wajah frustasinya. Ingin sekali dia memeluk tubuh istrinya saat ini. Menyampaikan semua rasa sayang dan cintanya. Tapi sekali lagi dia harus mendengus kesal karena pekerjaan itu mengharuskannya meninggalkan istrinya saat ini. _Damn_!

Jaejoong menangis lirih saat mendengar pintu apartementnya tertutup. Itu tandanya suaminya benar-benar pergi bekerja. Tiba-tiba dia merasa terbuang, apa pekerjaan itu lebih penting daripada dirinya. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Jaejoong semakin terisak. Astaga Jung Jaejoong! Suamimu hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar, bisik hati kecil Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah kesal menuju dapur. Kesal, karena sang suami telah membohonginya. Jam sudah menunjuk angka empat tapi suaminya itu belum juga pulang. Padahal Yunho berjanji hanya pergi sebentar dan akan segera kembali.

"Yunnie _pabbo_, aku benci Yunnie." bibir Jaejoong ter_pout_ kesal, tangannya sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas. Mencari es krim yang memang di sediakan Yunho untuk Jaejoong, karena istri cantiknya itu bisa kapan saja menginginkan kudapan manis itu.

"Awas saja kalau pulang. Joongie akan marahi Yunnie." gerutu Jaejoong semakin kesal, tangannya menemukan satu cup besar es krim rasa vanilla. Mata Jaejoong berubah berbinar terang mendapati kudapan favoritnya itu.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa di ruang tivi. Kakinya bersila di atas sofa, satu cup es krim vanilla bertengger manis di pangkuannya. Sesekali masih terdengar gerutuannya, tapi mulutnya juga tak bisa berhenti menikmati es krim yang terus di suaokannya.

.

Cklek

.

"_Boo_...aku pulang!" teriak Yunho dari pintu depan, langkahnya di ayun masuk ke dalam rumah. Senyumnya terkembang melihat Jaejoong yang duduk di depan tv sambil menikmati es krim.

"Aku pulang sayang." Yunho memeluk leher Jaejoong dari belakang, bermaksud mencium pipi istrinya tapi Jaejoong menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"Kau marah sayang?" tanya Yunho, kini dia sudah duduk di samping _yeoja_nya. Jaejoong masih diam, tak peduli. Seakan tak ada Yunho di sampingnya. Matanya tak lepas menatap layar datar di depannya, tangannya tak berhenti menyendok es krim dan menyuapkan dalam mulutnya.

"_Mianhae Boo_, klienku kali ini sulit di hadapi. Jadi _meeting_nya berjalan alot." ujar Yunho meminta pengertian Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tetap mengabaikannya.

"_Boo_..." panggil Yunho manja, kepala di curukan ke pangkuan Jaejoong, menggantikan es krim yang telah di singkirkannya.

"_Aegya_...kapan kau keluar sayang?" Yunho mengelus sayang perut besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bantu _Appa_ membujuk _Umma_ sayang, _Umma_ benar- benar sedang marah pada _Appa_. _Aegya_...bujuk _Umma_ _ne_." Yunho tersenyum merasakan tendangan kecil di perut Jaejoong. Di ciumnya pelan perut besar Jaejoong.

"Kau memang Jagoan _Appa,_ sayang." Yunho menciumi perut Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ulah Yunho. Perlahan di elusnya lembut rambut coklat suaminya. Yunho mendongak melihat Jaejoong, di tariknya lembut tangan Jaejoong, kemudian di ciuminya punggung tangan istrinya.

"_Mianhae Boo_." bisik Yunho pelan, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kemana perginya janji Jaejoong untuk memarahi Yunho tadi. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeuuuggghh..." erang Jaejoong, wajahnya meringis sakit. Tangan kanan mencengkram perut bawahnya. Tangan kirinya memukul pelan tubuh Yunho, berusaha membangunkan Yunho.

"_O-oppa_...hhhmmn." lirih Jaejoong. Tangannya masih memukul-mukul tubuh besar Yunho.

"Eegghh...ada apa _Boo_?" perlahan Yunho membuka matanya, menatap kaget Jaejoong yang tampak kesakitan. Apalagi ada cairan yang merembes dari selakangan Jaejoong.

"Astaga _Boo_..." Yunho segera bangkit, menopang tubuh Jaejoong dengan lengannya.

"Sakiiiittt..._oppa_..." rintih Jaejoong, airmata menetes di sudut matanya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." panik Yunho, segera di angkatnya tubuh istrinya. Berjalan perlahan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke _basemant_ Apartement mereka. Jaejoong mencengkram kuat bahu Yunho untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Perih di rasa Yunho di bahunya, tapi dia tahu istrinya Jauh lebih sakit saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkir sembarangan mobil mewahnya di halaman rumah sakit, dia tak peduli umpatan beberapa orang akibat ulahnya. Perlahan di bukanya pintu tempat duduk Jaejoong, kemudian di bopongnya tubuh istrinya cantiknya masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

"DOKTER KIM TOLONG!" teriak Yunho keras, Seorang dokter dan beberapa orang perawar datang tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Yunho.

"Tolong, istriku akan melahirkan. Tolong selamatkan dia." berondong Yunho panik. Ini yang pertama untuknya, wajar kalau dia panikkan.

"Tolong tenang Tuan Jung, letakkan istri anda di sini!" perintah dokter Kim, tangannya menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur dorong. Perlahan Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong, dapat di lihat wajah istrinya yang tampak kesakitan.

Beberapa perawat sudah membawa Jaejoong masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Yunho ingin mengikutinya, tapi dokter cantik itu mencegahnya.

"Tunggu disini Tuan Jung, kami akan memeriksanya dulu." ujar lembut dokter Kim, tersenyum ramah kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tunggu, sedikit mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tangan Yunho meraba saku celana, mencari ponselnya. Tapi dia harus kecewa, ponselnya tak di temukan. Karena terlalu panik Yunho lupa membawa ponselnya.

"Permisi, boleh pinjam telponnya?" tanya Yunho pada salah satu petugas _yeoja_ yang sedang berjaga di meja informasi. Yunho melemparkan senyumnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. _Yeoja_ itu hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama. Terpesona, eoh!

Tuut tuuuttt tuuutt

"_**Yeoboseo**_." sapa seorang _yeoja_ dari seberang.

"_Umma_...Joongie mau melahirkan, apa _Umma_ bisa kesini? Aku di rumah sakit pusat _Umma_." ujar Yunho _to the point._

"_**Benarkah, baiklah Umma akan kesana**_." jawab Ny Jung, ada nada gembira pada jawaban yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Tolong hubungi Heechul _nunna Umma_. Aku lupa membawa ponsel tadi." pinta Yunho. Ny Jung mengiyakan permintaan anaknya, sebelum Yunho memutus sambungan telponnya.

"_Gomawo_ nona." Yunho kembali tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan yeoja penjaga tadi.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tampak mondar mandir di depan sebuah pintu, di balik pintu itulah sekarang ini istrinya berada, sedangkan Tuan dan Ny Jung serta Changmin yang datang beberapa saat yang lalu tampak duduk tenang. Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Hankyung yang datang setelahnya juga tampak tenang dalam duduknya.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir Jung Yunho. Kepalaku sakit melihatmu bergerak seperti setrikaan!" seru Heechul kesal, tangannya di lipat di dada. Matanya tajam menatap Yunho.

"Istriku berjuang di dalam sana _Nunna._ Wajar kalau aku cemaskan." balas Yunho, dia benar-benar cemas menunggu tanpa kepastian. Heechul mendengus kesal, kalau saja Hankyung tidak melarangnya mungkin Heechul akan kembali meneriakinya.

KLEK

Semua mata tertuju pada sang pembuka pintu di belakang Yunho, berharap siapapun itu dia akan membawa kabar baik.

"Tuan Jung, Ny Jung ingin anda menemaninya." perawat berpakaian hijau itu memberitahu Yunho, membuat pemilik mata musang itu sedikit tegang. Apa dia sanggup melihat istrinya kesakitan? Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

"Mari!" perawat tadi mempersilahkan Yunho masuk ruang persalinan, dengan ragu Yunho melangkah masuk, di ikuti sang perawat.

Yunho terpaku menatap Jaejoong yang sudah bermandikan keringat mendengar instruksi dari dokter. Setelah itu Jaejoong tampak mengejan sekuat tenaga. Yunho merasa perutnya melilit menyaksikan semua ini.

"_Oppa_..." panggil Jaejoong lemah saat matanya menangkap sosok Yunho. Suami tampannya itu kini menhampiri Jaejoong.

"_Ne Boo_.." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan _yeoja_nya. Bibirnya mengecup singkat dahi istrinya.

"Tuan Jung tolong bantu Ny Jung ya." pinta sang dokter, Yunho mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Ny Jung tarik nafas pelan kemudiam buang!" perintah dokter itu, Jaejoong menarik nafasnya pelan lalu membuangnya perlahan, Yunho yang ada di sisi ikut-ikutan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia tak sanggup melihat Jaejoong yang kesakitan, kalau bisa dia ingin menggantikan kesakitan yang di rasakan istrinya.

"Sekarang dorong!" dokter itu kembali menginstruksikan Jaejoong untuk mengejan.

"Eeeehhhhmmmm..." Jaejoong meremas erat tangan Yunho, punggungnya melengkung hingga nyaris seperti duduk. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mengejan.

"Terus...sedikit lagi Ny Jung...kepalanya sudah kelihatan..."

"Eeeeegggghhh..." Jaejoong kembali mengejan, tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Yunho. Namja tampan itu hanya mampu meringis, dia kesakitan karena cengkraman Jaejoong. Tapi dia tahu Jaejoong lebih kesakitan. Kalau dengan cara seperti ini bisa mengurangi sakit Jaejoong, Yunho rela.

"Sedikit lagi Ny Jung...ayo...!"

"Eeehhhmmm...aaaaahhh..."

"Oeeekk...ooeeeekkk..."

Jaejoong terkulai lemas, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Yunho tersenyum senang, di sekanya keringat yang membasahi wajah Jaejoong. Dokter mengangkat tubuh sang bayi yang masih berlumuran darah, menyelimuti dengan selimut putih. Kemudian membawanya kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah menerima bayi itu, Yunho menopang tubuhnya hingga Jaejoong kini dalam posisi setengah duduk.

"Selamat datang _Little Bear_." bisik Jaejoong lirih, airmata bahagia jatuh membasahi pipinya. "_Umma_ menyayangimu." di kecupnya pelan dahi bayinya.

"_Appa_ juga menyayangimu jagoan." Yunho mengusap pelan pipi bayinya. Dia menatap takjub duplikatnya itu. Dia tak pernah menyangka saat ini dia sudah jadi seorang _Appa_.

"Kami akan membersihkannya." seorang perawat datang mengambil bayi Jaejoong. Sedikit tak rela Jaejoong memberikan bayi itu pada perawat.

"_Gomawo_ _Boo, jeongmal gomawo_." ujar Yunho tulus, airmatanya menetes perlahan.

_"Appa_ tidak boleh menangis." Jaejoong mengusap pelan lelehan airmata Yunho, menangkup kedua pipi _namja_nya, mengecup perlahan bibir hati itu.

"_Saranghae_ _Boo_..._Saranghae_..." bisik Yunho, _namja_ itu membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aigo_ tampan sekali keponakan _Imo_!" pekik Heechul heboh. Mereka semua kini tengah berada dalam ruang rawat Jaejoong. Heechul sedang menggoda sang keponakan yang sedang tidur di boxnya. Jari lentiknya menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi keponakannya.

"_Nunna_ lebih pantas di panggil _ahjumma_." komentar Changmin cuek, Heechul melempar tatapan membunuh pada Changmin, tapi sayangnya _namja_ tiang listrik itu sudah mengabaikannya lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu Jung Changmin!" seru Heechul kesal, keduatangnya di lipat di depan dada. Sedang yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Kebahagiaan itu semakin terasa lengkap bagi keluarga kecil Yunho dan Jaejoong. Putra mereka sudah hadir di dunia ini, di tengah keluarga kecil mereka. Semoga itu akan semakin menyatukan mereka.

.

.

.

Selamat datang Jung kecil.

.

.

.

TBC

*** YEEEAAAYYY...**

**OK CHINGU SEMUA...**

**SEMOGA CHAP INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN NE...**

**KESALAHAN DALAM TULISAN HARAP MAKLUM YA...**

**KASIH MASUKAN UNTUK NAMA ANAK YUNJAE...**

**NEXT CHAP END**

**GOMAWO**

**BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW**

**BUAT YANG UDAH KLIK FOLLOW DAN FAV CERITAKU**

**BUAT MUA YANG SUDI MAMPIR...**

**~ RIPIU PLIIIIISSSS~**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

Tittle : I'm Sorry

Pair : Yunjae and other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Little angst and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengab bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happa Reading ^_^

.

.

.

**'WELCOME HOME JUNG JAEJOONG AND LITTLE JUNG'**

Jaejoong mengerjap takjub menatap tulisan besar itu yang terpampang di depan sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah yang tampak indah, tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil. Halamannya cukup luas, tampak asri dengan beberapa pohon besar.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya pelan memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Senyumnya terkembang menatap istrinya yang tampak takjub menatap rumah itu. Di liriknya sang buah hati yang tampak tertidur pulas dalam dekapan hangat Jaejoong.

Setelah lima hari menginap di rumah sakit pasca melahirkan akhirnya Jaejoong di ijinkan pulang. Tapi bukannya membawa mereka ke apartement Yunho justru membawa keluarganya ke sebuah rumah yang berada di kawasan elit. Rumah siapa ini? batin Jaejoong.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Kemudian namja tampan itu keluar, memutari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong keluar dari dalam mobil. Kemudian berdiri di sisi Yunho.

"Ini untukmu sayang." bisik Yunho, tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping istrinya. Jaejoong menoleh, menatap kaget Yunho.

"Untukku! Tapi ini berlebihan _Oppa._" ujar Jaejoong, matanya masih menatap lekat mata Yunho.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini hadiah untuk _yeoja_ hebat yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan untukku." Yunho mengecup singkat pipi _chubby_ istrinya. Membuat pipi putih itu memerah.

"_Welcome_ _home_ Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Moonbin." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong kemudian beralih ke pipi gembil jagoannya, membuat bayi yang tadinya tidur menjadi terusik.

"_Kajja_ _Boo_!" ajak Yunho.

Mereka melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Yunho menggenggam kenop pintu, kemudian mendorong perlahan pintu itu. Di bukanya lebar pintu besar itu, memberi ruang pada Jaejoong untuk masuk. Dengan pelan mereka memasuki rumah tersebut, Jaejoong tak berhenti mengagumi setiap sudut rumah yang berhasil di tanggap mata bulatnya. Selera Yunho cukup bagus dalam hal ini, dia sangat tahu apa yang di inginkan istrinya.

"_SURPRISE_!" teriak Heechul, Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Jessica bersamaan ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong menginjakan kakinya di ruang keluarga. Suara terompet terdengar nyaring, Changmin meniupnya dengan semangat 45. Sedang Siwon, Hankyung, Yoochun, Tuan dan Ny Jung hanya tersenyum menanggapi ulah yang lain.

"Hiks...hiks..." isakan kecil lolos dari mulut Jung Moonbin. Namja kecil itu bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Duduklah _Boo_!" Yunho menggiring Jaejoong untuk duduk, setelah di pastikan istrinya duduk nyaman, Yunho berbalik dan memberi tatapan tajam pada pelaku keonaran. Mereka hanya mampu meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

"I-ini ide Heechul _eonni_, _Oppa_." Kyuhyun menunduk takut, baru kali ini dia melihat Yunho semarah ini. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung kaosnya.

"Jangan memelototi _baby_kyu seperti itu _hyung_, kau tak lihat dia ketakutan." protes Changmin. _Namja_ tinggi itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, kemudian memeluk tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Sedang Junsu sudah menyembunyikan dirinya di sisi Yoochun. Jessica juga sudah berlindung pada tubuh besar Siwon. Hanya Heechul yang tampak tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Kami hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian, apa itu salah?' ujar Heechul santai seolah menjawab tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Tidak salah _nunna_, hanya saja suara keras kalian mengganggu tidur Binnie." suara Yunho melembut. Akan sangat percuma menanggapi Heechul dengan urat karena yang pasti, Kim sulung itu tak pernah mau kalah.

"Sudahlah _Oppa,_ Binnie sudah tenang." ujar Jaejoong menengahi, Yunho berbalik dan menatap putranya yang sudah tenang dalam buaian Jaejoong.

"Duduklah!" Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum untuk suaminya, Yunho pun akhirnya duduk di sisi istrinya.

"Aku pikir kalian tak menyayangiku, kalian tidak menjemputku di rumah sakit tapi malah berkumpul di sini." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia sempat berpikir keluarganya tak menyayangi dia lagi, hingga tak ada yang menjemputnya di rumah sakit.

"Suamimu itu yang menyuruh kami disini Jae, bahkan kami harus kerja bakti membereskan rumah ini selama tiga hari." sahut Jessica kesal, tangannya di lipat di dada. Matanya menatap tajam Yunho.

"Benarkah itu _Oppa_?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya menatap penuh tanya pada Yunho. Namja Jung itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"_Oppa_ tidak boleh begitu, kasian merekakan." nasehat Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi istrinya.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan, melupakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Jaejoong tersenyum senang menatap semua anggota keluarganya. Bersama suaminya Jaejoong mendapatkan keluarga baru, dia sekarang memiliki _Appa_ dan _Umma_. Keluarganya terasa semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran buah hatinya. Sungguh dia bersyukur akan semua anugrah ini. Terima kasih Tuhan, ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Binnie sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, _namja_ tampan ini hanya memakai celana pendek sebatas lutut, sedang bagian atas tubuhnya di biarkan terbuka.

"Masih menyusu _Oppa_." ujar Jaejoong, dadanya berdegup kencang menatap tubuh _topless_ Yunho, apalagi tetesan air masih tampak dari rambutnya yang masih basah. suaminya benar-benar terlihat _sexy. _Seketika Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa, hhmm?" Yunho kini duduk di samping Jaejoong. Menempatkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri, sedang sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ani...sssshhhh." desis Jaejoong kala merasakan mulut putranya yang menyedot dadanya terlalu kuat.

"Sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir, Jaejoong menggeleng namun tak lama kemudian airmatanya leleh juga. Dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Binnie menyedotnya terlalu kuat _oppa_, nyeri sekali." ujar Jaejoong menahan sakit di dadanya, bayinya memang baru berusia lima hari, tapi bayi kecil itu sangat kuat menyusu pada ibunya.

"Hai jagoan, bisakah kau meminum susumu dengan tenang?" Yunho menusuk-nusk pipi gembil putranya, yang hanya di tanggapi kekehan kecil dari putranya.

"Kau menggoda _Appa_, eoh?" Yunho kembali menusuk-nusuk pipi putranya, kali ini kekehan Jung Moonbin makin menjadi, hingga mulutnya lepas dari _nipple_ Jaejoong.

"Biarkan _Umma_ istirahat, Ok! Sekarang Binnie dengan _Appa_ ya." Yunho mengambil Moonbin dari pangkuan Jaejoong. Membawa _namja_ kecil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"_Gomawo_." bisik Jaejoong lirih, tangannya membenahi bajunya.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihatnya terbuka _Boo_." ujar Yunho,matanya melirik dada Jaejoong yang telah tertutup.

"Mesum!" pekik Jaejoong kesal, tangannya memukul pelan lengan Yunho. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Yunho tergelak melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Kau lihat Binnie, _Umma_ malu. Ternyata kita punya selera yang sama jagoan. Sama-sama menyukai dada _Umma_." bisik Yunho, tapi rupanya bisikan itu masih dapat di dengar Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menatap tajam Yunho, memberi deathglare yang menurut Yunho sangat imut.

Chup

"Jangan marah-marah _Umma_." Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong, menghasilkan semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong. Yunho tergelak nyaring, membuat _namja_ kecil yang ada dalam dekapannya mengerjap polos. Yunho mencium gemas pipi putranya.

_Gomawo nae sarang, _bisik Jaejoong dalam hati. Matanya menatap teduh suami dan putranya. Semoga ini akan selamanya Tuhan, doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

**TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

**.**

**.**

"Holeeee..._Meoni_..._Beoji_..." pekikkan senang terlontar dari bibir mungil milik namja kecil bernama Jung Moonbin kala mendapati kakek dan neneknya tengah duduk di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari kencang menuju kakek dan neneknya yang tengah berbincang denga sang _Appa. _Bahkan larangan sang _Umma_ pun tak di indahkannya.

"_Aigo_...cucu _harabeoji_ sudah besar eoh!" Tuan Jung mengangkat tubuh gembul Moonbin. Membawa _namja_ kecil ini dalam pangkuannya. Kemudian Menciumi pipi _chubby_ cucu pertamanya.

"_Bogoshippo Beoji_" si kecil Jung itu memeluk erat leher kakeknya, kemudian mencium lama pipi kakeknya yang sudah tampak keriput.

"Jadi rindunya hanya dengan _Harabeoji_ saja, dengan _Halmeoni_ tidak." ujar Ny Jung menggoda, di kembungkannya pipinya di hadapan sang cucu. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _Umma_nya.

"_Ani_, Binnie juga melindukan _Moeni_." Moonbin turun dari pangkuan kakeknya, kemudian beralih ke pangkuan sang nenek. Memeluk leher neneknya kemudian mencium dalam pipi neneknya. Ny Jung tersenyum senang.

"Malam ini biarkan kami membawa Moonbin Yunnie-ya." pinta Ny Jung, dia sudah sangat merindukan cucunya ini, setelah hampir satu minggu menemani sang suami melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya ke eropa.

"Apa _Umma_ tidak capek, _Umma_ dan _Appa_ baru saja sampai. Kalian pasti butuh istrahat, kalau Binnie ikut kalian, aku tidak yakin _Appa_ dan _Umma_ akan mendapatkan istirahat cukup." ujar Jaejoong kalem, bukan bermaksud melarang. Hanya saja mertuanya pasti sangat lelah, mereka butuh istirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Kalau Moonbin ikut mereka, Jaejoong yakin mertuanya takkan bisa istirahat tenang.

"_Gwenchana _Jae. _Umma_mu sudah merengek sejak kami belum sampai korea. Lagi pula di rumah banyak maid yang akan membantu kami. Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga bisa membantu." ujar Tuan Jung meyakinkan menantunya.

"Kapan mereka berdua pulang _Appa,_ kenapa tidak kesini?" tanya Yunho, tangannya merangkul bahu istrinya. Menenangkan rasa khawatir yang menghinggapi istrinya.

"Kemarin." jawab singkat Tuan Jung.

"Jadi bolehkan kalau Moonbin ikut kami, _please_!" pinta Ny Jung dengan wajah memelas, membuat kedua psangan muda ini tak sanggup menolak. Dan denga sangat berat hati Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi, Jaejoong bukan tidak senang Moonbin di ajak Kakek dan neneknya. Hanya saja dia mengkhawatirka kedua mertuanya.

.

.

"Binnie dengar _Umma_, Binnie tidak boleh nakal, tidak boleh merepotkan _Moenni_, _Beoji_, Kyu _Imo_ dan Minnie _Samchon_. _Arraseo_." Jaejoong berjongkok di depan putranya, memberi nasehat pada _namja_ kecilnya.

"_Allaceo Umma_." Moonbin menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Jaejoong memeluk sebentar putranya, kemudian mencium kening dan kedua pipi putranya.

"Ingat pesan _Umma_, Jagoan." Yunho mengangkat tubuh gembul putranya, mengacak pelan rambut putranya.

"_Ne_ _appa_." jawab Moonbin, namja kecil itu kini turun dari gendongan _appa_nya dan berlari ke mobil kakek dan neneknya.

"Kami pulang dulu Jae, Yun." Pamit Tuan dan Ny Jung, mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Moonbin.

"Hati-hati!" seru Jaejoong, tangannya melambai ke arah putranya. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya tertunduk.

"Karena Binnie tidak ada malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita habiskan malam nanti dengan bercinta." bisik Yunho seduktif, bibirnya menyeringai mesum.

"Dasar mesum." Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Yunho tersenyum menanggapi tingkah istrinya, sebelum akhirnya ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Apa _Oppa_ sibuk?" tanya Jaejoong, kepalanya menyembul di balik pintu ruang kerja Yunho.

"Ehm." gumam Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan dokumen yang sedang di periksanya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, kesal sekali di abaikan suami tampannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati meja kerja suaminya.

"Apa sangat sibuk, sampai _Oppa_ tak ingin melihatku?" tanya Jaejoong manja, yeoja itu berjalan pelan ke belakang kursi yang tengah di duduki Yunho.

"Ehm...aku harus menyelesaikan ini _Boo_, agar besok aku bisa ambil cuti." jelas Yunho,sekali lagi tanpa melihat istrinya.

"_Jeongmal_." bisik Jaejoong tepat di telinga kiri Yunho, hembusan nafas Jaejoong menghantarkan hawa panas ke sekujur tubuh Yunho, mata Yunho terpejam menikmati sensasi ini.

"_Boo_...hhh...jangan menggodaku sayang." ujar Yunho pelan, suara beratnya menandakan kalau _namja_ tampan ini tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Apa Oppa tergodaahhh." bisik Jaejoong seduktif, lidah mungilnya tengah menjilati cuping telinga Yunho, pelan tapi pasti.

"Hhhmmm..." eram Yunho, jemarinya tergenggam erat menahan hasratnya. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati sentuhan istrinya.

"Eeegghh...aaaahhh..." desah Jaejoong tepat di telinga Yunho, membuat _namja_ tampan ini kembali mengeram menahan _libodo_nya yang sudah naik.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati suaminya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Yunho. Seringaian kecil mengembang di bibir mungil Jaejoong kala mendapati bagian vital suaminya sudah mengembung.

"_Oppa_ butuh bantuan untuk menidurkan yang di bawah." bisik Jaejoong lagi, kali ini di iringi belaian lembut pada bagian bawah tubuh suaminya.

"Ooouuuhh..._Boo_...hhh.." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya.

"Buka mata _Oppa_..hhhh..!" perintah Jaejoong, sebelah tangannya bermain di dada bidang Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya. Di sambut dengan senyum manis istri cantiknya. Tapi kemudian matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Istri cantiknya itu hanya menggunakan selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Astaga! Apa mkasud istrinya ini, bukankah tadi sore istrinya ini menolaknya ketika dia mengajak bercinta.

"Apa yang ada di balik selimut ini? Tubuh telanjangmu atau..." Yunho menggantung ucapannya, menatap penuh tanya pada Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_ ingin tahu? Kenapa tidak _Oppa_ buka sendiri!" ujar Jaejoong menggoda, mendapat lampu hijau dari sang istri, Yunho segera melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh indah istrinya.

"Wow!" pekik Yunho kaget, di depannya terpampang tubuh indah Jaejoong yang hanya di tutupi _bra_ tipis berwarna hitam.

"_Oppa_ suka?' Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Berniat menggoda suamimu Ny Jung?" Seringai Yunho, di iringi kecupan kecil pada dagu Jaejoong dan remasan lembut pada dada istrinya.

"Eeeeegghh..._Oppa_..hhh..." desah Jaejoong nikmat, Yunho membawa bibir hatinya menyusuri leher putih Jaejoong, mengecupnya perlahan-lahan membawa desiran aneh bagi Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin di sentuh di bagiam mana saja _Boo_?" tanya Yunho, tanpa menghentikan remasannya pada dada Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ putih itu semakin mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat.

"Ter..serahhh.._Opp...aahhh_." jawab Jaejoong setengah mendesah, tangan Yunho menyusuri punggung lembut istrinya, dengan sekali sentak terlepaslah pengait _bra_ yang di gunakan Jaejoong. Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho meloloskan _bra_ itu dari dada istrinya, kemudian di lemparnya entah kemana.

"Aaaaaaahhh..." Jaejoong meremas rambut belakang Yunho, ketika tiba-tiba saja bibir hati suaminya sudah menyerang dadanya.

Yunho mulai menciumi dada putih istrinya, lidahnya terjulur menjilati _nipple_ merah istrinya, sedang tangan kirinya meremas dada kanan istrinya. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Tak ingin terlalu lama bermain-main, Yunho pun akhirnya meraup dengan ganas _nipple_ Jaejoong. Menyedotnya kuat seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin membusungkan dadanya.

"Aaahh...aaaahh..._Oppa_..." Tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak kaget mendapat serangan mendadak. Tapi mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Eeeehhmmm...eeeehhmm..." Yunho terus mengulum dada Jaejoong, kadang menariknya pelan kemudian kembali meraupnya. Remasan tangan Jaejoong pada rambut belakang Yunho makin kuat, menandakan bahwa dia menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho.

"Aaaaahhh..._Oppa_...Nnnggghhh..." desah Jaejoong lagi, tangan besar Yunho menyusuri perut rata Jaejoong, mengelus perlahan perut itu, kemudian turun ke bawah lagi. Dan berhenti tepat di atas _vagina_ Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celana dalam berwarna hitam.

"Sudah sangat basah _Boo_." ujar Yunho, di lepasnya kulumannya pada _nipple_ Jaejoong, menghasilkan decakan kesal di bibir cherry itu. Yunho melempar tatapan polos pada Jaejoong.

"Itu karena aku sangat terangsang oleh ulah _Oppa_." tegas Jaejoong, pipinya di kembungkan kesal.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan sayang?" tanya Yunho, masih berniat menggoda istrinya. Dia sangat suka ekspresi kesal Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin di sentuh _Oppa_, aku ingin di rasuki _Oppa_, aku mau kejantanan _Oppa_ menghujam va...mmmmmpppphhhhttt..." ucapan Jaejoong terputus karena bungkaman bibir Yunho di atas bibirnya.

Yunho menghisap lembut bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Melumatnya perlahan, sedangkan tangannya meremas dada Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu hanya mampu mendesah di atas pangkuan Yunho, bergerak gelisah merasakan _vagina_nya yang semakin basah akibat rangsangan bertubi-tubi yang di berikan suaminya.

Dengan susah payah Yunho mencoba berdiri dari duduknya, menggendong Jaejoong ala koala tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Bruk

Yunho menghempaskam tubuh Jaejoong di atas sofa yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya. Pria tampan itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir istrinya kemudian berdiri di sisi Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu membuka pelan matanya, menatap sayu suaminya.

"Kau _sexy_ _Boo_, tapi akan lebih _sexy_ kalau tak memakai apapun." selesai mengatakan hal itu, Yunho melepas kain penutup terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong.

Seringai mesum tercetak di bibir hati Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang tampak salah tingkah berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Jangan di tutupi _Boo_, aku suka melihatmu seperti ini." ujar Yunho, dengan gerakan cepat Yunho melepas seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Jaejoong meneguk salivanya susah payah menatap tubuh telanjang suaminya, apalagi benda besar yang sudah tampak menegang, benda yang selalu mampu membuatnya memekik nikmat.

"Kau suka ini _Boo_." bisik Yunho yang kini sudah menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya bertumpu di sisi kepala Jaejoong.

JLEB

"Aaaakkhhh..." pekik Jaejoong kaget, mendapat hujaman keras kejantanan Yunho, tangannya meremas bahu kekar Yunho.

"Nnnngghhh..." Yunho mendorong kuat kejantanannya, hingga tenggelam ke dalam _vagina_ Jaejoong, matanya terpejam merasakan pijatan nikmat di kejantanannya.

"Eeeeegghh..." erang Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai bergerak di atasnya.

Gerakan Yunho semakin cepat menusuk ke dalam _vagina_ Jaejoong, sedang kedua tangannya bekerja meremas dada kenyal Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ mungil itu semakin menggelinjang nikmat di bawah tubuh besar suaminya. Kedua tangannya meremas pinggiran sofa, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang di berikan Yunho.

"_Oppa_...hhh...mooorrreeeehhh..."

Yunho menyeringai senang melihat tubuh berkeringat istrinya, yang tampak sangat ingin di sentuh lebih dan lebih.

"Nnnngggghhh..."

Yunho mengeram nikmat merasakan _vagina_ basah istrinya yang terus menjepit kejantanannya. Kenikmatan yang hanya bisa di dapat dari istrinya itu tak pernah di sia-siakan Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu bergerak semakin cepat di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

"_Opp...aaahhh_...di sittuuuhhh..."

Jaejoong memekik nikmat saat kejantanan Yunho tepat mengenai _sweet_ _spot_nya. Remasan tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram pinggiran sofa. Demi apapun semua ini begitu memabukkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Aaaaahhh..._Oppa_..."

Punggung Jaejoong melengkung merasakan orgasmenya. Cairannya keluar banyak membasahi kejantanan Yunho yang masih tertanam di dalam _vagina_nya, nafas Jaejoong naik turun pasca orgasmenya.

"Nnnnnggghhh..._Boo_..."

Yunho kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya, bibirnya menyusuri leher putih istrinya, tidak berniat memberi tanda, hanya menciuminya kemudian menjilatinya. Membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah nikmat.

Semakin lama gerakan Yunho makin cepat, kejantanannya sudah berkedut di dalam vagina Jaejoong yang terus menjepitnya. Bersiap menyemburkan spermanya di dalam rahim sang istri.

"Yunnie/_Boo._"

Pekikan keras terlontar dari bibir mereka saat _orgasme_ menghampiri mereka. Yunho ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong, merasakan deru nafas Jaejoong yang naik turun, sama halnya dengan dirinya. Mata Jaejoong terpejam menikmati hangatnya cairan suaminya yang membasahi dinding rahimnya.

Perlahan Yunho melepas kejantanannya dari dalam _vagina_ Jaejoong. Kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, mengambil tempat di samping tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho merengkuh tubuh berkeringat Jaejoong, merapikan rambut _yeoja_nya, kemudian mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong.

"_Saranghae Boo_."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ungkapan cinta suaminya. Dadanya berdegup kencang, lebih kencang dari pada saat dia mengalami _orgasme_. Selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah membalas ungkapan cinta suaminya. Bukan, bukan karena dia tak mencintai _namja_nya. Hanya saja ada sedikit rasa ragu dalam hati Jaejoong.

Yunho terpaku menatap Jaejoong yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Bukan tidur, hanya lelah pasca aktifitas mereka yang menguras tenaga tadi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Belum cukupkah semua cinta yang di tunjukkannya selama tiga tahun lebih ini. Kenapa tak sekalipun Jaejoong membalas ungkapan cintanya.

Perlahan Yunho beranjak dari sisi Jaejoong, memakai kembali pakaiannya. Kemudian kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Menenggelamkan dirinya kembali dalam pekerjaan yang tadi sempat di tinggalkan.

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan, menatap suaminya yang tampak tak peduli dengannya. Yunho sudah meninggalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapan hangatnya sampai _yeoja_ itu tertidur. Tapi kali ini Yunho meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong meraih selimut yang tadi di pakainya, kemudian melilitkan selimut itu pada tubuhnya. Perlahan Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho. Berdiri di sisi Yunho.

"_Oppa_ marah?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"_Ani_." jawab singkat Yunho, matanya masih fokus menatap dokumen yang sedang di periksa.

"_Oppa_." rengek Jaejoong manja, tangannya menggenggam lengan Yunho dan mengoyang-goyangnya pelan.

"Kembalilah ke kamar _Boo_, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul." ujar Yunho dingin, mengabaikan istrinya yang saat ini tengah merajuk.

"_Ani_, kalau _Oppa_ di sini, aku juga akan di sini." kekeh Jaejoong, perlahan dia mulai duduk di pangkuan Yunho, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho. Kemudian menyurukkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

Perlahan Jaejoong membawa tangan Yunho ke atas perutnya, di gerakkannya tangan besar suaminya di atas permukaan perutnya. Yunho mengernyit heran melihat tingkah istrinya, tapi dia masih diam saja.

"_Nado Saranghae Oppa_. _Jeongmal Saranghaeyo_. _Neomu neomu sarangahe_." bisik Jaejoong, di kecupnya singkat pipi suaminya.

Yunho terhenyak mendengarkan ungkapan cinta istrinya. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Apa pendengarannya salah? Batin Yunho. Benarkah ini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Oppa_ tahu, di sini ada calon _dongsaeng_ Binnie." Jaejoong masih memegang tangan besar Yunho di atas perutnya.

"_Jeongmal_!" pekik Yunho, di angkatnya kepala sang istri yang bersandar di bahunya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya, tapi anggukan pelan Jaejoong menjawab semuanya.

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada seluruh wajah istrinya. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ini anugrah terindah untuknya, istrinya mencintainya dan sebentar lagi keluarga kecil mereka akan mendapatkan anggota baru.

"_Saranghae Boo_."

"_Nado saranghae Oppa_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi." bisik Yunho, bibirnya menyeringai mesum menatap istrinya yang tampak membulatkan mata besarnya.

"_ANDWAEEEEEE_...!" pekik Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

***AKHIRNYA...**

**KEBAHAGIAAN TERSENDIRI BISA MENYELESAIKAN FF INI,,,**

**GOMAWO **

**UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN REVEIW DI FF ABAL SAYA,**

**SAYA SENANG MENDAPAT APRESIASI YANG LUAR BIASA DARI KALIAN.**

**UNTUK YANG UDAH MEMFOLLOW DAN MEMFAVORIT CERITA SAYA,**

**GAL NYANGKA CERITA ABAL INI BANYAK PEMINATNYA...**

**MOGA ENDINGNYA INI MEMUASKAN YACH...**

**SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI DI FF SAYA YANG LAIN READERDEUL**

**DOAKAN SAYA BERKARYA LAGI DAN IDE SAYA GAK MACET...^_^**

**~ RIPIU PLIISSSS ~**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


End file.
